Yuku Sue UnMei
by Agent66
Summary: A lone turtle travels through time and space to prevent the murder of his father. He is hunted by a relentless sorceress who's determined to make him understand the truth. The TMNT discover secrets of a future and a past in mystery.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the lateness in this my next fic, but I've been juggling three and this actually wasn't going to be the next. However, I seem to be on a roll, so I thought I'd post it for you. Once again, my thanks goes out to Rhoda J who has been my unofficial beta reader and all around confidence booster. She has graciously been nice enough to take time out and read my various fics, hear some of my outlandish ideas, and even let me have a RL rant or two. I would also like to thank candelight, who for the first few chapters, was gracious enough to critique my Japanese as well as helping me with the title. This title is her contribution and I would like to dedicate this fic to them both.

Many thanks, of course, go to those who have reviewed my other fics. Hopefully to those that have me marked on alerts will enjoy this new fic. As always, this is based on the 2003 series, with no mention of the Fast Forward or BTTS storylines. Thoughts and journal enteries are italized.

**DISCLAIMER**: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their characters are properties of Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios. All information within this fic were taken from various sites, including Google, Wikipedia, Yahoo Babel Fish, the Romaji Translator, 4Kids TV, Linguanaut, The English to Japanese Dictionary, About dot com, etc. I do not make claims to know the Japanese language; phrases, words, and sentences were constructed with careful research based on the sites listed above. Please notify me if there needs to be a change in grammar. I do not make any money from this fic; this is done for pure emotional comfort and entertainment purposes.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_

* * *

_

_November 12th_

_I'm not sure if this is the correct day or not. Things are so horrid now, I'm not sure what to do. I can't exactly state the date, as I'm not sure when I am, and even that…_

_All I know is, I have at least arrived a week before the deed and for that I'm grateful._

_This world is strange to me and I have been unable to go and discover its secrets. All because of **her.**_

_Why won't she leave me be? Does she not understand the importance of this?_

_The days here are bleak and black and I wonder, not for the first time if perhaps I have gone further than I wanted to. I have done it before, so desperate in my quest I could think of little else. But I believe I have the transporter down to a science now. I think I have made him proud._

_At least I hope._

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the unknown writer, as he proceeded to close his notebook and place it back in a pocket that lined his black cargo shorts. It was nearing midnight, that he knew, though it was so hard to tell in this dimension. He knew he had arrived in the bleakest of winters for the city, but it didn't stop him from wearing his normal time traveling garb. It was insulated – he had designed them that way – and he had managed to hole up in a rather warm abandoned apartment.

The candle he had lit was the only light that shined through and he had only taken it out in order to write in his journal. That was important, as he needed to keep notes on the time he was in. It was difficult, as he hadn't exactly been given an actual date of death, but he had spent nearly a year doing this and from what he gathered, it was around this time that the…event took place.

So hardened by the story, he couldn't even give name to what happened, only the aftermath of it and the resulting pains of his childhood. He had always had this idea, the idea of going back and changing what had happened, since he was a small child, but he hadn't the means until he was older. Once he was able, he went about researching and digging through what he could in order to come back to the night, _that night_. It had been hard – so focused on his task, he hadn't bothered to ask the date or even the year of that night – but he did his best.

He was good at figuring out things. Once he had jumped a couple of times, he knew a more precise date and year. He had gone too far back and nearly changed events that would result in his not being born, as well as going so far in the future, he almost didn't have anyone to _save_. But he thought he had done it this time. This time would be different; he was ahead of schedule and he was fairly sure he had left **her **dimensions ago. He had done that on purpose. When he discovered he could actually transverse dimensions, that's what he had done, to make sure she pursued him and would get lost in transit. He would _not_ let her stop him! He could do this! He had made sure he would be in the area, though this time he was in the building right next to the action.

He _would_ change history.

Standing from his place on the floor, the figure stood and blew out the candle, leaving the room and him in complete darkness. Padding softly across the floor, the figure managed to reach the nearby window and raised the curtain slightly. The streets below were quiet, not much activity going on, but then he saw movement in the shadows on the roof. It was them!

It was happening!

Moving silently, but quickly from the window, the figure left his room and headed for the roof. His pace slowed quickly, as he encountered the door leading to that building's roof. He had checked it before hand and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, but now as he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Anger built in him like a raging chasm. No! This could not be happening! He needed to get out! He couldn't risk being seen, but he had little choice.

Behind him was a window he knew led to the alley below. Standing against the door, he ran full speed until he was air born, glass surrounding him as began to fall the nine stories to his apparent death. But resourceful he was and that is what saved him as he latched on to an adjoining clothes line and began the ride to the next building. Stopping at the wall, the figure reached into a vest pocket and removed a pair of shuko spikes and placed them on his hands. Then he began climbing as quickly as he could.

He was losing time!

Finally reaching the roof, he looked left and right, trying to find the shadows from earlier. His panic rose when he didn't spot them, but his hearing did pick up the sounds of a fight, just down to his left. Racing along the rooftops, he stopped when he saw the flurry of activity across the way from him. On street level, in an alley, seemed to be a scuffle of sorts, one that he was trying to prevent. Swearing, the figure rushed to the edge of the roof and began to climb down using the spikes and knowing he may not arrive in time.

He hit the ground running, his ears picking up the fact that the fighting had apparently stopped and when he reached the alley, rounded that last corner…

"NOOO!"

He was too late. Too late. There were already five figures in the alleyway – three that stood, one crouched on the ground, and the last already dying in his arms. The group was stunned to see this newcomer standing at the alley entrance; they were even more stunned when someone else appeared from behind them.

"You!"

"Stop being so belligerent!" **she** exclaimed. "Why are you being so unreasonable?"

The figure at the entrance snarled at the new figure, the new _feminine_ figure, before raising his right arm and disappearing into thin air. The woman behind the group sighed, a mixture of frustration and sadness in one. Looking down, her expression softened into something of resignation. She hated doing this, she really did.

"Before you even ask," she whispered. "I can't. You know it has to happen like this. I'm sorry."

"What?" asked the one she addressed, confusion clear on his green, reptilian face. Two of the three that stood matched their comrade in his shock and dismay, while the third removed the white hockey mask and looked ready to tackle her if she made to leave.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, moving the arm that held her staff. In a flash of light, the scene she had been in disappeared and she was back in her own room. She gave another sigh, knowing that erasing an event like that would take something out of her, but the fact that it was _them_ and she had done it a thousand times and in a thousand different ways. Why couldn't he understand!?

"Didn't get him?" asked a voice from behind her. Shaking her head almost on impulse, she let out another sigh. When dealing with this boy, it seemed all she _did _was sigh. "I'd like to say next time, but…"

"Your nephew is killing me."

"As he is all of us," came the reply. "He's hurt, you know that. Ever since…he knows he can't fix this, but he's going to try anyway. That's his father in him, all right."

"Peachy," was her retort. "We can't keep doing this."

"Want me to have a go?"

She shook her head. "The first twenty times was good," she whispered. "I just wish his mother would go."

"You know she can't."

"I know, I know." The two were silent until the woman sighed again. "Ugh! Doesn't he know you can't change history!?"


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: Quick translation of the title - I was going for "If the Fates Allow"; candelight was helpful to suggest this title, as it has a similiar meaning. It directly translates to "If Destiny Allots". All translations will occur at the end of the chapter.

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

* * *

_Damn her! Damn her to the pits of hell!_

_Why does she persist? Why can't she understand?_

_She isn't family, not really. She doesn't feel the bonds that we do. She **can't** understand! I'm doing this for everyone, for **all** of them!_

_But damn it if she doesn't distract me. I have no idea where I am or when I am, I just pressed the button and hoped to hell that I was as far away from her as possible. I managed to find shelter in some abandoned warehouse of some sort, right off the docks. I think I may still be in the same time period, but again I have no clue. I'll have to adjust the transporter once I'm back home._

_If I decide to go back._

_They'll kill me, I know it. But they don't understand. They can't!_

_It feels cold, so perhaps it's the same time of year. My uncles always said it got colder around October and November. I'll have to wait until it's much later before I go exploring. Wouldn't do well to have someone spot me. I'll need to know when and where I am. Ugh! She's always making me lose time!_

The figure placed his notebook back in his pocket before giving a slight shudder. It would be his luck to land right in the middle of winter, despite the alterations of his clothing. This building wasn't nearly as warm as the apartment from before and he knew if he didn't get warm soon, he'd be in a lot of trouble. The problem was he didn't know where he was. Shaking his head, he reached into another pocket on the side of his shorts and pulled out a strange flat panel that had four buttons aligned on the bottom. Hitting one, he was met with a three dimensional map of New York, however the date on it was 2025. The figure let out a small growl; he needed a past map. Touching a finger to where the date resided at the top of the map, he made a quick scroll to the right until the date began to go backwards.

It finally landed on 2009.

As the date changed, so did the state and the cities. Finally happy with what he was seeing, the figure brought the panel closer, eyes looking around, until he found what he was looking for. Putting a hand to a point on the map, the 3-D image changed from the state of New York to the city of Manhattan. The figure tried to determine which side of the city he was on, but with only a precursory glance before he found shelter, he wasn't sure. He made a grimace as a sharp pain hit his side.

He would now need to find the date, the year, and some food.

Damn his adolescent stomach!

Turning off his mapping device and stashing it from where he got it, the figure made his way to the door of the warehouse. There were only shattered windows here that gave the place an eerie undertone, which probably kept most people away. The figure was hoping it would do the same for him. Opening the door a portion, he looked out, seeing the view of the harbor, but very few people. He could hear the displeasure from his family about not bringing a disguise with him, knowing the history as he did, but as usual, he had been thinking too much about this aspect of his mission and he couldn't stop to think about unnecessary things.

Well, it wasn't like he didn't have the training to go without.

Closing the door and stepping back, the figure looked around his area. His eyes came to rest on a plank of wood that was propped up against the wall, an obvious way to get to the window. Crude, but he'd take it and with that, he went running up and out through the window and up on to the roof. From here, he could see a bit more of the city. He still didn't know where he was exactly, but a story his uncle told him once came to him. There were shops and restaurants as one came into the city from the harbor and Central Park was a destination tourists liked to hit. Now that he was able to see the city, the figure once again brought out his mapping device and hit two more keys after turning it on.

A small icon of him stood in the area of Stuyvesant Town and it had small arrows pointing in different directions to places of interests, like Times Square and the Brooklyn Bridge. Pressing a button, the figure nearly laughed as a virtual who's who of restaurants popped up on screen, including street vendors and little out of the way places only a native would know about. Shaking his head in mirth, the figure stared at the map for a time before deciding his best bet was to head towards Central Park.

Jumping slightly, he did a few stretches before taking off along the rooftops. He hadn't been doing this for long; it was only recent his family let him go off by himself, always afraid of the mood his alone time would cause. At first, they just attributed to him being a teenager, but then as time grew on and the anniversaries continued, they realized there was more than just normal teenaged angst. But he couldn't help it. It seemed as days went on, he just couldn't control his desires and this was the final step in a plan that had been in place since the day he learned about the event.

It was never spoken of again, at least not in his presence. But he could tell how hard it had hit them, but they couldn't understand. They had _known_ him! While he had only heard stories, had only seen a few pictures…he wasn't going to let what happened happen.

Not again.

He ran through the chilly night air, amazed at how free he felt. He couldn't remember ever coming here, though he was told he had been when he was smaller. It was so different from his world. In his world, there was grass, tall and flowing; huts and people of a variety of colors and skins. As he ran, all he could see was darkness. There seemed to be buildings everywhere, from the small to the very tall – skyscrapers, he remembered. And the people! Though it was late at night, there still seemed to be people milling about on the streets, either walking home or talking to others.

And there were so many!

Taking a moment to catch his breath, the figure was happy to see that he was getting closer to his objective. He looked to his map and found he was now in Midtown East, which was nearly upon Central Park itself. Rubbing his stomach absentmindedly, the figure replaced his map and continued on. He hoped the stories he heard were still true, that there were still vendors out trying to sell food and whatever else and he hoped he would find one around the park.

Sure enough, as he scaled down the wall of one building, he could see a food set up near a small pond. The figure felt himself tense slightly; while there were buildings around, he didn't feel nearly as comfortable about running out and being seen. He would need to cross the street and then somehow manage to grab some food. And worse yet, as the man closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't have any money to pay for it.

Great. Just great.

He thought perhaps the park could give him the cover he was hoping for, but for that, he would need to venture out. His family only said the shadows would be his ally; well, time to find out if that was true or not. Seeing an opening, the figure ran across the street to the safety of a building. So far, so good. Looking out in the distance, the figure needed to discover a way he could get across the street to the actual park. He was fairly sure someone would probably notice him.

Taking a chance, he saw a nearby tree that he could probably get to; all he just needed to do was get over there without being seen.

Easier said than done.

Luckily, there didn't seem to be that much traffic on the street outside, but one could never be too careful. Quickly, he hurried across the street and hit the tree, running behind it and out of sight. There were only a few trees around him, but he could see in the distance that there was more coverage. He inwardly sighed in relief. While he had hoped this meeting would come quickly and without too much sentimental waverings, the figure couldn't help but wonder at the circumstances of it all. How strange he should find himself home away from home. Suppressing another sigh, the figure began to make his way through Central Park.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal pizza run.

Get out of the lair, fool around a bit, get a pizza, fool around some more, and then head back home.

It was so simple and so precise, even Leo couldn't get on his high horse about it.

But of course, the old 'turtle luck', as Raph had put it, was running true to form. So now, instead of fooling around some more, they were busy dealing with Purple Dragon lackeys who had been trying to purse snatch or whatever else to some college kid who made the mistake of walking home, by herself, in the middle of deserted Central Park.

Donatello, being the pacifist turtle that he was, really didn't enjoy violence. Oh, he took his training seriously – it had saved his shell and that of his brothers on many an occasion – and certainly, he was no slouch when it came to fighting. He just had other interests. On this night, Donnie's other interests included trying to ignore his brothers, as well as sadly ignoring his adoptive sister as well.

He was fine, really! Donnie knew they meant well and they were only smothering him because they cared, but really, enough was enough already! He had been seriously thinking of heading over to Leatherhead's place, if just to get away from the looks he kept getting. But of course, Michelangelo had somehow tagged him with a tracking device, so whenever Donnie so much as breathed, his little brother was right there next to him.

Tonight, Mikey's request was pizza and everyone who was anyone knew the best pizzas in the city came from Luigi's, which was located right outside of Central Park. And, to no one's surprise, of course his older brothers would agree it was a brilliant idea and suggestion and Donnie had to keep from rolling his eyes and gagging.

So, fast forward about forty odd minutes and Donnie now found himself fighting off a small gang of hoodlums. While anything less than a bank robbery or minor roughhousing wouldn't have gotten him or his brothers quite so mad, there was one thing they did not tolerate – and that was a group of guys harassing a woman.

Their sensei and father had always taught them to respect women, no matter their context. That teaching especially strengthen once they had met April O'Neil and again, when she gave birth to her daughter Michele Rene Jones. Donnie knew he and brothers would never and could never walk away from a situation where a woman needed their help.

Who would be there to save April? Or Michele? Or Angel?

For Donnie, especially now, the thought of not fighting these guys was unmentionable. "Heads up, Don Don!" came a reply, causing Donnie to leg sweep one punk with his bo, while ducking as another went over his head and crashed into the guy that had been coming behind him.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"No prob," replied the younger turtle, as he surveyed their surroundings. There seemed to still be at least two guys left and those were be handled quite nicely by their older brothers. Michelangelo of course spotted what was left of their freshly made pizza that lay on the grass and sighed. "I can't say the same for our dinner though. Major bumage, cause I'm still hungry."

"Mikey," Donnie chuckled. "You're always hungry."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "But right now, I'm mondo hungry! Like eat a horse kinda hungry."

"Want me to flag down a carriage?"

"Oh," Mikey retorted. "Quite funny you are. I think you should stick to the beakers, Science Guy, and leave the comedy to the professionals."

"I don't think Leo and Raph are up for an appearance on the Tonight Show just yet."

"Again with the not funny," Mikey laughed. "You know, bro, if I had a dime for every time you try and be funny…whoa Donnie, watch out!"

If there was one thing that both younger turtles suffered from it was lack of observance. So wrapped up with their conversation and the loss of their dinner, neither had checked on the one Purple Dragon who was regaining consciousness. And this PD was quite annoyed and angered at being bested by the 'freaks'. He was still armed – he never went anywhere in this city with just one weapon – and the weapon he had hidden within his boot now made its appearance.

He was up in an instant, his arm swinging down between Mike and Donnie, with only Mike's warning and push saving Donnie's shoulder. The punk would not be persuaded however, catching Mikey off guard with an elbow to his beak, then turning and slashing at Donnie. The brainy turtle jumped back as the blade hit air where his plastron had just been. Reaching for his bo, Donnie went on defense, blocking the attacker. The punk went for Donnie's face with his left hand and the ninja blocked him effectively with his weapon, causing the knife to drop.

However, this punk was crafty and resourceful. During the block, Donnie never saw the small dagger that the guy always held in his right sleeve – the others always thought he was crazy for wearing long sleeves all the time. If they only knew – and it was with this dagger that he slashed Donnie's left shoulder. Crying out in pain, Don stumbled back and inadvertently tripped over the fallen form of an unconscious Purple Dragon.

"NOOO!"

Donnie assumed on his trip to the ground that the call was from one of his brothers, though with the pain, he wasn't sure which one. All he knew and saw was a green and black blur go past and then Mikey was kneeling next to him. The doctor in Don quickly calmed himself and examined his wound. While it stung, it didn't look to be bad, nothing an ordinary bandage wouldn't fix. Sure that he was fine and assuring both Mikey and Raph he was alright, he looked over his two brothers. There would be bruises, of course – that would definitely be true for Mikey – they didn't look as though they would need serious attention.

Turning his head, the brainy turtle was about to thank his eldest brother for the save, but his eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Leonardo stood, one katana in hand and pointed at another person. This other individual had planted himself on the form of the Purple Dragon who had attacked Don; the PD lay on the ground, face completely bloodied. "He alright?" called the stranger, eyes never leaving Leo's, but his head turned a fraction to the others behind him.

"Yeah," Donnie replied, shakily. "Just…just a scratch. I…take it I owe you a bit of thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Mind telling us what you're doing in Central Park at this late hour?" Leo asked, lowering his katana and allowing the stranger to stand.

"Simple," the stranger said. "Looking for you." With that, the figure managed to flip over Leo and take off into the trees of the park.

"Well?" Raphael asked, coming to stop next to his older brother. "We just gonna let him go?"

"For now at least," Leo responded. "He did save Donnie and for that, I'll let him skip out. Besides, we gotta get back anyways." Turning, Leo saw Donnie holding his left shoulder. "You okay, Donnie?"

"Yeah," the turtle nodded. "Really, Leo. Just a scratch. Nothing a bandage can't take care of."

"Forget Donnie," Mikey whined. "What about me? What about my beautiful face?"

"Well," Raph intoned. "He didn't make you any uglier."

Mikey frowned at him. "Spoken like the true wicked step-brother you are."

"Watch it, or I'm sending you back to the wolves and making them keep you this time."

"C'mon," Leo sighed, shaking his head.

The group easily made their way back towards the manhole in which they had climbed out of, Mikey all the while complaining and Raph threatening him bodily harm if he didn't stop. Even Donnie was rolling his eyes and commenting to Leo that "it's like Moonlighting, except with brothers." The walk to the lair would only take fifteen minutes, which is what they planned when going out that night. They hadn't even left the safety of the ladder before a voice stopped them.

"Bout time you got here," it said. "What? Did you get slower in your old age?"

The four were faced with the stranger from earlier, but only Leo didn't react as the others did, clearly seeing the stranger for the first time.

"You're a turtle!"


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: You can imagine my excitement at seeing so many peeps adding me to their alerts. In keeping with my fic here, Domo Arigato! That's thanks in Japanese (look, I'm learning!) I actually have this fic uploaded so I can make some daily updates till I get to a stopping point. Again - smiles and bows - Arigato!

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

_November 9__th_

_I really didn't mean to reveal myself to them, I didn't. While this quest of mine was foolhardy by nature, I am no stranger when it comes to interfering with the past and thus bringing past and present together. My quest in itself was a complete disregard to all of that, but I had only meant to rescue the one known as Donatello and nothing more._

_And now…_

_Well, now they've seen me and really, what can I do? I had thought about running off and then something made me stop. Leonardo had already seen me, surely he would tell the others what I am at least. That was what drove me to seek out the lair, just to maybe see if I still knew the way or if it would look the same as I remembered it. It had been years since I've been there and I admit, I was feeling nostalgic._

_And I couldn't very well just go off and find it. No, I would need to wait for them. Of course, I was at a disadvantage anyway if I had gone by myself, but five against one were horrible odds by anyone's standards. However, I'm hoping they can help. It doesn't seem right to come all the way back here and not enlist them in the horrors that could await them in the future, my present._

_But…if they're saved, isn't my present saved as well?_

"Observant bunch, aren't you?" the turtle smirked, seeing the others reaction. He had seen a similar one across Leonardo's face when he had been told to stop pounding the face of that punk. Now that he was in the open, the turtles could see him. He wore a black silken mask that covered the top portion of his face and head, along with a matching black vest that had upper pockets. His shorts were black cargos and they could see two sets of weapons on his belt – a set of tonfas and a small keibo.

"You'll have to forgive us," Leo replied, tightly. "We're usually the only turtles running around in the city."

"Who are you?" asked Raph, his hands hovering over his sais.

"My name is no consequence to you now," the black turtle replied. "What is of importance is that I'm here to help you and in turn, I'd like to think you'll help me."

"We don't go around helping people we don't know!"

"Really?" the black turtle smirked, raising an eye ridge at Raph. "So exactly how close are you to the college girl that was almost raped tonight?"

_I knew my comment would set Raphael off; perhaps I wanted to see if the rumors were true. I know this turtle and while he can be temperamental sometimes, I've never seen him lose his cool. Well, until I provoked him. I have always known that these four are seasoned warriors; they were trained by a master, who was trained by a master, who __**himself**__ was trained by a master. Three generations of teachings do not go without reward._

_Perhaps it was foolishness, but I wanted to see them, __**him**__, in action. I had seen them practice as a child; then, I was so enthralled and impressed, I didn't think anything of it. Now, as a young man, I wanted to actually go against one of them and if Raph was going to offer himself, so be it._

The black turtle almost didn't move quick enough before Raphael was lunging towards him with his sais. The younger turtle pulled out his keibo, blocking him effectively with his right hand. Raph of course would not be put off, throwing a kick to the younger turtle's side before leg sweeping him to the sewer floor. "Raph!" Leo called, stopping his immediate younger brother from harming the turtle.

_I never said I was particularly smart, which I'm sure I would never hear the end of it from my uncles or mother. But perhaps I was a little too cocky for my own good. Raphael certainly showed that I wasn't as prepared as he was. However, it was just something that I needed to do, needed to test myself against a real opponent. After Leonardo basically saved my shell, I think I may have surprised them again._

_By leading them straight to the lair._

* * *

None of the turtles were exactly happy about following this unknown turtle to their own home, especially not Raph. He'd been giving this turtle the evil eye since they had stumbled upon the teenager waiting for them down in the sewers. And now, he was leading them to their own lair! The red clad turtle kept throwing glances at his older brother, hoping their Fearless Leader could see the trouble in all of this.

Leo, for his part, kept his eyes – and his thoughts – to himself. It didn't go unnoticed by him that this new turtle was obviously bad news. Things weren't making sense, but he would need to discuss this with his brothers and Master Splinter and if he knew his Sensei, he knew whatever deception this new turtle would bring would certainly be sensed by his master.

The black turtle stopped in front of the hidden wall, apparently waiting for the rest of his party to arrive. "Well?" Raph asked, crossing his arms across his plastron. "You obviously know where we live, so why you go ahead and open the door?"

The black turtle looked at each of the quartet before his eyes landed on Donnie, as though asking permission. Don shrugged, seemingly confident that this turtle wouldn't be able to get in; not with his combinations. The smirk that had been on his face quickly dropped as the black turtle typed in the correct sequence and the wall pull apart, revealing the door to the lair. "No fuckin' way," muttered Raph, as the black turtle turned to them and smiled.

If the four weren't suspicious of this newcomer, they certainly were now. All four eyed this stranger with curiosity or in Raph's case, distain. The black turtle stood by the entrance, motioning for them to enter. Leo watched as his brothers went past, but stayed behind, nodding to the fifth turtle to go before him. He wasn't going to take any chances concerning this guy. The black turtle seemed to understand the elder's reluctance and walked through the door in front of Leo.

Master Splinter greeted them as he usually did, but something about the evening had told him this would be a special night indeed. He watched his three youngest walk through the door, only to be followed by a turtle he had never seen before, but somehow felt he knew. Leonardo, always on guard, brought up the rear. "Master Splinter," he replied, bowing slightly.

"I see you and your brothers have brought company," the aged rat responded, gazing at the turtle in black before him.

"Hai, Sensei," Leo whispered, glaring at the fifth turtle. He turned to address his master and father again, but was interrupted by the newcomer.

"Konbon wa, Sensei," the black turtle replied, bowing respectfully. "Hisashiburi."

All eyes now turned to this new turtle. Leo had been hoping to explain this situation to his sensei, in Japanese in order to keep this turtle from knowing what he was saying. Not only was he and his brothers surprised at the sudden fact that this turtle also spoke Japanese, but it was apparently quite a surprise to Splinter as well. The ninja master's eyes widened slightly, so used to speaking English with his sons now, that when his first language was presented to him, he tended to be a little off guard.

"Nihongo go hanasu ka?" asked the rat.

"Hai," the turtle answered. "Nihongo go sukoshi hanasemasu."

"Soo ka?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Watashitachi ha konon dara eigo wo hanashi temoii."

"Hai."

"Onamae wan an desu ka?"

"Perhaps I should say this in English," the turtle chuckled, seeing the looks on the others faces. "For now, you can call me Nick and like I told my…um…your sons, Master Splinter, I'm here to help. Or rather, I'm here to help and hopefully get some help in return."

"What kinda help?" Raph asked, crossing his arms across his plastron.

"Straight to the chase as always," Nick mumbled, causing Leo and Don to look at each other. "I'm sure you've figured out that I'm not from around here. At least, not in this time period."

"You're from the future!?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Don't act all surprised," Nick said. "I know you aren't unaware of different times and dimensions and all that."

"I gather with your knowledge of the lair and Master Splinter, you know us," Donnie said. "In your time, I mean."

Nick nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "See, I'm…I'm not sure how to say it, so I just will. I'm here to save your lives." The younger turtle let that information process, while looking around the lair.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Master Splinter.

_I must admit, while I knew I would certainly be asked questions regarding my arrival and my knowledge of them and their home, I wasn't quite prepared for a story like I should've been. I could only fall back on what I was told and perhaps embellish it a bit. I was already under suspicion, especially from Leo and Raph. I didn't mean to break out the Japanese like that, but it was Master Splinter._

_It was important to show the proper respect._

Nick seemed a bit hesitant to answer, but finally he took a deep breath and began his story. "You all remember Lord Hebi," he started. "From the Battle Nexus?" He waited until everyone confirmed they knew of the malevolent being. "For years, of course, forces of Hebi have been trying to defeat those rightfully in power. As it turns out, his forces were able to topple the shogun." While he explained, Nick began to pace. It was something he had inherited from his father and something he did when he was either thinking or was nervous. For this, it was a little of both, something that didn't escape his current audience.

"Fast forward to my time," the younger turtle continued. "You – the four of you – came to try and help and ended up stopping Hebi's minions. But you know Lord Hebi; he's not one to give up easily. Using sorcery and magic, he sent a few of his minions into the past, hoping to thwart you before you're able to stop him."

"Dude…" Mikey whispered. "All that trouble cause we defeated him?"

"Well," Nick chuckled. "Hebi has never enjoyed defeat by any means."

"This does seem serious," Splinter reflected. "If Lord Hebi is involved, the situation is dire indeed. Tell me, have you tried contacting the Daimyo about this?"

"The Daimyo?" Nick asked, paling slightly. "He…he is already aware of the situation, Master Splinter. Besides, I've…my people have already talked to him about Hebi's threat on you. Who do you think sent me?"

The ninja master nodded, absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the face of the young turtle that spoke. Splinter didn't understand the reason, but he knew this young kame was lying to them. He didn't know the purpose, but yet there was no doubt in his mind Nick was lying. But he didn't feel as though the turtle was doing so to hurt them.

Master Splinter wasn't the only one who thought Nick was hiding something. Leo, who had been carrying suspicions of the younger turtle since they had first met, knew the tale tell signs of deception and he could tell Nick was being purposefully deceptive. Donnie also noticed the strange behavior, but he – like Splinter – didn't necessarily believe this newcomer was trying to do them any harm. He just thought it strange that no one in his world hadn't contacted them about Lord Hebi, especially Miyamoto Usagi, who he knew would've gone to Leo had things gotten so out of hand.

"What do you think, Master?" asked Leo, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Nick.

"This is troubling news indeed," the aged rat murmured. "If this story is true, then we cannot let this young man out of our sight. I fear that not only are you in danger, my son, but Nick as well."

"I'm not sure we should trust this guy," Raph said, openly glaring at the younger turtle.

"C'mon Raphie," Mikey taunted. "That's no way to talk to our new buddy. Besides, he knows us! Don't ya?"

Nick was a bit speechless as all eyes turned to him. Nodding slowly, he said, "We're very close."

"See?" Mikey said, slinging an arm around the younger turtle's shoulders. "No worries, yo. I'll give you a tour of the place myself." The more enthusiastic turtle began to lead his younger friend around, pointing out various things.

"I think I will meditate on this," Splinter said, turning and heading towards his room. No one needed to tell the other three that their teacher and parent was going to do more than just meditate.

"I'd like to see you two in my room for a moment," Donnie whispered. "As long as Mikey's giving our guest the 'grand tour'."

The older turtles nodded, before following their younger brother to his room. Once there, Donnie flipped a nearby switch that would turn the 'Do Not Disturb' light above his door. "Must be pretty important for ya to turn on the DND sign, Donnie," Raph smirked, taking a seat in his brother's computer chair.

"It is," Don replied, walking towards his desk and leaning against it. "I hope I'm not the only one to see through this guy's story."

"Thank God," Raph sighed in relief. "I was afraid you all bought that bull hook, line, and sinker."

"He's hiding something," Leo stated. "That part's for sure. Notice how uneasy he got when Master Splinter mentioned the Daimyo?"

"And what's the deal with him knowing how to get here?" questioned Raph. "Or how he knows Master Splinter?"

"I do believe him when he says he knows us," Donnie replied. "In what capacity is what's making me a little suspicious. I can't stop the feeling that I know him or that he looks familiar somehow."

"What do you think, Don?" asked Leo.

"I'd like to know a little more about this," Don murmured. "Like how he got here. He's not that much younger than us, but he is from the future, so who knows how long his time is from ours. Also, could Hebi's forces be so strong that they would topple the shogun? And the other Daimyos? I find that hard to believe, but at this point in time, we don't have anything to prove or disprove anything!"

"I have an idea," Leo said, looking at the two. "You want to find the truth, you go to the source."

"You mean you're gonna head to the Battle Nexus?" asked Raph.

"If anyone knows what's going on, it's our friends there." Leo turned to leave, but not before he saw the look of horror on Don's face. "Sorry, Donnie," he whispered. "But you know it's the best lead we're going to get right now."

Donnie gulped. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Just…just…"

"Do…you want me to…?"

"No!" the brainy turtle exclaimed, before taking a breath. "No, Leo, that's…that's okay. I'm…You're right, of course. The best way to figure this thing out is to go to the source of the problem. Maybe we can find some answers."

Leo nodded, giving the brainy turtle a brotherly pat on the shoulder. He headed out, Raph only minutes behind him, leaving Donnie alone in his room. The young turtle let out a sigh. He was being ridiculous. Of course Leo was right. It was just…the thought of him there…_there_ of all places! He couldn't stop the feelings of melancholy and hurt from creeping upon him. Standing, he made his way to his computer and sat down in the chair. He had work to do and he couldn't be thinking about this right now.

He had his suspicions of Nick and for them to be even remotely accurate, he would need some sort of blood or tissue sample. That was the only way he'd be able to prove what he was thinking.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

Leo: Yes, Sensei

Nick: Good evening, Sensei. It's been a long time.

Splinter: Do you speak Japanese?

Nick: Yes, I speak a little Japanese.

Splinter: Is that so?

Nick: Yes, Sensei.

Splinter: We will speak English if you'd like.

Nick: Yes.

Splinter: What do they call you?


	4. Chapter Three

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

* * *

Even though it had been several years since any of them had gone to the Battle Nexus, Leo still remembered how to draw the glyph and the incantation in which the portal would open to the brilliant and vibrant dimension. The turtle was still amazed and awed at this new world, as though he relived his first time coming here all over again. There was just something so serene and peaceful about the rolling hills and mountains; the tall grass that swayed in the wind; the beauty of the bluest oceans and seas that he could never see while living in New York.

While Donnie found solace in his technology, Raph found solace in his city, and Mikey found solace is being the center of attention at all times, Leo found his place here.

It was in the training period for the Battle Nexus, as warriors from all around could still come and practice against foes from other dimensions and worlds. Leo thought of the next Nexus match – it would be coming soon, within a few months if he remembered correctly – and wondered if perhaps he and his brothers should return once more. The elder turtle smirked as he thought of the four trophies that Master Splinter displayed proudly in his room.

After they had settled into their new lair and after all their troubles seemed to die down for a time, the Battle Nexus tournament had rolled around again and Leo remembered fondly as they all had begged and pleaded with Master Splinter to let them go and participate once more. He couldn't remember the last time all four of them had used puppy faces at their master and father, but it apparently worked and Splinter relented, telling his sons that he would accompany them to make sure they arrived with little or no trouble.

As he walked towards the arena, Leo could hear the sounds of battle, instantly reminding him of the last time they were here. The Daimyo had heard about the destruction of their home and had seen to it that Master Splinter be presented with two trophies – one from Master Yoshi's win and his own trophy that had been destroyed from their first home. Mikey was lucky to be given a replacement for the one that was destroyed in Karai's attack, as well as their medals of valor for saving the Daimyo's son.

It had been a bright day such as this that Leo finally made his way through opponents, once again coming to stand across his friend Miyamoto Usagi. They definitely put on a good show, but in the end, Usagi was the victor and went on to the finals where he too lost. For Leo, it had been quite an honor – he and Usagi had never finished their last battle due in part to the treachery of the Ultimate Ninja and Drako – and he had always enjoyed sparing with the ronin. In the end, while he himself hadn't won, he was proud to stand in the Hall of Past Champions and watch as Raphael's statue was being put up.

Raph did enjoy lording his championship over Mikey – it was payback for the two years of Mikey's boasting – but Leo knew Raph had been secretly proud of that moment. They had all stood, looking at his finished statue, as Master Splinter had commented on their legacy. "Never doubt that people will remember you, my sons," he had said. And that had always been Raph's fear; that they would die off, with no one but a handful of people that would remember them, who could never tell people about them. But here, here people would see his statue and know he was a great warrior and as much as the temperamental turtle wanted to downplay it, Splinter's words and his accomplishment meant something to him.

Even when Leo had told him he was proud of him - something Leo hardly said, but usually felt – Raph had shrugged him off for being too sentimental about it, but Leo knew – hoped at least – that it meant something to his younger brother.

Now, as he stood overlooking the arena, Leo felt confident that he could learn the answers to his questions here. The blue banded turtle made his way towards the arena, watching as different matches ensued all around him. There was a large watering hole not far from where the arena was; it looked as though there were several people already there, watching another match intensely.

"That cretin is no match for me," boasted Murakami Gennosuke, as he sat watching the match. "I bet I'd have him down in two minutes flat." Elbowing the small rabbit next to him, he asked, "How 'bout it? Care to place a bet on the odds?"

"The only odds someone should care about are how to keep their money from you, Gennosuke."

Both combatants turned to see who spoke, though their expressions were mixed. Gen snorted in humor. "I thought I smelt an all day sucker," he cackled.

"Leonardo-san," greeted Miyamoto Usagi, as he stood from the grass. "It is a great honor to see you on such a fine day."

"The honor is mine, Usagi," Leo replied, smiling at the ronin.

"Are you here to partake in some battle training?"

"Actually," Leo said. "I'm here to ask for your help."

"Run into a little trouble, eh?" Gen asked, rising from his comfortable seat. "No worries, little kame. I'm your guy."

"If only I needed a strong arm," Leo chuckled.

"Is there trouble, Leonardo?" asked Usagi.

"I'm not sure yet," the turtle muttered. "I'm hoping you can clear up something for me."

"Of course," Usagi replied. "Come. We were supposed to meet with the Daimyo for an early lunch. I have a feeling that he may wish to hear of these troubles you are having."

Leo nodded. "I think you're right, Sagi."

The three made their way towards the arena and through the corridor and towards the throne of the Daimyo. "Ah," the elderly leader greeted. "Hamato Leonardo. It is good to see you again."

"And you, most honored Daimyo," the turtle said, bowing. "I hope I haven't come at an inopportune time."

"Nonsense," the Daimyo said, motioning them towards his dining area. "The son of my oldest friend is always welcomed here, as is my most noblest warrior."

"Aw," Gen replied, heading towards the area that held the most food. "It's nothing. Think nothing of it."

The others watched as the bounty hunter began heaping large amounts of food on to his plate. "He is aware I was speaking of you, yes?" asked the Daimyo.

"I am still finding things that Gennosuke is and isn't aware of."

The group converged in the dining area, equally greeted by the assistant Gyoji as they passed. The table was full of food and Gen was already stuffing his face before the group had reached the table. "Tell me, Leonardo," Usagi began. "What brings you to this dimension? I have never known you to arrive without that company of your sensei and brothers and when you have, there was trouble."

"I'm not sure it's trouble or not," Leo stated. "Earlier tonight, something happened…" The eldest turtle then began to tell his tale, how they had been ambushed by the Purple Dragons and how a mysterious teenage mutant ninja turtle suddenly appeared and saved Donnie's life. He then commented on how this new turtle knew the way to their new lair, as well as the pass code to enter it, obviously knows them and Master Splinter and he can speak Japanese. "I'm not sure what to make of any of it," the turtle continued. "All I know is there's something about him that I don't like. Maybe it's this unknown nature of this mission he's on. Daimyo, exactly how strong are Lord Hebi's forces currently?"

"While it is true Lord Hikiji's might holds strong," the Daimyo said. "I highly doubt that he could manage to take over the current shogun."

"No one knows better than I, Leonardo-san, of the villainy that is Lord Hikiji," Usagi added. "But I must agree with the Daimyo. While Hebi is certainly cunning, he is always after power and you've seen him defeated before. I doubt this kame's tale; however, I do wonder what he knows about Hebi and his minions."

"How does your father feel on the subject?" asked Gyoji.

"I think he knows more than he's telling us," the turtle stated truthfully.

"Most fathers do," joked the Daimyo.

"I think we all feel the same," Leo said. "I don't think he wants to harm us, but he isn't telling us the truth either."

"If you are still concerned, Leonardo," the Daimyo replied. "Perhaps you should seek the counsel of Lord Ito Roshi. He is always aware of what goes on with Lord Hebi."

Leo gave a glance towards Usagi before saying, "Of course, Daimyo. Lord Roshi would…indeed know what is happening."

"I can send you there myself, if you'd like."

"You're too kind," Leo replied, giving the Daimyo a slight bow. "I do hate to inconvenience you like this."

"It is no bother, Leonardo," the Daimyo said. "As I said, the son of my oldest friend deserves the answers he seeks. Enough of this for now; we should follow in the footsteps of the mighty Murakami Gennosuke and eat."

This was answered by a large belch.

* * *

The kingdom belonging to Ito Roshi was every bit as lovely as the country side that surrounded the Daimyo's arena. Leo tried to remember how often he had been in this area, in this particular temple, but couldn't come up with anything less than three or four. A small twinge of guilt came upon him as he realized his younger brother spent more time here than he did, for obvious reasons.

Usagi had agreed to accompany him to this land, always wanting to help his brother in arms, and for this, Leonardo was grateful. It wasn't that he didn't want to travel here, but he was hesitant and while Usagi never once asked, Leo felt obligated to explain in short detail why visiting the lands of Roshi gave him pause. The guards that met them knew of Usagi, thought not of Leo; however, they were familiar with Leo's brother that they only said hello and allowed the two to enter.

Leo had hoped they would be met with Lord Roshi himself, but of course the old turtle luck ran its course and the ninja and samurai were met with the Lord's daughter and only heir, Princess Dellandra. The turtle remembered quite well when they first learned on these lands – they had been completely taken by surprise to learn that there was a land that held turtles; mutant turtles like themselves, though heavy on the turtle and less on the mutant. Like Usagi, Gen, Hebi, and Tomoe Ame, these beings were anamorphic creatures that lived in this surreal time and place that was further removed from their life in the city. For so long, they had thought themselves the first and last of their kind and here was a place where there were turtles of every shape and size.

And…female turtles.

Leo would be remised if he thought that the idea of _female_ turtles didn't peak his interest. It peaked _all_ of their interests; mutant and ninja they may be, but they were turtles and male at that and in this point in their lives, there were some things that couldn't be helped by watching TV or reading magazines. Oh, he was quite aware of what Donnie had on that third hard drive of his – it was his duty as eldest and leader – and there were times, thankfully, that Donnie could keep a secret or else they would all be in trouble.

That wasn't to say that they hadn't been hit frequently with the business end of Master Splinter's walking stick. Leo could actually count how many times his wondering eye had gotten him into trouble on that trip.

Lord Roshi, who was ruler of this turtle-topia (as Mikey coined it), was a fairly large turtle who was the epitome of a gentle giant. He ran his lands with a fair hand and all of those in his kingdom praised his leadership. Roshi had been a samurai once, who had worked in the shogun's military until he was injured. This injury led him to meet his wife, with whom they would have a daughter, Dellandra.

"I must be very popular today," the female turtle joked, as she came into the small foyer to greet her guests. Dell, as most called her, stood at an average height of 5'4 and had the distinction of being the only turtle that Leo or his brothers had seen with green eyes. She was slightly darker than Raphael's coloring, but she was unique as she had a head of long dark hair that was currently pulled into a ponytail. "It's rare I'm visited by so many."

Both ronin and ninja bowed in respect to this young princess as she greeted them. "It is the honor of those that visit and not popularity, Hidenka," stated Usagi.

"It is I that is honored by the arrival of two great warriors," replied Dell, bowing herself. Her eyes strayed to Leo, who couldn't help but blush and look away. "I take it this is not a social visit."

"I wish it was, Dell," Leo whispered. "I'm hoping your father can tell me what he's heard lately about Lord Hebi."

"Lord Hebi?" asked the female turtle. "Why, no one's heard from him in many months. In fact, oto-san is worried by the lack of any news."

"You say you had an earlier visitor?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Dell replied, smiling. "In fact, that's how I knew you'd be coming. She told me."

"She?"

Dell nodded. "I was surprised myself," she said. "But she knew a many things about me that…most do not know. She said that you would be coming, asking for information because of someone named Nick."

Usagi looked at Leo, wondering if this was the name of the kame that had just entered into his life. And from the look on the turtle's face, it was clear the name meant something.

"And what did she say about him?" he asked, his voice hard and suspicious.

"Not to trust him."

"This is serious," Sagi replied. "There is apparently a deceiver in our midst. Do you believe him to have planned this, Leonardo? That he knew you would come here."

"I'm…not sure," Leo said. "But this certainly thickens the plot."

"I will go and speak with Lord Roshi," the ronin continued. "Perhaps he can shed some light on this. This person may be a minion of Hebi." Usagi bowed to both before hurrying through to the throne room.

"She said you could be in trouble," she whispered.

"This person you spoke to?"

Dell nodded. "She was able to see the past and present, Leo," she continued. "That's how I knew you'd be coming."

Leo's eyes narrowed. Who would want to come here to warn Dell about a visitor in _his_ world? This mystery had gone from the seemingly simple to the more complex.

"How are you?" she asked, nervously.

"Confused."

"I gathered," she laughed. "And…your…brothers? How…how are they?"

Leo gave her a look, accompanied by a small smile. "Are you asking about all my brothers or just one?"

"Leonardo."

"Dellandra."

The female turtle huffed, before her face crumbled in despair. "He misses you too, you know," he murmured.

"Does he?" Again with his look. "You…you must know I didn't want this," she whispered. "If things could be different…but my duties come first. He knows that."

"Yes," Leo said. "He does. Doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"Oh and I suppose I'm all sunshine yellow then," Dell retorted. "This hurts me too."

"I know," the turtle in blue stressed. "I'm not blaming you for anything. Sometimes…some times things aren't meant to be."

"You talk as though you've had the experience."

"Unwanted, yes."

The two shared a small, but sad smile. "I hope that helped," Dell replied, referring to their earlier conversation.

"It certainly didn't hurt," Leo joked. "I just wish I knew what was going on. None of this makes any sense."

"When Usagi has gathered his information from my father, I'll send him to you."

"Thanks," Leo said, bowing once more. He removed a small paddle from his belt, one that the Daimyo had given him to return to him once he was finished. He gave one last smile to Dell before moving the paddle back and forth and thus, transporting himself back to the Daimyo's throne room. Gyoji was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Leonardo," the assistant said. "I hope you were able to find your answers."

"Unfortunately Gyoji," the turtle sighed. "All I got were more questions."

* * *

_November 9th_

_I may have been careless. No, I know I have been, but yet I can't really blame myself. I'm here, here in **his** world, in his time. I know the others are suspicious of me, but I couldn't very well give them the real reason as to why I'm here. As I've said, my being here goes against everything anyway, so I should probably keep my true affiliation a secret._

_But…he's **here**._

_I tried not to look bored or get overly excited as Mike showed me around a lair that was literally a second home to me, but this…this was slightly different from what I've known. He pointed to a shelf that holds the Battle Nexus trophies, of course paying close attention to his. I certainly couldn't tell him that two more will reside there when his last two brothers bring home compete in the tournament._

_I did everything I could not to get excited when we got to **his **room, despite the fact that he was currently in it. I could see suspicion when it's right in front of me and though he was nice about it, I knew he didn't trust me as far as he could throw me. And while I understand, I truly do, I can't help but feel al little hurt by it. I didn't come here to try and lead them into something that they couldn't handle. I wanted to help them, help **him**!_

_I have no idea where Leo has gone and that worries me. I should've asked, but I didn't want to seem rude or nosey. It's bad enough that Master Splinter has a pretty good idea what's going on. I never could hide anything from him. It's…just so odd being here, seeing everything. The couch in their living area is what I used to learn how to walk; the kitchen table is where Master Splinter taught me kanji; the lab…the lab is where I perfected the invention I used to get here._

_So strange._

_I wonder…would I feel the same if I were to see home as well while I'm here?_

Mike knew when someone was not paying attention to him.

He was usually and intentionally ignored by his brothers, so he _knew_ when he was being ignored. But it was the _whom_ that was ignoring him that just seemed…highly rude! He had shown Nick everything he could think of within the lair before finally settling on the area that they used for the dojo. Maybe he shouldn't have set the kid around so many weapons, but Mikey was in his element as tour guide! He couldn't help it! Luckily, it didn't seem as though Nick was gonna pounce on them at any given moment, but even the most outgoing of the turtles could tell something was not right in Denmark.

Mikey was trying to show the younger turtle the various weapons they had on display when the kid kinda zoned out on him; he seem to be looking reverently at all the weapons, like a kid in a candy store. Again, Mike's luck held as Raph was only a few feet away, punching hard at his punching bag.

For his part, Nick went over every weapon housed in the dojo as though they were shrines to the turtles themselves. He looked and fingered the bokken that one or all of them had used as children; he eyes lovingly gazed at the first pair of nunchunkas that Mikey had ever used, as well as the first bo Donnie had ever touched. It was like he was in a trance.

"Hey!" Raph called, stopping his beating and walked over to the younger turtle. "What did you say you were here for?"

Nick turned, not at all surprised with the way Raph seemed to be treating him. "I told you," he said. "I'm trying to keep you alive."

"We can keep ourselves alive," the red clad turtle argued. "We don't need no time travelin' kid to keep us outta trouble. Besides," Raph stepped right up to the turtle, glaring at him the only way the sai wielding turtle could. "How do we know you, anyways?"

"He said we were close," Mikey stated, walking up and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Nicky-boy?"

_I was taken aback and surely it showed on my face. He calls me that in my time and for him to do so again, I was completely awed. But I had to make up a story. I couldn't reveal who I was and hopefully, I won't have to. But say what you will about these two, nothing truly gets past them._

_Nothing._

"Something wrong, kid?" asked Raph, seeing the stunned look on Nick's face.

"No…" he stuttered. "Nothing's wrong, just…just thinking is all. To answer your question, I already told you, Raph. I know you, in my time. We're close. We're…we're like family, but you know, family friends."

The two turtles nodded, slowly. "Hey," Nick continued, hoping to get out of this conversation. "Do you think Donatello would mind if I used his lab? I wanna make sure my time device is working correctly."

"You'll have to ask him," Raph growled. "I'm sure he'd like to see this time thingie of yours anyways."

"Ah," Nick sighed. He really did want to be alone in the lab, without supervision. He was old enough! "Well…it's kinda…classified. You know, hush hush. Um…actually, I'm wondering if I could also trouble you guys for some food. That's how I came to you guys in the park. I was looking for something to eat."

"No worries, little dude," Mikey replied, happily. "You're in the presence of the master chef. What temps ye palate?"

"You know," Nick said, sheepishly, rubbing his stomach. "I could really go for some pancakes, as weird as it seems."

"Pancakes?" asked Raph. "At this time of night?"

"Food is food," Nick shrugged.

"Pancakes coming up!"

"Hey, could you put in the brown sugar and nutmeg?" Nick asked. "It's my favorite!"

"Sure, man!" Mikey watched as Nick hurried to the kitchen to await his dinner. He turned to glance at Raph before saying, "I know you caught that."

"The fact that he's requesting food that you only make for special people," Raph answered. "Or the fact that he knows way too much about our lives and the lair? I don't trust him, Mike. Not one bit."

"He's definitely got the weird vibes going on," Mikey murmured. "Leo should be back by now. I'll feed our little Goldilocks in the kitchen and then get the 411."

Raph nodded and watched Mike leave for their 'guest'. He didn't trust a lot of people to begin with, but there was something about this guy that just rubbed the red banded turtle the wrong way. Maybe it was because he knew so much about them and they so very little about him. All Raph knew was this kid was bad news.

And he couldn't wait for Leo to prove it.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Two chaps in one day. I'm moving fairly quickly with this and think I'm near the end, so I'll probably post a chapter a day if possible. Again, thanks to Rhoda J for checking this all out for me. Once again, translations are listed at the end and I have numbered the sequences so you'll know where they are. I wish there was a way for you all to just hover over the sentence and get the trans. ah, but ff isn't that cool yet. One day.

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

* * *

In the universe as a whole, there are millions – literally millions – of different timelines and dimensions that one could travel to. And those were just the ones counted as 'present' timelines. There were so many paths that went different ways, choices made that went one way, decisions not chosen that went another…so many choices and so very little time.

The current year for her was 2025 in the dimension known as Nexus, otherwise known as the dimension where the Battle Nexus tournaments were held. She was heading back to her second residence, a dimension known as Edo, where she would hopefully talk some sense into the current lady there. The lady's son, the crown prince of Edo, was causing her and all of time a great big, fat headache.

It wasn't that she didn't like the boy, she did! He was her nephew after all, even if it was by marriage. Still, she had watched him grow and she could easily see the resemblance of both mother and father in him. This craziness he had gotten himself into was just that…craziness. Hadn't he learned from her own stories how badly time could be altered by just one little mistake? He was smarter than that, however this 'quest' he was on had apparently sucked every and all reasonable sense from him.

She had tried to be nice. The first time she had discovered it, she had gone to him immediately and was heartbroken at the scene she had come to. She had known about it, of course. She had been there and she had been ready to bring the turtle back in an instant but had been stopped. "This is how it has to be," he said, before shimmering away and letting her deal with the consequences.

At the time, she didn't have the heart to tell him, but when she came upon the scene again and again and in different dimensions too, it was getting to be too much. After the fifty-seventh time, she had exploded at him that he was in the wrong dimension and every time he went to change something, it changed everything on a whole scale. Of course, he didn't care.

And could she really blame him? Of course not, he was trying to save his father's life.

But that was the tricky thing about time and space. Things happened in one dimension that wouldn't necessarily happen in another. So while he was trying to save his father in one dimension, he was perfectly fine in another. She hadn't told him the extreme consequences of what he was doing – she figured he got the message when he went too far back into the past.

Waving her scepter in a twirl, the sorceress found herself in a modest, but high class bedroom. Looking around, she didn't see her husband anywhere, nor any evidence that he had been in the room. Shaking her head slightly, she left and made her way downstairs. Reaching the bottom steps, she could clearly hear the laughter and squealing of children at play and it brought a smile to her face. Never had she thought she would get to this point; oh, she had wished it and it was interesting to note that she had never imagined the kind of happiness with her version of a husband that she had with her actual husband.

Turning away from the sounds of delight, she made her way into a bright foyer where she hoped to find her intended target. As luck would have it, she did indeed find the person she was looking for, though it saddened her to see this young being so depressed and despondent. "I have returned, your majesty," she said, bowing in respect.

"Konnichiha, Ane-san,"(1) the being whispered. "You bring news?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the woman replied. "He won't listen to me. I'm thinking, perhaps, you might come with me, to help him understand."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

The being turned slightly to face the sorceress. "Perhaps I have the faith that he will accomplish what he has set out to do," the being whispered. "I have to believe what he is doing is the right thing."

"What he is doing is screwing around with time!" the sorceress exclaimed. "He's already managed to mishandle at least three different alternate dimensions that _I've_ had to fix, thank you very much! And…that sneaky little bastard managed to lose me last time and now I have no clue as to where he is or when he is!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my son a sneaky little bastard."

"Well he is," the woman huffed. "No doubt from his father. I've heard stories about him when he was smaller. Always getting in to this or that." The sorceress knew she had made a mistake when the royal turned away from her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't thinking…"

The being shook her head. "It's alright, it's just…" she sighed. "You've been gone, I'm surprised no one tried contacting you. It's been so…so very hard, these last few months…this year…I feel as though I've lost everything. My father, my husband…and now my son seems to be further and further away from me."

"I'm sorry, your highness," the sorceress asked in confusion. "Why would someone contact me? Contact me about what?"

"Gifu…"(2) she began, sniffing. "Sensei…he is dead. And I'm afraid…I shall soon follow."

* * *

Master Splinter had seen many things in his old age, things much more surreal than that of an ordinary rat. He had been special from the very first and it seemed the Gods had given blessings when sending him into the home of the Ancient One.

The aged master had always believed in fate, but was also tied into the reality of any situation that came his way. He felt it was fate that had guided him into the kitchen of the Ancient One and fate that Tang Shen had been kind and gracious enough to give him food. It was fate that led Hamato Yoshi and Yukio Mashimi to save Mr. Mortu of the Utroms and fate that led them to be Guardians. Splinter could not and would not believe it to be fate for Mashimi's betrayal or Shen's death or even for the Shredder finding his master and slaying him.

He would however believe it was fate that brought four baby turtles into his life.

The thought of his sons filled him now, as he meditated on the events of the evening. He always worried when his sons went out, as they were never far from danger. Though the Shredder was no longer a problem for them, they still had other foes. Despite a truce to take care of the true and original Shredder, they still had to be wary of the likes of Agent Bishop, Hun and the Purple Dragons, and especially Karai. He was always on edge until they all returned home, completely whole – if not for a few bruises and scrapes – and intact.

This new situation with Nick presented another problem all together. Splinter prided himself on knowing people, of sensing if their intentions and interactions with them would be sound or foolhardy. This was 'trusting his gut'. His gut had told him from the very beginning that the woman who fed him and petted him, cared for him, was a good person. His gut told him to trust her and her constant companion, his Master Yoshi. It was his gut that told him the round one was also good, even if he didn't spent much time with him. This was the person he sought in order to deliver Master Yoshi's ashes and to tell him of his murder.

Splinter's gut had told him not to trust Mashimi. The young man seemed to be filled with anger, but for what purpose, the rat didn't know. Even now, he could only remember the feelings he had in Mashimi's presence and they all harbored ill will. It was Splinter's gut that told him to run after four baby turtles who had spilled into the sewers and were covered in a strange green goo. It had been his gut to trust the young red head his sons had rescued and brought home, as well as his gut that said that while Casey Jones could be an utter menace at times, he had complete and uncompromising loyalty to him and his sons.

It was his gut that surprised him and said that this young Nick was someone he was or at least should be trusting of. He tried to study the young turtle, but found that his sons had thought him to be an unwanted visitor, but from what Splinter could see, the kame did not seem to show any malice to him nor his family. His demeanor did come off as a bit cocky and arrogant, but his eyes…they were kind; they reminded him of Tang Shen and Master Yoshi…reminded him of his own son. The aged rat could see the boy was lying, but for what purpose he did not know. He seemed unsure, if that was the word, of how to explain his being there. It almost appeared that the young kame hadn't planned this visit or at very least, hadn't planned on meeting his sons and arriving here.

Did he believe the young kame to be from the future? Yes. Yes, he did indeed believe this Nick had come from a future where they existed, but were perhaps no more.

Did he believe Nick was there to save them? Again, he believed this to also be true. Nick had come from his time to theirs in order to save them from some evil.

Did he believe Nick when he said they were close? Yes, but to a point. Splinter couldn't quite grasp the answer, but he knew Nick to be lying about this. Not at their closeness, but at the relationship of it. Yes, he believed that this young kame was indeed close to him and his sons, but not the kind of closeness he rated when, for instance, speaking of Leatherhead or Professor Honeycutt. They were friends, yes, but close; bordering on family. In fact, he agreed with a statement Leatherhead had once said, that he was family, like a cousin. Was Nick a cousin? No, Splinter believed their bond was much closer, such as what they had with April and Casey.

He believed Nick to truly be family. Splinter felt a…protectiveness, one he could only experience in being a father. Was Nick another son? No…but perhaps in another capacity maybe.

Perhaps it was too soon to say. Leonardo had gone to inquire answers from the Daimyo and maybe then this mystery could be cleared up. He didn't know, but he did want to speak to this young kame before events – and fate – took the opportunity out of his hands.

* * *

Leo's arrival back in the lair had surprisingly gone unnoticed by their new guest. The eldest turtle hadn't met any opposition as he made his way back home and was curious as to the sleeping figure that rested on the couch so peacefully. He couldn't help but stare at this newcomer; everything in him screamed something wasn't right with this picture, especially after what he had learned from his trip to Edo, but in looking at this turtle – sleeping so soundly on their couch – Leo found himself feeling a protectiveness he only felt with his family and friends.

Just who was this strange turtle?

Turning, it seemed as though everyone had gone to bed. The door to Master Splinter's room was shut tightly, though he remembered it had been closed when he left earlier; he looked up and saw that Raph and Mike's doors seemed to be open, but he didn't hear the usual sounds that came from within. That just left Donnie, who's bright 'Do Not Disturb' light was glaring from the darkness of the lair. Leo figured that's where everyone was.

Making his way silently across the floor, Leo found himself at Don's door and knocking softly. He waited for a moment before the door was opened a crack, an eye visible in between. The door opened wider to allow him access and Leo nodded to his brothers as he entered. "Figured you were all here," he whispered, looking at Raph as his immediate younger brother moved away from the door to lean against a nearby wall.

"What cha find out, bro?" Mikey asked from his position on Donnie's bed.

Leo related what he had discovered from the Daimyo and Usagi, which did nothing to temper any of their suspicions or anger. "That little shit," Raph growled. "Now we _know_ he's up to something! I say we go out there and _make_ him tell us what this is all about."

"We can't do that, Raph."

"And why the fuck not?"

As Leo sighed, feeling a great headache coming on - one only Raph could give him - Donnie spoke for the first time. "Because we're still gathering info, Raph," he said. "What good would it do if our suspect knew we had him under suspicion?"

"Dude," Mikey piped up. "He already knows he's under suspicion. Raphie boy here went ahead and told him as much."

"Fact of the matter is," Don continued. "We don't know who this guy is. We need to get our facts together. First, he claims to be from the future; I'd like to test that theory out tomorrow when he wakes up. Second, he claims to know us. That we can attest to, as he clearly has been to the lair and apparently several times at that. And, I must've given him the code. No one outside of us or April and Casey know it.

"Third, he says he's here to prevent Lord Hebi's goons from getting to us. That in itself, if you go from Leo's findings, is a half truth at best. Either someone or some_thing_ is after us or Lord Hebi _will_ come in to power, just not at this time and point."

"So where exactly does that leave us, Genius?" Raph groused.

"It leaves us with more questions than answers," Leo replied.

"I have a theory on that," Donnie murmured. His brothers looked at him, awaiting whatever thoughts the brainy turtle had. "I think his story to Raph and Mikey is somewhat true; I think he is family, just not a 'family friend' as he claims. Unfortunately, I can't really test that theory unless I get a blood sample."

"That's why you're showing him the lab tomorrow?" asked Leo.

"Partly," Donnie said. "They said he was asking about it, so why not give him the grand tour?"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" questioned Leo. "There's a lot of stuff in there that…"

"Won't fall in to the wrong hands, bro," Don assure him. "Mainly, I want to check out this time device of his. Lord Simultaneous owes us a few favors that I think I can call on."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Mike. "Lord S hates us! We keep screwing with his time wand thingie!"

"Time scepter," the brainy turtle corrected. "And that isn't us; that's Renet. However, if push comes to shove, Renet owes us big too and if there's anyone who knows about time travel, it's Renet."

"I won't lie," Leo whispered. "I don't like this one bit. But as long as this guy is here, we can't let him know we're on to him. Once we find the truth – real or not – we'll confront him, but not before." That was sent to an unhappy Raph. "We need to get to the bottom of this. The sooner, the better."

* * *

_Nov 10th_

_It is day now and already so much has happened. I believe I have calculated the dates correctly and have arrived at least a few days to a week before events which will take my father away from me. And I do not intend to let that happen._

_However, I've encountered a bit of resistance, but it was to be expected I guess. I still have no idea where Leo went last night; all I know is this morning things seemed to be filled with even more suspicion than I could have expected. Donatello granted my request to see his lab, with him in it of course. I couldn't refuse. I saw that Master Splinter kept glancing at me periodically; I know that look. He wants to see me privately once I get a change and in those moments, I know I cannot keep things from him._

_I will have to tell my story and I'm remised to do so._

_Leo and Raph spoke about going on a training run later tonight and they even invited me to practice this morning. I think Raph was more shocked than anything, but Leo said he wouldn't dare take a 'novice' out without first seeing what I could do. You would think I would take that as an insult, but I know he doesn't mean it that way. They just don't know, but today I will show them. Having defeated my trainers is how I got a somewhat ok for what I'm currently doing._

_Not that they knew I would be doing this._

_They have three generations of training on their side and for Leo, two Senseis. I have the advantage though – I have **four** generations of training and two Senseis myself. I do not hold illusions that I will come out the victor – it was hard winning **one** fight against Raph – but I would like to show them, show **him** that I'm fully capable of protecting them._

_They are, after all, my family._

Morning practice began at seven o'clock as it always did. Today would be Nick's day. He had slept fitfully the night before, horrifying visions making him toss and turn. Despite the disturbing dreams, he was still up with the rest of the turtles at six o'clock. He had just smirked at the surprise look he received from Donatello when he came into the kitchen to make coffee, especially when he saw there was a fresh pot just begging for the taking. Even Leo, who had spent the hour before meditating, had been quite surprised to see Nick sitting happily at the table.

Mikey managed to get up around six thirty, only because his stomach demanded sustenance. The orange branded turtle got to work right away in making a lumberjack breakfast – eggs, bacon, sausage, toast – the whole works. Don and Leo quietly observed that happiness that showed on Nick's face as Mikey talked about different events relating - and not relating – to cooking. In these moments, Nick seemed quite at ease, as though he was home.

At home…with family.

Donnie, always curious, couldn't help but pry into the life of this younger turtle. Nick didn't seem so guarded now, especially as Mikey engaged him in conversation. The brainy turtle began easily, asking how he slept and if any of them had woken him so early. Don listened as the turtle explained how he was always up this early, due to class of some type. His teachers never let him off easy, even if he was playing video games till early in the morning. Mikey of course asked what games he played and was elated to find extended versions of games that he himself was familiar with.

Next Donnie asked about family and how he knew them, to be exact. This did tip Nick, who tried unsuccessfully to deflect the question with something else. In the end, he just said they were friends of his uncles and mother and that he spent a lot of with them outside of his own home. Donnie let it go for the moment, hoping he could delve more into the turtle's background without distractions.

Around six forty-five, Raph made his appearance and literally swallowed his breakfast in one bite. He was not, by any means, a morning person and he usually waited till the very last second to get up and be ready for the morning's training. It was also at this time that April O'Neill-Jones arrived, with her infant daughter. Nick had to bite his tongue in order to polite and greet the red head as she introduced herself. Mikey, of course, stole the little girl away, seeing she wanted to be in the company of her favorite uncle, causing Raph to hit the younger turtle on the back of the head.

Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to see the baby. He had seen pictures of her when she had been a baby, but it was nothing in comparison of _really_ seeing her as a baby. He clearly remembered her as she was in his world – all grown up, with long dark red hair, baby blue eyes she had inherited from her father, and the softest body he had ever touched. Thinking about her made him wistful and gave him a longing to return home. She had understood his quest, maybe better than anyone, and she had supported him in it. Kissing her goodbye had probably been the hardest thing he ever had to do.

For April, seeing a fifth turtle greet her in the kitchen had been odd to say the least. She wasn't sure who this new turtle was, but like Donnie, curiosity eventually won out to the point that she began talking to him. He obviously knew who she was, without talking to the guys before hand, and she couldn't help but notice his eyes kept following Michele around like some love sick puppy. That, in itself, was a bit disturbing, but she opted to keep her eye on him at any point.

Gathering in the dojo at six fifty-seven, five turtles and one human stood waiting for their sensei to come through the door. April was just glad Michele was old enough that she wouldn't fuss every five seconds and she took into account that being around her uncles seemed to soothe the girl in a way that her pacifier or toys just couldn't. Master Splinter entered, coming to rest at the head of his students like he always had. If he was surprised to see Nick there, he never once showed it. Bowing in respect, the aged rat stood and watched his pupils follow suit.

"Pinan oyobi rohai wo shitte iruka?"(3) asked Splinter, as he looked at his new student.

"Hai, Sensei."

Master Splinter nodded before continuing. "Kyou watashi ha Nihongo deanatawo oshie masu," he said. Looking at April, he asked, "Wakarimasu ka?"

April bowed. "Hai, Sensei," she said. "Wakarimasu."

Her answer caused Nick to turn and look at her. He hadn't thought April knew Japanese nor that she appeared to be in the intermediate levels when it came to it.

"Ressun wo kaishi shimasu."

The reason Master Splinter pick these exact katas didn't escape Nick. Of course he would pick something that he hoped would get the young turtle to tell all he knew. The aged rat had done this before, when Nick had been a child and the lamp had somehow broken. The katas were to relax you, focus you on your movements and nothing else around you. They were calming and the effect would be to put a person in a state where their minds were clearer and more to observe their surroundings.

In Splinter's case, it was used as a way to get little turtles to likely confess to a misdeed. And it usually worked.

When they had completed five katas, Splinter broke them up into sparring groups. For this day, it worked very well, as the ninja master could break everyone up into three separate groups, though choosing the victor of the final bout would be difficult. While he knew April had just moved to _chunin_, he wasn't sure about Nick. He had performed his katas brilliantly and if anything, it pulled a red flag to the aged rat. Nick had obviously been trained by someone of the old ways. He decided the young kame would fare well again Leonardo, despite the look of obvious glee from Raphael, who hoped he would get a chance at the young turtle. It was decided then – Leonardo vs. Nick, Donatello vs. Raphael, and Michelangelo vs. April. That would hopefully give him the advantage of watching young Nick, as well as a chance to play with his granddaughter.

Nick was a bit a nervous, he could admit that. Though Splinter said they wouldn't be using weapons, he still knew Leonardo was more than capable of defeating him without the use of anything at hand. Both Leo and Raph had been extremely hard to beat when he had gone up against them. Raph did tend to be a hothead, but when he was focused, it was as though nothing could get past him. Leo was methodical, leery, and always observant of his opponents. As with Raph, it never seemed as though Nick could get past him.

"Youi was ii desu ka?"(4) asked Leo, as he took his stance. Nick followed suit, knowing what the elder was trying to do.

"Hai."

"Kanarazu."

Nick knew a challenge when he heard one and he wasn't one to disappoint. He came at Leo with a fist that was easily blocked. Nick was definitely on the offense, as he gave blow after blow, though nothing actually landed. Seeing that he was about to lose any type of advantage he had hoped for and that's exactly what Leo was looking for. The others observed their fight; Master Splinter mostly observed Nick's techniques, seeing most were very familiar to him, as they were something he had been taught by his own master and ones he had taught his own sons. He was still a beginner, but held his own against Leonardo, making him at least on a level slightly above that of April.

Their bout was short, though Leo made a point to correct his opponent with every swing. In the end, Leonardo was defeated, but only by a small margin, surprising the sword carrying turtle. "Not bad," he said, eyeing Nick in an odd matter of respect.

Surprising him even further, Nick bowed to him, saying softly, "Domo arigato, Sensei." Nick, realizing what he had said, hurriedly began to correct himself. "Sorry," he blushed. "I say that to anyone who gives me advice." Leo gave a hesitant nod, before going over and sitting down.

The rest of practice went without issue – April managed to one up Mikey in their spar, while Donnie used Raph's own anger to best him in theirs. Nick of course watched the matches, enraptured by what he saw. To him, these matches never tired for him, as he had always enjoyed watching the turtles spar with each other. They each had their own style, which against each other could hinder or be of benefit. He had never seen them in a battle before, but he had been told their different styles had more than once complemented each other and had saved their lives on numerous occasions.

_Except for a very important one, _he thought, bitterly. He never understood how his father had been caught the way he was. Looking at his performance that morning, how could anyone have trapped him? The young kame didn't know, but he figured anyone could have an off day; he just didn't think his father would have one in the middle of a blood filled battle.

They took a break before their final matches. Nick would go on to face April and the winner would in turn face Donatello. The kame did have to worry about that – he had seen April in action and had been stunned. The April Jones of his world didn't know moves like the ones she demonstrated against Mikey or perhaps Nick had just never seen her in action before. Not for the first time he wondered if he had gotten the dimensions wrong or if he just didn't know this woman as well as he thought he did. And on the off chance he did indeed win, he would have to contend with Donatello and Nick knew, like his brothers, the purple branded turtle was always looking for an opening, was always observant.

The group sat around, mostly discussing various things. Nick couldn't help the way his eyes strayed towards Donatello and little Michele. The sight, though touching, seemed to pull at the young kame's emotional strings. How many times had this happened throughout the years? He didn't know what seemed odder – the fact that he was looking at Michele as a baby, when she had most definitely grown up in his time or…

"You seem quiet."

The approach had been silent, just as the statement had been. It caused Nick to whirl around in surprise, coming face to face with April. "Sorry," she said, holding her hands up. "Didn't mean to startle you. I just noticed you seemed a little preoccupied."

"My apologizes," Nick murmured. "I was thinking, that's all."

"And those thoughts happen to include my daughter?"

The kame's eyes widen slightly. Was this de ja vu? Hadn't they had this conversation before? "Why…what would make you think that?"

Moving closer to him, April whispered, "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation; however, I do not take kindly to strange men looking at my daughter the way you are."

_Oh dear…even I couldn't believe it when I heard it. She thought I was some sick turtle pedophile!? I couldn't tell her the reasons – that her baby was the woman I was in love with back in my time. I didn't even know if she was aware of my purpose here._

"You've got it all wrong, April," Nick said, trying to placate the young woman. "I…don't know how much you know about me…"

"Aside from the fact that I just discovered you existed today?"

Nick couldn't help but grimace. "Yeah," he said, sheepishly. "There is that. The long and short of it is, I'm from the future with ties to the turtles here."

"I gathered," the red head replied, raising an eyebrow. "Seeing as I only know four giant turtles."

"Right."

"I take it you know who I am then?"

The young kame nodded. "As well as your daughter," he said. "Though she's much…bigger where I come from."

The two were silent as Master Splinter called for them to resume their training exercise. April gave the young turtle a smirk as she made her way to the mat, in order to get ready for their bout. Nick toughened his resolve – this was only a training match, with someone he normally did not train with.

No pressure.

He took his stance across from April, both bowing to each other. Nick was a bit wary on how he should be attacking – not knowing how April fought put him at a disadvantage. Should be on defense or offense? Was she quick like Mikey? Or calculating like Leo? Did she let her anger lead her like Raph? Or did she prefer her opponents to come to her, like Donatello? Nick was interrupted by a whoosh of air, signaling that April had just waited for her opponent to distract himself.

Damn! Always thinking!

The young kame had no other choice but to be on defense, as April came at him with cunning precision. _So_, he thought. _She has her own teaching generation._ He hadn't counted on that and it certainly showed. Doing a quick flip over her, he landed behind her and sent a standing leg kick her way, barely missing her. It was time to show this woman who he truly was. Coming at her, Nick was a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which April blocked, despite their intensity. Nick knew he could win this; he just needed to wear her down. It would be simple, it would be easy…

It would happen in slow motion, that's what he remembered. He had been launching a right fist towards her, when his hand faintly touched air. Then the floor seemed to come out from underneath him, then he saw the ceiling, and then his shell met the softness of the mat below. When he opened his eyes, April's fist was there to greet him, just hovering between his eyes.

_I have been taught, by my grandfather, by my uncles, by my mother that women in general are a force unlike any I have or will ever see. They are, to us men, a precious gift that should be cherished and protected. This has always held true when it came to the women in my life, though I had never truly understood until I fell in love myself. So, being the new age turtle that I was, I had thought, had hoped, that my defeat at the hands of April O'Neill would be something I should and would learn from._

_I am sorry to say that this inner, peaceful turtle had apparently taken lunch at the precise moment I felt my body lift in the air as April did a leg sweep to bring me down. I am…ashamed at my reaction to it. It wasn't fair! I didn't even know the woman __**knew**__ martial arts, much less the art of ninjutsu. I had been trained by two masters, __**two**__! I was a fourth level - fifth if you counted the great and mysterious Ancient One – student of ninjutsu._

_How in hell had I been beaten by a __**girl**__!?_

_I was supposed to be showing these people that I was competent, that they would be proud – if they ever discovered the truth – of the warrior I had become. It's not to say that I believe women to be inferior. Hardly! My mother could be a strict disciplinarian when she put her mind to it. Even Master Splinter deferred to her in my moments of childish recklessness. Cutting one's own switch in order to be spanked by it was not a pleasant experience and I certainly understood why no one went against Splinter's cane._

_But…I was embarrassed. There is no excuse, but I was. And I was being babyish. I have known the rules of the dojo since I was old enough to understand, younger then even. What I did was inexcusable._

Nick knew it before he did it, knew it was wrong and would bring shame not only on him, but his elders as well. But he couldn't help it. He was having a ninja tantrum – that's what Raphael had sometimes called them – and his little tantrum won out in the end.

He could only see red and could only feel humiliation. He was convinced they were laughing at him, laughing at what a big turtle he said he was, had proclaimed he was, being reduced to a loser. Who had gotten beat by a girl. That was all he could think about as he spun on his shell, performing a leg sweep on April and bringing her down. He immediately flipped to his feet, hoping to catch her off guard.

Again, his arrogance and his anger helped land him in more trouble as he turned. He hadn't expected her to recover as fast she did, thinking that after a baby, she had to be rusty. Besides, he was younger, faster, stronger…he was unprepared. Again. Thinking she would flip to her feet as he had done, he was caught off guard and stumbled back when her feet connected with his stomach and then seemed to upper cut his chin, spinning him slightly. Shaking it off, Nick felt the kick to his shell and he was once again introduced to the mat, this time face to face.

And now he was madder than hell. Turning, he intended on showing Mrs. Jones the exact training he had, only to be stopped by her foot in his face. She was perfectly balanced, standing on her left leg, while her right was extended, only a few inches from his face, which immediately turned red.

How could he have forgotten she was a gymnast?

"Juuban!"(5) Splinter commanded, causing April to pivot, moving her leg away from him and placing it back on the floor. "While you indeed have the skills, young one," the ninja master addressed the kame. "You must learn to temper your emotions and learn to stand down. You are most fortunate that April stopped when she did or you would be spending the day in our medical facility. My sons do not take kindly to those that intend to harm their sister."

_I saw it then, the looks of absolute fury on each of their faces. And I could see the disappointment there, too. Perhaps it was me interjecting what I felt and what I knew my uncles and father may feel knowing what I had done. I had lost the match and to continue after I had lost brought dishonor to not only to myself, but to my clan as well. I knew better. I have always known better. _

_In that moment, I failed my clan. _

_I failed my father._

"Hai, Sensei," the kame whispered, head down and apparently remorseful. "Gomen nasai." Turning to April, he bowed respectfully. "Gomen nasai, obasan."

Splinter only rose at furry eyebrow at the title, but said nothing. "April is the victor," he said, calmly. "Donatello, you are next. Nick, please sit near me to watch."

"Hai."

_Embarrassed more than anything in the world was a complete understatement for me this morning. I sat quietly next to Master Splinter and didn't bother to watch the spar match between Donatello and April. I'm not even sure who won, I just kept thinking about what had happened. I'm still ashamed. I couldn't even manage to get happy at the prospect that Donatello was giving me a tour of his lab. I mean, I tried, but I could see the barely controlled anger that Raph and Leo had towards me._

_I really fucked up._

_With my first few hours, I had already managed to alienate parts of my family. Good going, Nick. I wish I could say that I was excited about being in Donatello's lab – not to say that I wasn't – I just couldn't stop the way I felt. And then he actually said it was alright, that everything was going to be okay…_

Donnie knew the look of regret, sorrow, embarrassment, and guilt when he saw it. Not so much that he saw this type of look all the time, but the very fact that he had seen this look on his brothers' faces was all it took. He had been quite surprised at the seemingly underhandedness the young kame showed earlier in the day. Even Raph at his worse would never attack after a bout was over and while they all knew April was more than capable of taking care of herself, it still didn't prevent the four of them from giving the youngster the evil eye.

Truth to told, Donnie was absolutely fascinated by this young kame from the future. He still felt as though Nick wouldn't do them any harm, but those earlier suspicions he had were ringing like emergency klaxons. Morning practice had just confirmed it. Nick wasn't telling them the whole story. He hoped now, being alone with said turtle, would bring about more of this story he was refusing to tell them. But first, he had to make sure the guy didn't think they were going to strangle him in his sleep.

"Don't worry about earlier," he said, watching the teenager shuffle by a bed they kept in case. It was ironic that Donnie's lab – in which he did any and all 'big' experiments – had somehow morphed into a pseudo med facility. It certainly wasn't anything you'd find in a real hospital, but it was pretty close. Over the years, they had managed to get quite a lot of medical equipment, from syringes to medications to even an old x-ray machine Donnie hoped to convert into something smaller. With this being a med area, Donnie had taken to doing rudimentary things in his room; but for the big stuff, he came to his lab.

"April's a lot tougher than she looks," he continued, managing to get a smirk from the younger kame.

"You're telling me."

"I take it the April you know doesn't know martial arts?"

Nick shrugged. "Not the one I know," he sighed. "Or maybe I just don't know her as well as I thought. I mean, she's Shelly's mom!"

_Shelly?_, Don asked himself mentally. A part of his brain immediately identified that Nick must be talking about Michele, but he found that strange. They never called her 'Shelly'. Either the kame realized what he had said or his attention was taken for the moment as he realized where he was.

_It's only now that I realized what I had said in his lab, but at the time, I was so guilt ridden for my earlier behavior, I didn't even know I had agreed to let Donatello show me his lab; and only when I looked up did I realized I was actually there._

_I must say I'm surprised how, despite the fact that I have arrived seventeen years in the past, things have not changed. There are differences, of course, but not much. As I've said, the lair isn't as different here as it is in my time. It feels like…the furniture has been moved, if only to give some variety. As I stood in the lab, it didn't feel as though I was anywhere but where I was supposed to be. Things looked remarkably the same – there was the spare cot that was used as a medical bed; a tray off to the side that held medical instruments; cabinets that were full of medicines and the herbs that Master Splinter liked to use whenever we got sick…_

_There was a chemistry area, complete with the original beaker and vials…these were proudly displayed in remembrance of childhood and life in my time. For some reason, I was just drawn to the set, never seeing it out of its protective case before._

"Like chemistry?" Donnie asked, watching as Nick seemed to be drawn to his first ever chemistry set. How it had managed to survive for twelve years, especially with some of the stuff he came up with, he would never know. Nick nodded slowly. "I've had that set for years," he continued. "My very first one. It was a birthday present from Master Splinter and my brothers when I was ten. Do a lot of chem., do you?"

Nick's eyes were glued to the set, before shaking his head and looking slightly at Donnie. "Nanotech is my field," he whispered. "My…my _uncle_ was a scientist."

"No kidding?" Donnie asked, highly interested, though more in learning about Nick's specific work in nanotechnology and what his uncle did now than learning more about the young kame. "What he specialize in? Your uncle, I mean."

The brainy turtle could clearly see his question was met with a deep sadness that he nearly slapped himself for asking. "Listen, I didn't mean…"

"No," Nick chuckled softly. "I mean, it's…it's alright. He um…didn't really have a specialty. I mean, if I had to pick, I'd say biophys, but…he loved anything science. Didn't matter what."

"I'm sorry," Don whispered. "I take it…he's no longer with you."

Nick nodded.

"How old…were you when he died?"

"Just a baby," Nick murmured. "I don't remember him. Everything I know is what others have told me."

"I'm sorry," Don repeated. "It seems as though you would've been close. Was he your father's brother? Or your mother's?"

"My father's."

"Were they close?"

Nick was silent for a time, before looking up at Donnie. "You could say they were one in the same."

Don nodded, understanding completely. Nick's uncle and father must've twins or were a part of a large clutch, much like his own brothers. Donnie had done a lot of research back in the day, after he had lived through that second mutation thanks to Bishop. The mutagen that had changed them had always been a source of fascination for him – how had the Utroms created it, what had been the original purpose, why had it caused the changes in them – and that had always lead him to questions about him and his brothers.

It was no secret that Master Splinter was their adoptive father, hands down, and Don knew his brothers probably never thought about where they came from or who their parents were. Mikey had, in their youth and after they had gotten a TV, gone through this phase about who their mother was, who their father was. In time, the younger turtle just accepted what _was_ known to him – Master Splinter had saved them and taken them in. He was their father, regardless of species or biology.

And while Donnie felt that as well – biology did not make a parent necessarily – his scientific brain always asked, who, why, and how. The brainy turtle was realistic; at minimum, he and his brothers were pet shop turtles, meaning they probably didn't share the same parents at all; at maximum, they shared at least one parent, be it mother or father. There were times Donnie was convinced they were partly related – he figured at least Raph and Leo or Raph and Mikey were actual siblings; even he and Leo could be actually related – and then there were times Don was convinced there was no way any of them could be from the same clutch.

When they were smaller, still children in his mind, the brainy turtle clung to the belief that he was the third in a set of quadruplets. Then, they did look a bit like each other, especially without their signature colored masks and they were the best of friends. While they were most likely all the same age, or at least made so by the Utrom ooze, all of them noticed there was a hierarchy, a need to have an oldest, a middle child, and a youngest. Leo was clearly the oldest, with the way he made sure everyone was taken care of, fed, played with, etc; Mikey was clearly the youngest with his ever constant demands for attention.

That left him and Raph. Still to this day, Donnie was unsure who was the oldest between the two. They shifted back and forth – Raph was the protector, Donnie the confidant – that it was always hard to tell. But, Donnie had no doubts about this, they were the middle children of their family and prone to 'middle child syndrome', though that was mostly Raph, but the brainy turtle could admit that sometimes he used his brains to get attention away from Leo and Mikey.

"Do you do a lot of work in here?"

The question brought Donnie out of his musings and he looked at Nick, as the young kame was examining something in his hand. "Mostly big stuff," he answered, trying to peer around him. "Major medicines or things that will probably blow up…what're you doing?"

Nick held an empty vial up to his face, before looking down at the others which seemed to be filled with various liquids. "Nucleosynthesis?" he whispered, looking over his shoulder at the brainier turtle. "You do realize that what you're attempting isn't found here on Earth, or at least won't be for quite some time."

Donnie regarded the younger turtle contemptively. "And just what is it do you think I'm trying to do?" he asked. "Nucleosynthesis isn't exactly a foreign concept."

"It is when you try to produce it within a lab," Nick countered.

Again, Don looked at this turtle, not sure if he should be awed or highly suspicious. "Coming from the future," he began. "I highly doubt that you are somehow unfamiliar with alien species or their knowledge of us."

"Where do you think I got the materials for my time watch?"

"Just how well do you know this family and our friends?"

"Well enough."

_Of course, this was when the ole turtle luck came true to form. Raph says that and has ever since I was a kid. I had always wondered what that meant until I began this journey of mine. Having a time watch or rather, a highly stylized dimensional transporter, had been – if I may say – a stroke of genius and not because I could go through time and space and stop the murder of my father._

_No, having this device was great because after all the times I had been thwarted, I decided it was high time I knew when __**she**__ would show up. I mapped out her signature and inputted it into the device, setting it to alert me when she was even remotely close to a time that I resided in._

_She was near._

_Unfortunately, in order to keep myself hidden, I had kept the device on vibrate – high intensity. To say the sudden reverbs of my wrist shocked me was an understatement. Again, turtle luck won out because the sudden movement caused me to drop the very vial I had in hand. I tried my best to catch it, only cutting my hand slightly in the process. I was mortified. _

_Could I be any stupider today?_

_Donatello was nice enough to bandage me up, saying it was just a small cut and nothing to worry about. But I couldn't help but worry. I had broken a vial! Something, that for me, was like taking a knife to the famous Mona Lisa or putting a dent in the Leaning Tower of Piza. Yes, I was fine, but his chem. set wasn't and it was because of __**me**__._

Donnie tried his best to calm the younger kame down. It was just a vial, it wasn't like he couldn't get more. He and April swapped stuff all the time, but it seemed to go on deaf ears. Only when Leo came in, hearing the shattering of glass, did the kame perk up a little. The leader looked between the two of them, wondering what was going on, but decided it would be best to talk to Donnie alone.

Instead, he announced, "Training tonight, nine o'clock. Master Splinter thought you put on an impressive performance today, Nick. Perhaps you'd like to join us tonight."

The teen, though still guilty over breaking a part of Don's set, couldn't help but get a little excited. "You want me to run with you guys?" he asked, looking between Donnie and Leo.

Leo just nodded, shooting a look to his younger brother. "It'll certainly put us at an advantage," Donnie suggested. "Especially if we run into Casey along the way. 'The more, the merrier,' as Raph would say."

"Raph wouldn't say that," Nick stated, before shutting his mouth tightly. And he wondered why people called him 'motor mouth'.

Leo studied the kame before smirking. "Mikey would though," he said, his eyes betraying the smile on his face. If he wasn't suspicious before… "Nine o'clock," he repeated. "Don't be late." He turned, assumedly going to tell the other two his plans for the evening.

"Go get some ice on that," Donnie said, nodding to the youngster's bandaged hand. "It'll take the sting out."

Nick nodded, sending a smile to the scientist before heading towards the kitchen. Don watched him go, gears in his head once again spinning wildly and out of control. He began to pick up larger shards of glass before he got to one that was obviously blood stained. Smiling, the scientist nodded triumphantly.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**:

1. Good morning, big sister.

2. Father in law

3. Splinter:Do you know the pinan and rohai? (these are katas)

Nick: Yes, Sensei.

Splinter: Today, I will instruct you in Japanese. (to April) Do you understand?

April: Yes, Sensi. I understand.

Splinter: Start the lesson.

4. Leo: Are you ready?

Nick: Yes.

Leo: By all means.

5. Splinter: Enough!

Nick: Yes Sensei. I'm sorry. (to April) I'm sorry, Aunt.


	6. Chapter Five

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

* * *

The wind was biting, as was the noticeable chill in the air. November in New York was always a blessing and a curse for four mutant turtles. On one hand, it meant it was that much closer to Christmas and while Mikey was the only one who outwardly showed his enthusiasm about it, his brothers looked forward to the holiday season as well. The downside of course, was that they were more susceptible in colder weather, due to them being cold-blooded. Training runs were usually few and far in between because of how cold it was and the outer wear they wore tended to hinder their movements.

Tonight's training run wasn't a planned one; it was something that Leo had come up with after watching Nick's performance in morning practice. He had also noticed, like Master Splinter, that Nick's movements were nearly identical to their own. That not only intrigued him, but disturbed him at the same time. Why and how did Nick know movements they themselves had known all their lives? How did he know Master Splinter? In his world, was their master _his_ master too? And how did he know Japanese? Was he from Japan? Leo didn't think so, but he had to learn the language somehow. Was it taught to him? And by whom?

Just who _was_ this turtle!?

Leo tried calming himself internally; he needed to make sure this would work and he couldn't afford any lingering feelings of defeat to cloud his judgement. Truthfully, he had been a bit shocked at losing. It had been years, _years_, since his brothers had been able to defeat him during spars and the only one who could ever come close was Raph, only because he took their bouts very personally. But to lose to a newcomer wasn't what actually surprised the leader the most.

It was the utmost show of respect that Nick had shown as Leo critiqued him.

The eldest knew he won no favors when he did that to his brothers – Raph downright resented having Leo tell him what was wrong with his fighting style; Donnie and Mikey just rolled their eyes good naturedly, but he knew they probably tuned him out as best as they could. It wasn't to say that they wouldn't ask for his advice on a move – well, Raph wouldn't or if he did, it was in a roundabout way – but to be given advice without asking for it never endeared him to his younger brothers.

Even April was at the point where she would just humor his teachings, even if she actually did listen to what he was telling her.

So to not only have someone actively listen to him, but to actually _thank_ him for the teachings had thrown the elder turtle off quite a bit. And it was the way Nick said it, too; he had addressed him as sensei. Was Leo his teacher in his world? The kame had mentioned he had classes of some sort; was he learning ninjutsu, just as he and his brothers had?

All the information Leo got only seemed to compound the mystery more. The more that was revealed only lead to more questions he was left with. What was Nick hiding? Could he be wrong, be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Perhaps his story _was_ true – perhaps Lord Hebi did take over his world and Leo and his brothers had gone to save it and they perished. The only difference was that it hadn't happened yet, at least not in the time Nick was in. Maybe Nick jumped too far, perhaps it wouldn't happened for years to come.

Leo didn't know and that's what drove him nuts. He didn't know! There were questions he would ask, only to be met with more questions. That's when he got the idea of training. He tried to steer clear of it during the winter months, knowing how sluggish they were when the temperatures dropped, but this was an opportunity to see the young kame in real action. He didn't want to get the boy hurt, on the contrary. He was hoping if what he thought to be true – that Nick was being taught by either him, his brothers, or their father – then he would know the exact way they trained when above ground.

He only hoped they wouldn't run into trouble like they usually did.

Nine o'clock began to roll around and Leo was happy to see that his brothers and Nick were all by the door, getting ready to leave. Mikey was doing his best to convince the kame that he needed more than what he was wearing to brave the rooftops of Manhattan. "Dude," he was saying. "You'll totally freeze you're a…I mean, your shell off." The youngest brother threw an innocent smile towards his father, instantly correctly any language he was going to say.

"I'm telling you, Mike," Nick replied. "I got insolation. You really think this is my first time in New York?"

That statement didn't go unnoticed.

"Just how many times you been here, kid?" Raph asked, bluntly, securing a black beanie over his head.

"Couple."

"Be careful, my sons," Splinter said, as he watched his children bundle up for the night. "Only an hour, Leonardo."

"Unless something comes up," Mikey piped up. "Cause you _know_ something always…OW!"

"Not if you don't jinx us, it won't," Raph growled, raising his hand as it looked like Mikey would protest.

"We'll try to keep any run ins we encounter brief, Sensei," Leo said.

Master Splinter couldn't help but smirk at the unsaid irony in that statement. "Nick, I wish to speak with you when you return."

If it had been anyone else, Nick may have feigned he would be tired or complained, but he knew the tone of voice well. This was a summons, one not to be missed, unless threat of death. And apparently, the others knew it as well. The young kame had no choice but nod quickly, assuring his arrival later. Leo looked to make sure everyone was dressed for their outing, frowning slightly at Nick's less than warm appearance. "All set?" Everyone gave their assurance.

"Let's go."

* * *

_I must admit, I was extremely excited. In my world of Edo, I didn't need to hide at all times of the day or night; it was my right as heir and ruler to come and go as I pleased. _

_Well, as long as I had my mother and Master Splinter's permission._

_On those rare times when my uncles went back to New York, I was still too young to do the training exercises they had grown up with. Still, when I became of age, I was able to accompany at least one uncle across the rooftops of New York. There isn't much of a difference between the New York in my world and the New York that I am now in. There were a bit fewer people or maybe it was because of the late hour in which we traveled._

_Now however, there still seemed to be people milling about and there were still lights and sounds going on. It didn't take us long to reach the roof of a nearby building. I admit that I lingered a few times, still in awe of not only being able to actually run with them, __**him**__, but at the lights and sounds that made the city just…come alive!_

_Finally though, we stopped and they all stood looking at me and at each other. Somehow I knew it wasn't going to be good nor easy…_

Raphael would be lying if he thought this was a good idea.

He would grudgingly admit that the kid had some skills, but what Leo had propose to him earlier, about letting him come along on their training run, was probably the dumbest idea his brother ever had. They still didn't know who this kid was and to top it off, everything he did just about tipped his hand that he knew more than he was telling. Raph _hated_ that.

He was fairly simplistic kinda guy – he didn't hold the punches; if he thought something was wrong, he would tell you. His brothers were all used him telling them like it was. It may not have won him any favorites contests, especially with Leo, but that's who he was. And if he could tell people how things were, the least they could do was be straight with him.

And this kid was so not being straight with them.

He didn't get it. What was going on in that round, bald head of his that was so bad, he couldn't tell them? He had already alluded that they were in danger; big deal! They were _always_ in some form of danger. His big brother may think Karai and the Foot would leave them alone, but Raph knew they wouldn't. He knew Karai hadn't forgiven them for what happened to her father and he knew, somewhere deep down, Leo hadn't forgiven _her_ for trying to kill them off while he was gone with the Ancient One. But Raph also knew that in that same place, Leo hadn't wanted to give up on her, give up on whatever diluted dreams he had about her, about _them_…

They were no strangers to the possibility of death; they wouldn't run up to it and slap it – usually – but they wouldn't run from it either. The red branded knew this and had accepted it. Would it destroy him if he lost one of his brothers? Of course it would, just like it would destroy the others, but again, he was a realist. He knew it would happen sooner or later. But the way this kid was going on and on about it made him distrust him from the start. And if he was from the future, why didn't he just go back to a few days or months before whatever killed them killed them? Why come all the way back here?

Oh no, Raphael was not stupid by any means. He knew there was something going on and he sensed the others knew it too.

"Alright," Leo replied, once everyone had arrived. "You heard Master Splinter, we only have an hour, so I suggest we do a little training excerise to pass the time."

"Can we get food while we're here?" Mikey asked. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Donnie joked. Turning to Leo, he asked, "So what're we doing?"

Staring at Nick with a smirk on his face, Leo replied, "I thought I'd let Raph pick tonight."

_This can't be good_, Nick gulped.

"This can't be good," Mikey voiced, seeing the maniacal gleam in his older brother's eyes and smile.

"I say we do an old favorite," the red branded turtle said. "What do you call it, bro? Ninjutsu stealth and heightened senses?"

"Stealth and heightened senses?" Nick asked, his mind traveling back to a time he had heard that exact same phrase before. Looking up he asked, "Do you mean…?"

_I of course should've known that Raph had a devious little plan up his sleeve. I hadn't finished asking my question before we were engulfed in smoke and then I was chocking. Once my eyes and throat cleared, I was shocked to find that I was alone. Looking everywhere and which, the others had clearly disappeared. It was only then my mind caught up to the rest of me, remembering the smirk on Raph's face, but the small pellet he held in his hand._

_It was then I recalled the phrase's true meaning and who I had heard it from before._

"Hide and seek?" the kame finished. "Guess this means I'm 'it'."

Smikring to himself, Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tracker of sorts. He wasn't sure if this would actually work, only that it worked on his uncles in his world. The signatures should have been the same so…it took a moment, but as he took his first few steps, a small orange blip appeared onscreen, just off to his right.

The younger kame didn't waste time in finding the others, catching Mikey, then Raph, then Leo, and lastly Donnie. It was clear that none of them were happy at being caught so easily. "I call shenanigans," Mikey whined, pointing to the little pad Nick held. "He so cheated."

"Having a tracking device defeats the purpose of the exercise, Nick," Leo admonished.

"Well," Nick shrugged. "I figured that if you could get a head start with throwing a smoke pellet, I had to use something to my advantage."

"That was all his idea," Leo mentioned, jerking a thumb in Raph's direction.

"Thanks a bunch, tattle tale."

"Guys," Donnie groaned. Looking at his watch, he continued with, "We still have about twenty five minutes before we have to be back. We got time for one more game…er…I mean, exercise."

"I call follow the leader!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at Nick. "Let's see if Nicky-boy here can lead us back home. No cheats!"

"Alright, alright," the kame placated. "Follow the leader, huh?" He suddenly got a smile on his face, one that was completely full of mischief, Donnie was convinced he picked it up from Mike. Bouncing excitedly, he said, "Let's see if you old boys can keep up." With that, he took off, hitting the ledge of the roof, jumped, and flipped midair in order to land on the adjacent building.

"I know he didn't just call _us_ old," Raph grunted.

"He did, dude," Mikey replied, taking off with Donnie. "And he's making us look that way. C'mon!"

_I was having so much fun. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed like this or had been so carefree. It's not like I don't laugh when I'm home, in my time, in my world, but after everything that had happened, it was so difficult to be happy, to __**feel**__ happy. In my time, my father is dead; my grandfather is dead; my mother is dispondant; my uncles, though they try, you can clearly see that when they are around me, they can't help but think of __**him**__._

_And in turn, when I'm with them, I can't help but wonder about him as well. Everyone says I'm so like him, like he was when younger, but I wouldn't know. My mother has often said I have his same facial expressions. They don't understand what it does to me, to know I am a living, breathing replica of my father and I have never met him._

_I have no memories of him at all._

_The night was perfect; just me, my uncles, and my father, though they had no idea of our relationship and I am hoping to keep it that way. I've already done enough damage by running into them and letting them know why I'm there, but again, I couldn't help it. But…it seemed right, somehow, right in that I spend time with them, with him, even if they will never know who I truly am._

_It shouldn't been perfect. Which of course when that ole turtle luck comes into play. I almost fell off the side of a building when my watch went off, this time a stronger pulse than before._

_**She's**__ here._

Nick hastily skidded to a stop, teetering on the ledge of the roof he stood on. "Not now," he whispered. "Not yet. Not again."

"Hey yo," Mikey huffed, putting a hand on the young kame's shoulder in order to pull him from the edge. "Need to be careful, little dude, or you'll fall right off." Seeing the panicked look on his face, Mikey turned the kame around to face him. "What is it?"

By the time Nick could calm himself down enough to actually speak, they were joined by the other three who were looking at him in concern. "We gotta go," he said, urgently. "She's here!"

"Who's here?" Leo asked, but any comment that Nick was going to make was stopped by a scream in the distance.

Raph sent an annoyed growl towards Nick, before saying, "C'mon. It's show time." He quickly jumped over the side, sliding down a drain pipe that was in reach. The others quickly looked at each other before following the temperamental turtle to the ground below. It was a scene they had come across before – young woman not paying attention to her surroundings, suddenly finding herself surrounded by horny teenagers and young men. And it certainly wasn't anything they couldn't take care of.

Out of the group of four, two were already down by the time the other turtle brothers arrived. The young woman was no where to be found, obviously once she was no longer in danger, she quickly ran away out of relief or fear, you could never tell. One of the men was obviously too scared to want to fight, so he took off into the night, screaming about monsters. The one that was left still thought he was tough, tough enough to take on these interlopers.

"I know you really don't think you can take all five of us," Raph chuckled. "You're gonna be in a world of hurt, buddy."

"You guys don't scare me," the thug sneered. "No fuckin' freaks in frog masks are gonna scare me."

"Turtles!" Donnie exclaimed. "Turtles, damn it! Seriously!" Reaching into his grab bag, he pulled out two little hand puppets. "_This_ is a frog," he said, pushing the puppet that looked like Kermit the Frog towards the thug. "_This_ is a turtle." He moved the other puppet, what looked like a miniature version of Raph, complete with red mask across his eyes, forward. "There is a difference. Frogs are amphibians, while turtles…"

"Not now, Donnie!" three voices shouted, causing the fourth turtle to stop his scientific explanation.

"You wanna play?" Raph asked, taking out a sai and spinning it in his hands. "Let's play." With lightening reflexes, Raph flicked his wrist and his sai flew from his hand, embedding itself in the wall behind the lone man's head. Noting that the weapon could've been between his eyes, the thug quickly decided he did _not_ want to tangle with these guys and ran off, all signs of toughness gone. "No one ever wants to play with me."

"Probably cause you play too rough," Leo joked.

"Guys," Nick stammered, looking off into the distance. "We need to book. Now!"

"What the hell's a matter with you?" Raph questioned, giving the younger kame a questioning look.

"No time!" Nick shouted, pointing to a nearby manhole cover. "If you want to live, you'll do what I say."

The four were obviously curious as to what the young kame was glaring at, but if it was dangerous, Leo didn't want to take that chance of being caught off guard. He nodded to the others and though Raph clearly wasn't happy about running, he did help Mikey lift the manhole cover. He waited until all three were below before climbing down, stopping to urge Nick to follow them.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I had hoped she would at least give me the benefit of the doubt before showing up here, but of course that was never how this worked. She was much closer than I wanted her to be; I had hoped maybe my watch was malfunctioning, but it was clear when I saw the splash of color from my side view, she was here. I couldn't let her see that I had found them, that I was with them and certainly didn't want her to see me. With all that power under her control, I didn't want to force a fight, not like before. I looked, relieved that they were safely underground or so I thought._

_I wasn't aware that Leo was waiting for me; I was solely concentrated on watching her from across the way, trying to find a way to get to me without being seen or making a scene. I have given her enough of a headache to last a lifetime and I wasn't going to stop until things righted themselves in the world. Unfortunately, that utter sense of righteousness is what landed me into the trouble I now face._

"Renet?"

* * *

Master Splinter had lived a long life, longer than that of an ordinary rat. He had also seen many things in his time and was aware when things were not right in the world.

It was in meditation that Splinter found the most inner peace – he had the ability to speak to his dead master many times, usually asking for guidance in dealing with four unruly children and then with four rambunctious teenagers. He was able to speak to the Ancient One this way, and the discussions they had were clear enough reason for the rat master to send his oldest son for personal introspection under the Ancient One's care.

It was also in meditation that Splinter was able to see the undercurrents of the world, to see turmoil and unrest before it could happen. He wasn't all powerful, not by any means, but when he did receive visions, he grasped them and would try to find their meaning. His latest vision had answered some of the questions he had been having of late about the young kame Nick. The ninja master had already accepted that this young turtle was related somehow, though he couldn't pinpoint the how.

In his mind's eye, he studied Nick intently, just as he had when the boy was in the lair with them. He knew his sons to be suspicious, especially the older boys, and it was in their right to hold anyone they perceived as a threat to the family as an enemy until proven otherwise. But from the moment the young kame had entered their home, Splinter did not detect any malice from the boy. Could he be tricking them, cloaking his emotions? It was possible, of course, but Splinter didn't think so.

When he relaxed his mediations, his thoughts, the answer came to him like a rush of wind. He could only count it as a theory for now, but he wanted to be proven right. As he saw his sons and their guest off, he requested Nick's presence when they returned. His voice was calm, but there was authority in it; his sons knew the tone of voice well and apparently, so did Nick.

So the aged master waited, hearing the door to the lair open and hearing the footfalls of his sons as they entered. Luckily, he didn't hear any injury, but he could feel the air in the home was now tense. Something had happened and it wasn't good. He could hear the hushed overtones as they entered the living room, heated words from Raphael and Leonardo, diplomacy from Donatello, and the interjection of humor from Michelangelo. He could only guess as to who they were either speaking to or about. Soon, the ninja master heard the faint tapping on the Japanese door to his room. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Enter."

He could tell from the presence this was not one of his sons. While there was a hesitancy, the person didn't show Leonardo's confidence, Raphael's indifference, Donatello's worry, or Michelangelo's guilty humor; no, Splinter knew immediately who had entered his chambers. "Suwari kudasai," he spoke. The individual did as he was told, taking the seat across the teacher, kneeling and placing his head on the floor, like he had been taught.

"Goshinpai okake shimashita."

He could tell from the muffled voice that it was strained, no doubt from the whispered conversation from earlier. "Nanika guai ga warui desu ka?"

The person shook his head, sadly. "Mondai wa sorehodo kantan deaw nai," was the response. "Moushi wake arimasen."

Splinter opened his eyes, not at all surprised to see the young figure before him. While a part of him melted at such a familiar gesture of apology, he was aware this young kame knew he would not tolerate such behavior at any age. "Anatano sagi tono watashiachi no meiyo wo yogosu," he stated.

"Hai, ojiisan."

"I expected much better from my grandson."

Nick raised his head to peer at the ninja master across from him. "Why am I not surprised that you know?" he whispered.

"I didn't, at first," Master Splinter replied. "But as a teacher of ninjutsu, do you not think I wouldn't recognize my own teachings?"

"I never meant to be dishonest," Nick sighed. "In fact, I wasn't even supposed to meet you. I was just…just gonna watch, make sure they'd be alright."

"So it is true," the rat master whispered. "My sons will die."

"No," Nick sniffed. "Just one."

Splinter's eyes grew at the realization. "My son," he murmured. "My poor son."

"Not if I can help it," the young kame grounded out. "I won't lose him again."

"In ordinary circumstances," the master began. "I would tell you to continue your silence, if to keep your history and your timeline intact. However, as a father – and apparent grandfather – I cannot help but wish to be selfish in this instance."

"What should I do, ojiisan?"

Master Splinter looked at the young kame – he could see it now; the coloring, the eyes, the expression – so much like his son, but probably a shared appearance with the boy's mother as well. "I take it that where you are from, we are not happy about your journey?"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "When I get back," he snorted. "I'll be lucky if I can sit down for a week." The two were quiet before Nick looked up at his grandfather. "You understand, don't you?" he asked, timidly. "You understand why I had to do this?"

"I believe your heart was in the right place," the ninja master whispered. "I cannot say the same for your head. If you believe yourself to be successful in this endeavor, I will not speak a word of it to my sons. But that means that you must use caution if you are to keep the timeline in balance. I'm sure you've noticed they are already suspicious of you."

Nick nodded.

"It is their nature to be distrusting of anyone not a part of our clan," Splinter resumed. "Though it may hurt you, your father and uncles do not mean to do so. You must take what you can, without arousing their suspicions further."

Again, Nick nodded. It was a blow, but he knew his grandfather saw the truth of the matter. He needed to get in and get out, as they used to say. Right now, he was dwaddling. It had been touch and go after Leo had seen that glimpse of Renet, to the point that Nick's neck met the point of the leader's sword once they were further down in the sewers. He hated lying, but this had to be done. He told them Renet had gone rogue, had lost her mind, and had been chasing him all through time trying to stop him. That she was working for Lord Hebi's force, though not on her own control.

It wasn't a lie per say, but it certainly wasn't the truth either.

Splinter looked at the kame, his head tilted slightly. "Anata wan an to iu namae desu ka?"he asked.

Nick looked at him in confusion at first, but grinned slightly and blushed. "Niccolo."

"Of course it is." Splinter couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Mikey knew when his brothers were mad and right now, they were all mad enough to take on the whole Foot and Karai, just the four of them.

That wasn't to say the youngest brother wasn't mad either; he was annoyed if anything. They obvious had some big mystery on their hands and at the center of it was Nick. Granted, Mike liked the kid. If he said he was a close family friend, well then, he was a close family friend. He didn't believe that, but he didn't think the guy was going to kill them in their sleep either.

Mikey wasn't a big mystery guy – that was Leo and Donnie's department – he was an action guy, more of a super hero in disguise type guy. He loved cloak and dagger stuff, as long as he got to wear the cloak and carry the dagger. It was bad enough that Nick wasn't being straight with them – that was really what got the younger turtle's goat – but it was like every time they asked him something, his stories only brought gloom and doom. Lord Hebi had apparently taken over the world, they were _dead_, and now Renet had somehow turned against them and was chasing down Nick.

Just what the hell was going on?

And just when Mikey thought he and Donnie would need to save the kid from the wrath of Leo and Raph, Mr. Science Guy pops up and says he's solved at least one part of the puzzle. Thank God! That's why Mikey loved his big bro Donnie. Now, the three of them stood around in Don's room, the DND sign blaring "stay away" as loud as red lights could blink and the air was tense and stuffy, like Donnie was gonna drop the A-bomb and tell them hard core, Earth shattering news.

And Donnie did not disappoint.

"So you were able to get a DNA strand from him?" asked Leo, once Donnie told them why they were there.

"Well," Don said, spinning in his chair to face them and holding up a microscope slide. "I can only go so far in determining parentage, IE, I can't tell _exactly_ who his parents are, but I can tell you who's family he belongs to."

"Well?" Raph asked, impatiently. "Who the hell is he?"

Donnie waited a beat, looking at each one of them in turn.

"He's our son."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Splinter: Please sit down.

Nick: I am sorry to disturb you.

Splinter: Is anything wrong?

N: The problem is not so easy/I have no excuse for my bad behavior.

S: You dishonor us with your deception.

N: Yes, grandfather.

S: What do they call you/What is your name? (The meaning is that Splinter wants to know his given name)


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Apologizes for not updating. As some of you have noticed, had some issues this week and the past weekend, so when I _wanted_ to update and couldn't and I was kinda sad that no one reviewed the last chapter. :'( Cause of that, I've decided to give you all two extra chapters this week. Also, I want to give credit where it's due. While the new Star Trek movie is what gave me the idea, I did find inspiration in Askre's Assassin series, as well as the fic 'Five Stages of Grief' by DonnieBoy. No intention is being made to copy or imitate these great works, but I had wanted to include them in my first author's note and forgot.

Also, these last chapters aren't completely beta read as my dear reader Rhoda J is at camp :'(. Tried my best, but I may missed some things. For chapters 8 & 9, I'll be a little more observant. Lastly, I was hoping to have this thing finished by the time I got to the "big reveal" as I call it, so that I could post my Hangover inspired fic, but sadly I've been lagging this week and what's worse (though depending how you look at it), I've kinda started another fic (which I have equally lagged on). RL has gotten to me, so please be patient. For my readers starting school in the coming weeks, I'll try my best not to laugh at your plight (kidding). School is important, so WMG says homework before fan fic!

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

**

* * *

**There was complete and utter silence, as though the air in the room had been sucked right out, as though time itself had stopped. When it resumed, it still took a few seconds for what Donnie had told them to sink in.

"What?"

"Our son!?"

"What you talkin' 'bout, Donnie?"

Don couldn't say he didn't expect the stunned and surprised questions that arose at his statement. Even he couldn't believe it. He had started doing tests as soon as he got within his room, taking the blood from the broken glass and analyzing it.

It had taken all day, but he knew he would have a result once they returned from their run. He of course didn't expect Leo to whip out his katana and point it straight at Nick; he was still confused by the story. Renet had been taken by Lord Hebi? How? Surely with her knowledge of time and space, she would know there was trouble, so why would she go there?

Alone?

That's where Nick's story began to come apart at the seams. Donnie was convinced that things were perfectly fine in whatever world he was in and that Renet _must_ have a reason to be chasing him. The problem with that theory was Don nor his brothers had anyway of contacting Renet; all their dealings were because she found _them_.

The walk home had been a ball of angry energy that apparently hadn't died once he assembled his brothers in his room. He had waited until Nick had silpped into Master Splinter's room before he hurried to his, hoping the results of his research would be ready. He had nearly groaned when he saw it would still take another thirty minutes, thirty minutes of which he watched Raph and Leo glare at the paper door leading to their father's room, just waiting to hear the sounds of a fight in order to jump into action.

The two oldest brothers had been so adamant in this, they had yelled at Mikey to keep the TV down, lest it drown out the sounds of a struggle. Mercifully, the test concluded itself and Don checked the results, seeing them clearly and knowing he had been partially right in his earlier assessment. Now he had to tell the others.

"I'm sure you'd like me to spare you a deep introspective about DNA and genes and all that stuff," he stated. Seeing the ever so excited looks on their faces at that prospect, the scientist just rolled his eyes and continued. No one appreciated science anymore. "Right," he continued. "The point of all of this is that Nick shares a high number of characteristics from his father that matches the sequence in our DNA. We all know how DNA works, right?"

He could tell the answer was immediately 'no', but no one wanted to say anything, lest he began a lengthy, thought out explanation. "DNA is what makes us who are," he began. "It's what genes are made out of. It tells our bodies what color eyes we'll have, what color hair, whether we are predisposed to an illness or a disease."

"Okay," Leo nodded. "So you're saying Nick's DNA matches one of us?"

"Again," Donnie grimaced, while shrugging. "I can't tell."

"Why not?" asked Raph, a bit irritated.

"Because the Utrom mutagen happened," the scientist mentioned. "If we hadn't come in contact with the mutagen, it would've been easier to tell, as we would all have separate DNA. Unfortunately, in order to get to this, to the forms we're in now, the mutagen overwrote a lot of it. Think of it as, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Man, that sounds tasty right now."

"Mikey, shut up. The adults are talking."

"When you mix it all together," Donnie continued, ignoring the argument in the background. "It's a mesh of ingredients. So on one slice of bread, you have mostly peanut butter with a splash of jelly and on the other slice, more jelly than peanut butter. Nick's DNA is the same, he has equal amounts of turtle DNA and mutagen created DNA."

"What does that mean?" asked Raph, confused.

"It means his mother is a turtle," Leo murmured.

"A turtle like us," Donnie corrected. "Without the Utrom intervention."

"You mean his mom's a part of Roshi's Island?" Mike exclaimed.

Donnie nodded. "And one of us," he said, looking at his brothers in turn. "One of us is Nick's father."

* * *

_Nov 11__th_

_Something is not right._

_For some reason, I have awoken this morning with a feeling of dread unlike any other I have ever felt. Could this be the day? I've tried to calm myself, but I can't help it. Perhaps it was seeing Renet and knowing that the others know about her as well; maybe it was my talk with Master Splinter; perhaps this is the day my father will die and I have not done anything to stall it or prevent it._

_I just don't know._

_All I know is, there's something not right._

As Nick had stated, he was an earlier riser. Despite that, this morning he rose earlier than normal, right around four in the moring, nearly an hour before Leo got up to meditate. There was just something that was telling the young kame things were not how they should be. He didn't know why he felt this way, he just did, and it put his mind in a turmoil.

His talk with Master Splinter the night before confirmed his suspicions that the ninja master had known all along who he was. While Nick didn't really feel bad about that – he had known himself that the aged rat knew – he was a bit apprehensive about what the other four turtles knew. He had come out of Splinter's room to see that no one was within the living room. He found that a bit strange, as he knew Mikey enjoyed a bit of late night television. His eyes were then drawn to the solid red glow in the distance, which he knew to be Donatello's room and he had vague idea of why the light was on and where the others had gone.

He had really managed to piss Leo and Raph off last night; he really thought the elder turtle was going to run him through with his sword. It was unexpectant, but yet expectant at the same time. Nick had hoped he could persuade Leo that what he saw was a minion of Lord Hebi's, in disguise of the being they knew as Renet; he had hoped the others had taken off for home and he just needed to convince Leo things were fine and dandy.

But of course, like everything else in this world, Nick had not been prepared as he climbed down the ladder and came face to face with four angry and confused turtles and a katana at his neck. Of course they had waited until the last two turtles were safely underground and of course, Leo had done his 'older brother duty' to inform them that he had just seen Renet.

That they had run away from Renet.

That's when the younger turtle had to think quickly – Leo had demanded to know why they were running from Renet, who apparently despite what he had heard, was an acquaintance of theirs. Raph wanted to know why Renet was chasing him and why they hadn't waited for her. Maybe she was trying to warn them? That had been Mikey's question. Donnie had been quietly confused. Before he knew what he was doing or saying, Nick had launched into a story about how Lord Hebi's forces had discovered about Lord Simultaneous and about Renet and they had lured her into a trap.

Renet, being loyal to the turtles, had been tortured until she finally turned against them. That was how Hebi was able to get to the turtles in the first place – Renet had lead the turtles into a trap. And that's why they had been called for help.

And that's why they were killed.

He tried to bring up the feelings he had learned from the day of his father's death, from the scene he had found, over and over again until Renet had told him he was in the wrong place. But he remembered – remembered every time and place he went where his father would be killed by something or someone; it didn't matter now who would cast the killing blow. He would not and could not lose his father again.

The quartet had been angry, of course; angry that Nick hadn't told them the source of his panic earlier, but again he appealed to them – would they have believed him? If his pursuer had been, oh say April O'Neil, would they have believed her to have betrayed them? He couldn't risk that, especially when he needed to keep as much about the future hidden from them as possible. This had done nothing to ease the worry and concerns – or the anger – of Leo and Raph, though it seemed Mikey and Don were a little more accepting. The walk to the lair had been silent, though Leo had turned to him sharply once they were inside, telling him if there were any more surprises, he had better tell them.

Yeah. Right. Like that would happen. As much as the thought of revealing what he knew was so close to being uttered, his talk with Master Splinter renewed his resolve. He needed to be sure, he needed to know if this was the correct date. With the feelings he was currently having, he thought a triumphant yes, today or tonight, something would try and take his father and he would not let it happen.

Fate and history be damned.

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, Nick stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready. He easily found the herbal tea that Leo and Master Splinter drank and began making a pot. He was just starting to get the coffee maker ready for actual coffee when a voice from behind alerted him he wasn't alone.

"You're up early."

"So are you," the young kame countered, turning and unsurprisingly seeing Leo standing behind him. He offered the elder turtle a cup filled with liquid, which Leo looked at strangely. "You still like herbal tea, right?"

The leader tried and failed at suppressing the surprise look on his face as he nodded slowly, taking the warm mug and sitting down at the table. He blew into it, letting the steam warm his face for a moment before taking a sip. Lemon – Raspberry, as he liked it, with no sugar and a bit of honey mixed in. "Make sure you…"

"Save enough for Master Splinter," Nick said, finishing the statement without turning. Leo looked up, noticing his father's mug sat off to a corner in order to make room for the two mugs that Nick was already placing down. The leader just observed the teenager; he obviously knew his way around the kitchen, easily finding the bowls – taking three down and placing them next to the mugs – and reaching for two boxes of cereal: Fruit Loops for Mikey and Honey Nut Cheerios for Raph. The teen turned to look at Leo, raising his cereal filled hands, silently asking which Leo would prefer. The elder turtle shook his head, but didn't answer. If Nick was so good…

"Toast?" he asked, seeing as Leo didn't want either cereal.

Leo nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Toast will work for me."

"Right," Nick replied, turning back around to face the counter. "Toast with honey, jam, and some fruit."

"I said nothing about fruit."

"You need fruit," the teen continued, as though this was an everyday conversation between them. "You don't eat enough, you know that? Always telling me I need to eat better and there you are having tea and toast. You realize there are four food groups and tea isn't one of them. Bread is only one of the four…" As Nick went on, Leo watched as the young man prepared toast, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of apricot jam and a bag of berry medly before closing it and reaching into the cabinets to get the honey.

"…and fruit is good for you," he continued. "If veggies were meant to be breakfast food, then they'd be put in cereals, but you don't see anyone putting broccoli in cereals, now do you? Well, I mean, there was that one time, but Benji dared me and you know, it wasn't really that bad, but I would advise putting veggies in cereal. It's not gross per say, but…"

Leo could almost see this happening, of a little Nick eating cereal with vegetables in it. He could see it because he remembered doing it once. Well, not him, but he had a strong feeling he knew who Nick's father was just from this conversation alone.

"You guys are up early," mumbled a rather sleepy Donnie, as he stumbled into the kitchen. He had tried going to bed, he really did, but the unknown was laughing at him in regards to Nick's parentage and the brainy turtle would not be denied! So he had attempted to continue working until about two AM when his head hit his chest with a dull thud before the rest of his body found comfort on his computer desk. Needless to say, his eyes rejoiced as Nick handed him a cup of coffee.

"Um…" the teen stumbled. "I wasn't sure if you wanted sugar or cream or anything, but I left it out. You know, in case you did, but you certainly don't _have_ to have it. Cream and sugar I mean. Some people like it black."

Donnie held up a hand, stopping the sputtering of the boy and enjoyed his first sip. "It's perfect," he mumbled, giving him what he hoped was a smile. He wasn't sure. His brain wasn't awake yet.

_Brain, look! I bring an offering from the Gods! Fresh coffee, the first cup of the maker's touch, the first kiss upon the taste of beauty. Look Brain. Here, taste – taste the sweet necter the coffee Gods have given us. Drink and be merry!_

The synapses in the brain began to start, firing slowly before pickingup, just as Donnie realized he was sitting down, thankfully in a chair and thankfully at the table. "What was I saying?" he asked, confused.

"Something about the sweet touch of coffee," Leo smirked, getting started on his breakfast.

"Oh God," the brainy turtle moaned. "Did I say that out loud? Again?"

"No," the older turtle joked. "I saw the way your face kinda lit up, so I just assumed you were telling your brain you had coffee in your hands."

Don couldn't help but sneer at his brother. "It's not nice to tease a sleep addled turtle, Leonardo."

Despite the early morning, Mikey was soon up as well, a good hour before he normally would get up. "Don't know how you people get up when the sky is still dark outside," he murmured, shuffling as well into the kitchen.

"You can't see the sky, Mikey," Nick chuckled. "You live in the sewers, man."

"Quiet you," the orange branded turtle admonished, shaking a fist at the teenager. "Youngin's these days, no respect for the tired, I tell ya! No respect!"

"Calm down there, _grandpa_," Donnie gibed. "You're gonna give yourself a stroke."

Mikey glared at his older brother. "Don't think I'm not strong enough to take you over my knee."

"I guess you didn't want that Game Guy fixed then."

"Oh no, wait!" Suddenly, Mikey was wide awake and currently hugging his brainy brother. "I love you, Donnie! Favoritest brother ever!"

Leo couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the display. "Last week _I _was your favorite brother ever," he muttered. "I'll remember that when you come running to me cause you have nightmares due in part to the monster movies you watch."

Nick leaned against the counter, watching the whole scene play out before him, with a big smile on his face. It truly reminded him and felt like home. Granted, there were sometimes when the memory of his father was too much, for any of them to stand and the silence around the home was suffocating, but then there were times like this – far and too few in between – when he would see his uncles tease and play pick at each other before they realized they were short a brother.

It was in these moments, it was like he saw another side to his uncles and in part, saw what his father had been a part of at one time. How many times did this scene happen? Were they like this in the living room? Watching TV, playing video games? "Hey yo!" Nick was startled out of his thoughts by a frantic green hand waving in front of him. "Alright there, Nicky-boy?" Mikey asked, looking at the young turtle in concern.

"Yeah," he whispered, the smile never leaving his face. "Yeah, sorry…um…Mikey, sorry. I was thinking about something and I guess I spaced."

"Probably wondering why we're up so fucking early in the morning."

"Morning, Raphie!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing an arm around his brother. Raph glared at him, his face speaking volumes – it was early, he was awake, and Mike was touching him. Normally, Mikey was immune to the glare; if anything it made him more annoying than usual, but today for some reason, Mike slowly removed his arm and began to back away from his more temperamental brother. The glare never wavered, even as Mike slowly sat in the chair closest to him and then slowly turned so he wasn't looking at Raph anymore.

The red branded turtle gave one last glare at the back of his younger brother's head, almost daring him to turn back around. He then focused the glare on the newcomer in their midst and his eyes narrowed. "I…uh…made you some coffee," Nick greeted. "And I…um…put out your cereal for you. Um…sir." Raph continued to glare, his eyes shifting to the freshly made pot of caffeine, to his bowl sitting out, next to the Honey Nut Cheerios. All in all, the turtle was actually quite surprised and…grateful that the kid had gone through all that trouble.

But it was too early in the morning for sentiment. Instead, Raph grunted and went past Nick to get to the coffee and food.

"You're welcome."

"Oh my God," Mikey whispered. "He understands Raph-speak. It's true! He knows us, he knows us!"

Donnie and Leo just looked at him. "How can you be hyper this early in the morning?" Don questioned.

"One of his secret mutant powers," Nick replied, taking a seat next to Donnie, and placing a bowl of cereal in front of himself.

"Did you inherit any of these powers?" Leo asked, causing Nick to look up in confusion, Mike to look over at him in a panic, and Donnie to kicking him in the leg. "Ow, Donnie!"

"Huh?" Nick asked, amid chewing. "What cha talkin' about, Leo?" Mikey quickly turned his head to look at Nick. Oh God no!

"Nothing," the eldest replied, going back to his meal. He shot Donnie a look, who seemed to be surprised as his older brother was.

* * *

The atmosphere in the lair was relatively quiet, almost peaceful in it serenity.

Mikey couldn't really stand it.

And so, for the last few hours, he and Nick had been playing various video games that they both enjoyed, though for Nick, he was playing earlier versions of games that were more advanced in his time.

For his part though, Mike had dragged the young kame out of the kitchen and in front of the monolith for some good ole fashioned beat downs, Mikey-style. This, of course, is what he told Nick and his family. The main reason was to see if what he thought Leo thought was true.

Mikey hadn't forgotten breakfast or the subtle ways Leo kept bringing up facts about him that he hoped to match with the time traveling turtle and the scary thing was that Nick responded positively to nearly everything.

That in itself had put the youngest brother in a panic. If what Leo was suggesting was true, that meant that _he_ was Nick's father. That thought alone put a deer in headlights look upon his face that didn't go unnoticed from everyone around him at the breakfast table. But Mikey was a quick thinking turtle and he did what he would normally do.

He let his mouth do the talking.

He quickly blurted something about monsters destroying his precious city and on and on, before Nick was able to work out that the turtle was distraught over a video game, apparently one he was familiar with. That got the cogs in the orange banded turtle's brain – maybe if he spent some time with Nick, then he'd be able to find out the truth.

Maybe he wasn't Nick's father after all.

So Mikey took the idea and ran with it, urging the teenager help him rid the world of space monsters and villains trying to take over his planet. The teen had laughed, but timidly agreed, seemingly looking for permission from the others.

Now, nearly three hours later, Mikey was finding things out that he knew were pure _gold_.

It wasn't to say that Mikey didn't _want_ to be Nick's father; on the contrary! Mikey loved kids and he certainly wanted to have some, were it ever possible. And certainly, the knowledge of Nick and any other members of his family meant that there _was_ a possibility that they wouldn't have to die alone. They could fall in love, have kids, have the whole white picket fence experience he had always seen and loved on TV.

Oh no, Mikey wanted that. He just kinda didn't want it _now_. He knew it was probably irrational; after all, the young kame wasn't from their time. He was from the future, meaning _years_ ahead of what the youngest turtle brother thought. But it still didn't stop the notion that…this being…this teenager, seated next to him, shooting up zombies and screaming that Claire run away…was his son.

_His son_.

Mikey knew he couldn't be the only one who thought about it, thought about life for young adult mutant ninja turtles. While it saddened him, he knew there would be a time that Master Spliter wouldn't be with them anymore, that one day they would be short a family member. It was a depressing thought and something the younger turtle did his very best to avoid or ignore. They had many close calls before, but the thought of actually _dying_ had never been so real as it had back on Shredder's escape ship. For weeks, he wondered what would've happened had the Utroms not shown up.

The answer was obvious, but it was scary too. They had been ready to die; _he_ had been ready to die.

Michelangelo would be dead.

And who would remember him? Them?

Sure, there were April and Casey, Angel, some of the homeless they knew and of course, their enemies, but…they were mostly all humans. They couldn't really go about telling people about their dead friends, the giant mutant turtles. He knew April, Casey, and even Angel would avoid the turtle thing, but humans were curious – they would ask how they had died, where were they buried, etc.

And then there was Leatherhead. The poor guy was heartsick when Don went through that second mutation and with his anger issues…no, the prospect of their death did not sit well with Mikey.

Not one bit.

But what could they do? Other than their human friends and each other, no one would remember them. Would the Daimyo know, in the Battle Nexus that two of his champions were dead? How would Usagi find out that Leo was gone?

But now, with Nick here, Mikey knew that if they _did_ die – one day, far far in the future – they would be survived by _children_.

And Mikey knew there were other children. The awesome thing about video games is that it lets your guard down. The youngest brother had experience with that. He thought he always had his best conversations with his brothers when he got them to play video games. It wasn't that he was looking to pry secrets from them – okay, sometimes he was – but sometimes, in the darkness of the lair, TV on, game blaring, that Mike felt the closest to his older brothers.

With that in mind, Mikey used the same technique with Nick. And it seemed to be working. Video games and cooking were to Mike what meditation was to Leo, protecting was to Raph, and technology was to Donnie. It was his thing.

His _bag_, baby.

He found it relaxing, to just sink into the world of fantasy and be rid of the hardships or the suckiness of life. Oh, he knew that he'd have to come back to reality and do what they did, day in, day out; rinse and repeat. But those times that he got the chance, he'd play video games.

You could tell a lot about someone by playing video games. Mikey learned more about his brothers sometimes by just making them relax and play something with him. They'd get relaxed and chatted away without a care in the world, even Leo whom Mike always had an issue with getting to play _anything_ with him. The only person whom Mikey couldn't do that with was Master Splinter. Oh, there had been a time when Donnie had first gotten the original Guy Entertainment System or GES and they had found those first few Giuseppe the Drain Guy games. He and Donnie had tried teaching their father how to play, but eventually gave up.

It wasn't until the third Drain Guy game that Splinter had become hooked, it was the only thing he wanted and ever did play. He had once woken Mikey from a deep sleep to help him get through one of the levels in the twelvth world. After that, the game had 'mysteriously' disappeared, only to make it's comeback five years later.

For now, Mike and Nick were dueling their race cars down an alleyway, trying to catch up to the rest of the pack. In those three hours of playing, Mike had discovered Nick had several cousins and he seemed to be the closest to the one named Benji. He was an only child – due to their deaths Mike figured – and his family was concerned he was spending a lot of time alone.

"_I tend to sneak out a lot," he had said, as his character had run away from a monster in a preivous game. _

"_What do you do?"_

_Nick had shrugged, paying close attention to the game. "I just hang out," he continued. "Sometimes I just feel trapped, you know, with my thoughts and stuff. I just like being outdoors and thinking."_

Mike had wondered about that. He didn't ever sneak out, well not without brotherly intervention. So he had to ask.

"_Mom sneak out a lot when she was little?"_

"_Not my mom," Nick had said, ducking behind a wall out of sight. "Sometimes I get a bit too curious, you know?"_

_Mike had laughed. "Curiousity killed the cat."_

"_Yeah," Nick smirked. "But discovery brings it back."_

The orange banded turtle knew he had heard the saying before, just recently, but he couldn't remember who said it. He knew he had first heard when he was little, after he and Donnie went out the door of their first home. He started imaging some big scary creature named Curiousity killing helpless cats in the sewers. He had nightmares for weeks.

As they raced their cars around a tight turn, Nick replied, "I wish you could get motorcycles in this. These turns are crazy tight."

"You like bikes, huh?"

"I have one."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey asked, wincing as his car slammed into a wall, turning his car around but luckily came back to face the direction he was travelling. "You build it?"

Nick shook his head. "Birthday present," he said. "My mother and grandfather refuse to let me ride it."

Mike laughed again. "Parents, huh?"

"They thought the mood I was in, I'd crash it or something," the young kame chuckled. "They just don't know that I have experience riding bikes."

"Secret lessons?"

"You could say that."

They played for another half hour until Leo proclaimed they had wasted half the day playing video games. "The day isn't wasted," Mikey declared. "It was enhanced by the superior dexterity of my magic fingers."

"Dear God," Donnie groaned, as he came into the living room. "I never want to hear that sentence again in my life."

"No one wants to know what you do with your magic figners by yourself," Raph complained.

The younger turtle glared at his brother. "You're just mad cause all the girlies love my magic fingers," he taunted.

"Blow up dolls don't count," gibed Don, causing Leo to hold in a chuckle.

"Et tu, Donatello?" Mikey asked, sneering at his big brother. "Well fine. I don't need you. I have Nick here…" As he went to put his arm around the younger turtle, he was surprised when Nick managed to dodge the arm. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "Not you too!"

"Hey man," Nick said, trying to placate the turtle. "What you and your magic fingers do behind closed doors is no concern of mine. I just ask that you wash your hands. Thoroughly." This of course had the three elder turtles laughing hysterically.

"Laugh away," Mikey pouted, before getting an evil gleam in his eye. "This…will not go unpunished. Mark my words, brethren, there will be payback. And you!" He pointed at Nick. "You are not safe, out here, on the couch. Yes, yes, that's grand."

"Don't mind him," Donnie said, patting Nick on the shell. "Mikey's been hit on the head."

"A lot," clamored Raph.

* * *

The time mistress known as Renet was mad.

No, scratch that. She was _livid_.

How long had she spent chasing after this kid? How many dimensions had she chased him down, only to have him run away and leave _her_ to fix the mess he had made? Well, this was it. After searching and searching, she finally managed to track him down – again – and had almost had him. And of course, who should she see with him.

The turtles.

So now, not only would she have to somehow fix whatever he had changed, she'd have to erase memories. Possibly. She didn't even know if she could do that. How annoying. How utterly annoying. So instead of being at home with her husband and their children, she had to – once again – stop her crazed nephew from making things worse. She didn't even know how he knew she was there. Narrowing her eyes, the answer came to her. He always was his father's son. Of course he'd develop a way to sense when her presence was near.

_Damn him!_

It was like he didn't care! And why would he? As long as his father was alive, who cared who suffered? Forget that his poor mother was wasting away at home; forget that his poor grandfather was dead; or that his girlfriend had been seriously injured in some gang fight – no no. Let's worry about Nick and _his_ life.

If she didn't have a duty to Lord S or to time itself, she would've said fuck it and been done ages ago. What did she care if he screwed up the timeline? It was only going to come back and bite him in the tail, she knew it. But even with her anger, she couldn't help but feel a sadness too. It wasn't that she didn't have any sympathy for the teenager; after all, his father was her friend, someone she respected and loved.

His death…his murder…was hard on everyone. And knowing that he had left a young son who would never know the great turtle that his father was…it was heart wrenching. But at the same time, it really didn't give him the right to screw around with other dimensions.

Besides, she knew what would happen tonight and she didn't need him to interfere. What happen would have to happen, she couldn't do anything about it.

And neither could he.

* * *

The nightly training run, which would've been moved to the next week, seemed to be something that felt like a bad omen to one of the turtles. Nick, the young kame from the future, still couldn't shake the fact that something was going to happen tonight, something fairly bad, but he couldn't identify why he felt this way. None the less, Raph had gotten the call from Casey Jones that there seemed to be a big to do over by an abandoned warehouse on the east side.

Even now, as they ran through the sewers, Nick's feelings of the night seemed to heighten. They were walking into something, he knew it, he just didn't know what. They reached the nearest manhole to where Casey said he would meet them and hurried to the surface, quickly and quietly. Casey was waiting for them like he said, sitting on the corner of Eastman and 9th, overlooking a decrepit building that didn't seem to be anything interesting. Jones was dressed as usual for a night of roughhousing, his signature mask covering his face. His eyes widened when he saw the fifth turtle, lifting his mask in order to study this person.

"Huh," he huffed. "April wasn't kiddin'. You guys did get a fifth turtle."

"We'll explain it to you later, Casey," Leo replied. "For now, this is Nick. Nick this is…"

"Casey Jones," the young kame responded, nodding to the vigilante. "I'm sorry to surprise you, Mr. Jones, but I know you quite well in my time."

"Time?" Casey asked. "You mean like, from the future?"

"Not now, Bonehead," Raph growled, coming to stand next to his brother as they looked over the edge of the roof. "What's goin' on down there? I don't see nuttin'."

"That's cause they're all inside, Nimrod," Casey shot back. "I did say I saw these guys going into the warehouse."

"What it look like, Case?" Donnie asked. "The Foot?"

"Don't know," the vigilante shrugged. "I just saw a bunch of guys going in, all shadow like."

"That sounds like ninjas to me," Mikey replied.

"So what we waitin' for?" Raph whispered, turning to look at Leo. "An engraved invitation?"

Leo gave a critical eye on his immediate younger brother. "Silently," he hissed. "Let's not forget Master Splinter's teachings." Turning to Nick, he said, "Wait here."

"What?" the youth nearly shouted. "You need me! I'm here to help you!"

"Well, you're not doing us any favors by screaming like that!" Raph growled. "Shut up and stay here. Or I'll make you regret coming here."

Nick didn't retort to the order, but he wasn't happy taking it. The look in his eyes screamed his discontent at having to stay back while Casey and the turtles – his charges – went down without him. "No worries, Nicky-boy," Mikey said, giving an experimental twirl of his nunchucks. "If it's the Foot, we'll just bash 'em in the head like we always do." Looking at Don, he chuckled. "Totally ironic, ain't it?"

"Here," Don whispered, handing the younger turtle a comm. device. "In case something happens, you're the only one out here. Call Master Splinter and April, then come see what kinda mess we're gotten ourselves into."

"But I can help!"

"Nick, it's for the best." Donnie gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, before heading after his brothers. Nick swallowed a curse and tried his best to calm himself. It wasn't fair! He could help! That was the whole as to why he was there, wasn't it? To prevent his death? How was he supposed to do that when they went running off into danger!?

Casey's description of the culprits did nothing to settle the young kame. It was bad enough that they had gone off without him, but the feeling of dread he'd been having all day seemed to have spiked once they had arrived here. While he knew they were perfectly capable of handling themselves, Nick was there for a reason. And no one was going to stop him. He came all this way to protect him, protect them, he wasn't going to just hang around while something bad happened. Putting the comm. Don gave him in his pocket and began to make his way down the side of the building before hitting the ground and looking for a sign of anyone.

From his vantage point, Nick could hear the ruckus that was going on inside and he knew for a fact that he was needed. Rushing across to the warehouse doors, he quickly jumped inside, and witness carnage. Nick had heard about this clan called The Foot – you didn't get raised and taught the art of ninjutsu by two generations and not hear of the evils of Oroku Saki – but he had never seen them, only heard. But there were several here, clearly outnumbering the five that stood their ground.

There were at least thirty, all faceless and black. Nick found it amazing that anyone could even see in the darkness of the warehouse, but being the trained ninja he was, the teenager was able to see the clarity of the shapes before him. His eyes honed on a small group of ninja that seemed to have converged on the leader, though the odds were against him. Nick wasted no time in rushing over and downing two before engaging in a third. Leo sensed someone nearby, though he knew it wasn't one his brothers or even Casey.

Taking down both of the swordsmen that had attacked her, he turned, surprised to find Nick behind him. "I thought I told you to stay behind," he snarled.

Dispatching his own attacker, Nick swung around to face Leo. "A lot of good it was doing you, right?" he spoke back.

"We can handle things here, Nick."

"Perhaps you forgot what I said when I first arrived," the kame growled. "I'm trying to keep you from getting yourselves killed. It sort of defeats the purpose if you go and get yourselves killed!"

"We're through talking about this!"

"I won't let anyone stop me from doing what I must," Nick grounded out, stepping back as a lone ninja jumped before them. The kame came around with a swift kick to the ninja's midsection, before his leg continued upwards, his boot connecting soundly with his face. The crack was easily heard, as was the man's screaming as he stumbled back to the floor. Resuming his glare at Leo, he finished with, "Not even you."

On the other side of the warehouse, the other three turtles and their human friend seemed to be making quick work of their quarry. Raph was certainly enjoying himself, almost wishing that there were more just hiding where they couldn't see. He figured these were new recruits; the noobs could never stand against them for very long. Oh, some of them were good – one even managed to get a nick across his forearm – but for all that luck, they just couldn't stand up. The red banded turtle had of course taken on as many as possible and had defeated as many as possible. There were only three that stood before him, out of the possible ten that had originally surrounded him.

"Whatcha waitin' for, boys?" he taunted. "I'm all yours."

Two came at him and two went down quickly, leaving the one that stood before him. The ninja kept his pole arm in front of him, crossed as if to block anything Raph had coming. He had heard about this turtle, the red one. The red one was said to be full of anger and vengeance and anyone that came across him either regretted it or never lived to tell about it. But, even though he was still just a junior member of the Foot Clan, he knew well enough about the turtles and their allies and he knew they would need to prepare this night. So he told those that went with them to be diligent and bring extra weapons, in case they ran into the turtles. And he was glad that some had listened.

For now, though inwardly he was confident and smiled widely, outwardly he showed no emotions as another approached the red one from behind, his axe lifted in the air. Even if they couldn't take out all of the turtles, the red one would be a God send; that and the blue menace with the katanas. The ninja could tell the red one was confused by his actions, he wasn't moving and he wasn't making any movements _to_ move. If only the turtle could see his smile…

Nick went through as many of the Foot remnants as he could, making his way to each of the turtles, making sure they were alright and ignoring their questions of why he was there. He could clearly see Casey Jones was holding his own, knocking out a ninja as he came from behind, before clothes lining another as he ran towards him. Nick thought the room had been cleared for the most part, until he looked around and saw a ninja closing in on Raph. He knew the others saw it too, but they wouldn't be able to stop what would happen. He thought he heard the shouts, but he wasn't listening.

_Not again!_

He had gone through this before and he didn't want to have it replayed tonight. He knew it. He knew tonight would only be bad. The ninja's axe was coming down, right as Raph turned, surprised enough that he actually tumbled backwards into the ninja behind him, who quickly used his weapon to start strangling the dark green turtle. The axe ninja's momentum only stopped when met by resistance from the keibo that Nick kept handy. The two were locked in a standstill before Nick kicked him squarely in the chest, before dropping to his back and flipping the ninja over, flinging him through the air behind him.

Raph used the distraction to elbow the ninja behind him, before ducking as the flying ninja hit his friend, toppling them both over. Angry, the red banded turtle looked up at his rescuer. "Didn't we tell you to stay back on that roof?" he spat.

"And I suppose you normally just vanish into thin air when axes come down on you!?" Nick screamed. "What were you thinking? Did you even know he was behind you?"

"You little shit," Raph murmured. "Just who do you think you are? You come down here, spout some crap about saving us from something that ain't even happened yet, and now you're gonna lecture me on how I should watch my back!?"

"Take it easy, Raph," Leo began, trying to calm his brother down.

"Take it easy?" Raph exclaimed. "I've had just enough of this and enough of you! As far as I'm concerned, I don't care who you are or how you know us or even if we're related. You stay outta my way, kid, cause the next time you interfere is gonna be your last!"

There was no point in trying to calm the hotheaded turtle down, even as he stomped away, an annoyed Casey trying to catch up with him. "The point of being on a team is to watch out for each other and protect the others," Leo began.

"Which I did," the teen rumbled.

"To what cost, Nick?" Leo asked. "I gave you a direct order to stay behind, in the case something went wrong. That was the point. What if this had been a trap and the whole building had gone up in flames? With you in here with us, there would've been no one to get help."

Nick took a deep breath, trying his best to calm _himself_ down. "I'm trying…"

"I know what you're trying to do," Leo stated. "Or at least I'd like to think I know what you're trying to do. I haven't gotten rid of my suspicions of you, Nick. There are details of your story that don't sit right with me. I think it be best, in the future, if perhaps you stayed in the lair the next time we go topside."

"You…you think its best?" Nick asked, sarcastically. "Would you like to know what I think is best?"

"No, I wouldn't actually."

"Well, that's too fucking bad cause I'm gonna tell you anyways," Nick said. "_I_ think it would be best if you didn't run off and get yourselves killed. You may not have seen it, but I have. I have seen your deaths, Leonardo, and I have come here on my free will to save you from those deaths." Stepping closer to the leader, Nick glared at him. "I will not let him die," he whispered. "Not again. And if you were any kind of brother, you'd help me in protecting him from the death that will occur if I'm not around to stop it. But you, of course, are the eldest. You do what you think is 'best'. I will make sure you don't die."

* * *

"Raph? Raphie?"

He was not in the mood. As soon as he had entered his room and laid down, not more than fifteen minutes went past before he heard the telltale signs that Michelangelo had encroached on his space. Raph had still been pissed from earlier, the case of beer he and Casey had shared doing nothing to temper his emotions. He was getting more than annoyed that this Nick character was still hanging around them and even more so as it seemed everything he told them was a lie, bold face and looking more doubtful by the minute.

Raph hadn't believed anything that kid had said since the moment he met them in sewers and Leo had downright just proven everything he said was a lie anyways. Lord Snake-butt wasn't sending out troops to get them and certainly he knew his older brother didn't think Renet had turned on them, no matter how ditzy she was. Nothing made sense and wasn't making sense to anyone and the red banded turtle didn't get why they didn't just heist the little shit from the railings and let him hang until they got info out of him.

And now, to make matters worse, Mikey was bothering him, no doubt because he had some nightmare and now needed to be babied about it. "Mike," he growled. "I'm not in the mood. We've had a long night and I'd like to go to bed. Alone, without the presence of a baby brother who's afraid of the dark."

"I'll have you know I haven't been afraid of the dark since…"

"You were twenty," Raph deadpanned. "Now if you're quite finished…"

"Listen Raphie," Mikey whispered, tiptoeing in and shutting the door behind him. "There's something I gotta tell you. You remember how Donnie said that we might be Nick's dad?"

"Yes," Raph said, rolling his eyes. "And if I remember correctly, Leo spent all morning telling us that you're the kid's father. Now that we have that straightened out, I'd like to go back to bed…"

"No Raph, you don't understand…"

"No," Raph muttered, glaring at his younger brother. "_You_ don't understand. I'm givin' ya till the count of three, Mikey, for you to take your tail outta here. One"

"Raph," Mike huffed. Why couldn't his brother see? "I'm not trying to annoy you, I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Two."

"Raph, damn it!" Mikey cried. "Will you listen to me!?"

"Three," Raph grunted, cocking his arm back. Mikey knew he was a breath away from the fist on the other end of that arm impounding itself in his beak. So again, he let his mouth get him out of trouble. Sort of.

"He's not my son," he sputtered, a moment before the fist came barreling towards his face. "He's yours! Nick is _your_ son!"


	8. Chapter Seven

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

* * *

Why was it whenever he wanted to express himself, he got into trouble? If he wasn't saying seomthing stupid, he was _doing_ something or acting stupidly. Sometimes he had to wonder just how closely related he and Mikey really were.

Raph had been in a guilty stew all morning. He had slept poorly due to Mike's late night announcement, not to mention the tension he still felt at Nick for all the cloak and dagger the young kame seemed to be throwing their way. This was great, just great. Of course he'd have to go shoot his mouth off at the one person he probably shouldn't. He'd literally been in shock when his younger brother had stated Nick was _his_ son.

That…was highly improbable.

Not that Raph didn't like girls; mutant he may be, but he was all male and he did enjoy looking at the opposite sex, regardless of species. But he had always been a realist; no _human_ woman would want to be with someone like him and as far as he knew, they were the only ones of their kind. It was a real eye opener when they had been in the Battle Nexus world and discovered Roshi and his little slice of paradise. _None_ of them were immune to girls smiling at them - at _them_ and actual turtles like _them_ – he couldn't help but…well, flirt. There were some pretty cute girls in that world.

That would mean he and some…some girl there had…

Say what you would about Hamato Raphael, but sometimes his bark was worse than his bite. He may act like an arrogant ass most of the time, but there was a lot to Raph that most didn't know or didn't bother to discover. Raph wasn't all sappy like Mike was, wasn't a hopeless romantic that Donnie was, and he didn't think everyone in the world was out to get them like Leo did, but Raph believed in the concept of love and family and all that jazz. It sickened him something fierce when he'd come across some guy taking a belt to his wife, all because she was fifteen minutes late from the store; or when a group of horny guys thought it appropriate to corner some girl on the street…the Hamato brothers had been taught to respect women, no matter what.

As much as he loathed Karai, Raph would never strike her, no matter how he wanted to.

Being a realist could be quite hard, especially when dealing with matters of the heart. The red banded turtle often wondered if Don ever had fits like this, knowing that however the means, love could never be defined. That wasn't Raph's problem; he just sometimes found it difficult to believe in love. Oh, he loved his brothers like no one else. He'd protect them with his life; that's what an older brother did for his younger siblings. He'd even do the same for Leo; that was about one of the only things they had in common (that he would outwardly admit to). He loved Casey too; the big lug was as much his protector as Leo was, as Master Splinter was.

He loved April like any brother would love his sister, like any son would love a mother. They all knew she was well versed in taking care of herself, but that's what brothers did – they took care of their sister and mother. He loved Splinter like any loving son, even though he knew he was the cause of the grey hairs that now appeared on the elderly rat. He knew he could be better, knew he should slow his roll and stop letting his anger interfere with everything he did. And he tried, he did try. He had nearly killed two of his brothers, all because he let his anger take over. He felt calmer now and he did what he could to make sure he'd never do anything that stupid again.

And while he knew that his heart could grow to love someone, he didn't really see a point. Humans had such a gift, being able to find someone and spend their lives together. And what did they do? They beat each other, cheated on each other, lied to each other, before getting bored and ending their marriages by divorce or 'other means'. Raph had seen many of those 'other means', saw them in the before time and in the aftermath. Wives who couldn't stand the beatings or the rapes or the abuse of their children; husbands who were so callous to murder their families in the night; brothers, fathers wanting to stop the harsh treatment of their sisters, their mothers, their daughters.

From what Raph knew of the animal kingdom – or what he stored after listening to Donnie – there were few animals that mated for life; the rest just followed biology to get as many offspring as possible. Humans were that way too, he supposed, but for someone who was on that line in between human and animal…Raph hoped he was more towards wanting a long term relationship. After all, turtles weren't known for their monogamy.

The temperamental turtle had spent most of the previous night just laying in bed, thinking about what Mikey had told him. Nick was his son. _His son_! Out of all of his brothers, Raph didn't think he'd ever settle down. Not that he didn't want to, he did, but again, he was a realist. If they were going to get married and pop out the 2.5 children, they would have to find human females that wouldn't care what they looked like or the fact that they were mutant turtles. And honestly, the only one he could see making that happen was Mikey, maybe Donnie, but he thought his little brother would be looking for someone to replace April.

Thinking about that made the turtle wince. For once, he thought Don actually had a chance, that out of all of them, he could have a chance at love and happiness. For another time, a small amount he could count on his hands, he had given in to hope and idealism and once again, the bitter taste of reality is what greeted him. But now…now that Nick was here, if he truly was Raphael's son, that meant that despite the odds, he had managed to find that happiness that he thought would allude him for the rest of his life.

That's when his guilt got him. He had treated the kid like crap since he had first arrived. Good impression of his father, for sure. Obviously the kid had witnessed their 'deaths', but Raph couldn't understand where this timeline came from. Clearly, what ever was happening in Nick's time wasn't happening in theirs, but why then would he come here to warn them? Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Raph did his best to fend off a headache.

This was why he left all the sci-fi mumbo jumbo to Donnie and Mikey.

Currently, Raph was lying in his hammock, thinking over everything up to this point. He knew he would have to speak with Nick at some point, apologize for his behavior and hope that the young kame was used to it. It still didn't give him the right to say some of the things he did though. Sighing, the red branded turtle felt the only way to relieve tension was to release it and with that, he headed down to his beaten up punching bag that resided comfortably within the dojo.

Leaving his room, Raph flipped over the side, landing perfectly on his feet on the first floor. Mikey was obviously a breathing zombie, sitting in front of the monolith like that. He couldn't see where Leo and Donnie were, though he had a feeling his brainy brother was locked in his room doing who knows what. Leo…for once, the leader was a wild card. He figured he may just be in the dojo, as there clearly seemed to be someone in there, but when Raph reached the doorway, he was quite surprised to see not Leo, but Nick.

The young kame sat in the middle of the mat and seemed to be meditating. "I haven't started," he said, not turning around. "If you wanted to join me that is."

"Sorry, kid," Raph replied, gruffly. "Meditation isn't really my thing, never has been."

Nick whirled around, quite shocked to see Raphael approaching. "Sorry," he said. "Thought you were Leo."

"Nope," the temperamental turtle stated. "In fact, I was thinking the same thing when I passed by. I haven't seen Fearless all day today. I'm actually surprised he isn't in here."

"I think he went over to April's," replied the teenager. "He and Donatello; she was having issues with something or other. It's just me, you, Mike, and Master Splinter."

"Right."

The two were silent for a time, each not really knowing what to say to the other. "Hey, uh…" Raph began, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed before taking a seat next to the young kame. "Look, um…sometimes I let my mouth do all the talking, right? And sometimes it gets me in trouble, you know?"

Nick just raised an eye ridge.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is," Raph continued. "I haven't…really been fair to you, you know? And…I probably shouldn't have said what I did in that warehouse and…"

Nick chuckled. The big lug. "Raph," he said. "It's cool. I mean, I do know how to piss you off something fierce."

Raph looked at him in surprise before laughing out loud. "You…uh…get on my nerves quite a bit, do you?"

Nick smiled. "I think I actually get along better with you now than I did as a baby," he chuckled. "I tend to be a bit of a hot head sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Raph asked, looking at him with a critical eye. "Bit of a rebel, huh?"

"Well," the teen blushed. "Lately I have been, with my mission and all. I'm not supposed to be here, trying to change the past."

Raph paused before asking a question that was plaguing him. "Are things really bad in your neck of the woods?"

Nick turned away slightly, before sighing. "For my family, yes," he whispered. "For the world, well…I guess not much. I may have…overeggagerated the perils."

_I knew it!_ Raph thought, triumphantly. He had almost screamed it out too if it hadn't been for the look of defeat on the kid's face. "Not because I was trying to deceive you," Nick insisted. "You guys aren't dumb; you know as well as I do my being here could cause a lot of problems with the future. It makes sense not to tell you everything."

"Kid," Raph said, solemnly. "We can't help you if we don't know the problem. Right now, you've given us more questions than answers. What the fuck are you hiding from us?"

Again, Nick was hesitant to reveal fully what he was thinking. "The conclusion to a story that shouldn't have happened," he whispered.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Raphael," the young kame began. "You are aware that…that Master Splinter is my teacher. That's how I know what I do, how to defend myself. I have another teacher, another sensei besides him. Above everything else, they have taught me about honor and the ways of Bushido. I have brought dishonor and dishonesty to our clan, but I did not do so lightly." Turning to look at the red banded turtle, he said, "You're correct in your assumptions, Raph. I have not given you the whole story; not because I don't want to, but because I can't."

"You mean you're unwilling."

"I mean I _can't_," Nick stressed. "I've probably caused so much damage, it's ridiculous." Turning away, he continued. "I've watched you die; I've watched you all die on this quest of mine. They were mistakes, of course, me being in the wrong time, wrong place, but I still watched it, still tried to help to no avail. Once I realized that _this_ was the time I should be in, I knew that I couldn't let anyone stop me."

"So why don't you tell all this to Leo?" Raph asked. "Why me? And why now?"

"Leo would understand it logically," Nick sighed. "He'd see the pros and cons of it all and understand the research that would go into something like this. You…you understand _emotionally_. If you had the chance to go back in time and save a family member from death, wouldn't you?"

* * *

It was slightly warmer this night than previous nights and that was saying much about the temperature in Manhattan. Two lone figures in shadows raced across the rooftops, hurrying to get back to their warmth of home. Leonardo and Donatello had gone to April Jones' place earlier in the evening – April's dishwasher was on the fritz again, though it didn't bother the young woman as much as it did her husband. It was a good excuse to get out of the house, but importantly, a good excuse for Leo to discuss the latest happenings with his brainy brother. Ever since Donnie had discovered the DNA sequences connecting the four of them to Nick, their time traveling house guest, the leader had been doing his own thinking and research.

He had gone back to the Battle Nexus, without telling anyone, and had gotten a chance to speak to Usagi as well as Lord Roshi. The two confirmed that Lord Hebi's forces had been quiet as of late, which was slight cause for alarm. The Shogun had sent spies into Hebi's lands and discovered Lord Hikiji's forces had been badly broken from a latest skirmish and were quickly trying to gather people together in order to make a bigger siege on those lands that opposed the upstart lord.

This new information was important and distressing for the elder turtle on two fronts; one, it meant that Lord Hebi wasn't attacking any time soon, not if their forces were so low. It would take time to rebuild and then plot their next attack. Two, the possibility that Hebi and Hikiji's forces could rise to the point they could topple the Shogun now seemed like a distant possibility. This meant that part of Nick's story was now looking to be reality. But it still didn't make sense to the turtle; if Lord Hebi wouldn't be attacking until much later, why was Nick in their time period?

These were questions he himself couldn't answer, but that his younger brother could. Leo had always admittedly felt the closest to Donnie; their personalities meshed better than his and Mikey's and certainly better than his and Raph's. Besides, Donnie had been just as curious as he when dealing with this teenager. So, as they headed back, Leo began to tell his brother what he had learned on his return to Edo. "So, Roshi and Usagi think it'll be some time before Hebi's forces are up again?" the brainy turtle asked, running along side his older brother.

"Right," Leo responded. "This means that Nick's story does have a ring of truth to it. I still think he's holding back though. What we need to do…"

The elder's sentence died on his lips as both he and his brother stopped immediately. Standing in front of them was Renet, but not the one they knew or remembered. She was still slender, though her outfit was more toned down from what they knew – she still wore her blue jumpsuit, though it looked as though she was wearing shorts and shorter black boots. She no longer wore a cape and upon seeing them, she removed her helmet, revealing shoulder length blondish-brown hair.

"I was hoping to run into you," she said, smiling slightly. "I know you have questions, so I'll do my best to answer. First things first, I'm not the Renet you're familiar with. Well…I am, to a degree. Just know that I am a Renet you can be comfortable with."

"When have we ever been comfortable around Renet?" Donnie asked, rhetorically.

"Always the funny one, Don," she chuckled. "Next question – where's that darling Nicky of ours?"

"Even if we knew where he was," Leo began. "Why would we tell _you_?"

Renet outwardly laughed. "Please Leo," she giggled. "Even if you didn't tell me, I'd still know he's at the lair, just as I could easily get him if I wanted."

"How do you know where our lair is?" asked Donnie, immediately concerned. They had never in their time knowing Renet shown her to their lair.

The time mistress rolled her eyes. "Really Donnie?" she asked. "First, I can control time and space, don't you think I could easily look up the location of where you live? Secondly, of course I know where the lair is; I lived there for two years."

Leo and Don looked at each other quickly before turning back to Renet. "Listen to me," she whispered. "I don't know what Nick's told you and I certainly don't care, but he's lying to you. Not to hurt you, not intentionally." Sighing, she turned from them slightly, pacing around her area. "He's hurt too, you know," she whispered. "He started this whole thing because he's…he's trying to right a wrong, trying to change history." She turned to look at them. "Sadly, we as his family have…tried to shield him from the truth," she continued. "What Nick believes and what has happened are two different things."

"So what exactly has happened?" Leo asked.

Renet shook her head. "That's not for you to know," she stated. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but believe me when I say it won't do you any good anyways. The important thing is…I need you, all of you, to make him understand he needs to return home. And only you four are going to make him see that. I've…done all I can." She held her septre in her hand, ready to leave, but she gave them one last smirk.

"Tell that husband of mine to stop watching so many cartoons and get the lead out." With that, she disappeared.

The two turtles just stood there, trying to process what they had just learned. "What do we do?" Donnie asked.

"We go home," was the answer. Leo turned when he felt his brother's look of confusion. "We still have pieces of the puzzle missing, Don. Only Nick can supply them."

"From what Renet just said, _he_ doesn't even have all the pieces!"

"That's why we need to know the story, Donnie," the leader replied. "Nick may have pieces that fit in with Renet's or at least give us a clue of what she's hiding from him."

The two continued on their way home, each now wondering on the cryptic words of the time mistress. The lair was quiet when they entered, though the TV volume was low, meaning Mikey was probably camped out on the sofa again. The door to Master Splinter's room was shut and no light could be seen illuminating from behind it. They didn't hear sounds coming from the dojo, meaning Raph had probably gone to bed as well, though they both now wondered what happened to Nick if Mike was on the couch.

"I'm headed to bed," Donnie whispered, walking towards the piece of furniture. Looking over, he saw that both Mike and Nick slept soundly, the voices of damsels and monsters playing as they slept on. "They're both over here."

Leo smiled, nodding. That meant only Raph was unaccounted for. "Night Donnie."

"Night, bro."

Leo watched his younger brother head to his room before going over and turning the TVs off. Looking over, he saw both Nick and Mikey konked out as Don had said, a near empty bowl of popcorn between them. He smiled, his eyes resting on Nick. There certainly was something about the young kame; Leo didn't need to be told that this teenager was family, even if indirectly. What had the young kame seen through his journeys? What had shaped him? Who had shaped him? There was so much about the teenager that he wanted to know…what did Renet mean that knowing about his story would do nothing for them?

Pondering on this and many other questions, Leo wearily made his way up to his bedroom. He wondered if he should check on Raph or if his younger brother had gone out with Casey before they returned. Turning on his light, he was surprised to see said younger brother leaning against the wall, as though waiting for him. "Hello."

"Sup."

The elder looked around for a moment before asking, "Are you lost?"

"I've been waiting for you," was the reply.

"I can see that," Leo said, walking over. "What's wrong?"

"Nick ain't my kid," Raph whispered.

"Oh?" Leo asked, a bit amused. "Mikey was quite certain of it when he woke me up last night."

"Rat bastard," the red banded turtle seethed. "Remind me to kill him."

"Right," the leader chuckled. "What makes you sure he's not?"

"Huh?"

"Nick."

"Oh," Raph nodded. "Just cause I got to talkin' with him today. He's still won't talk, you know, but…I guess I can't fault him. He's seen some bad stuff I guess."

"I'm sure."

Raph took a long look at his brother before pointing a finger. "You're hiding something from me," he said. "What is it?"

Leo gave him a run down on his earlier talk within the Battle Nexus, as well as their meeting with Rent, though he did keep the fact that the time mistress was their sister in law under wraps. Raph listened before sighing deeply. "This mystery just keeps gettin' deeper and deeper," he groaned. "So Nick's keepin' a story from us, while Renet's tellin' ya she's keepin' a story from _him_. Peachy, abso-fucking-lutely peachy."

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Leo insisted. "No worries."

His immediate younger brother again looked him critically. "You already know, don't you?" he asked. "You already knew I was up here to tell you he's your son."

"On the contrary," Leo said. "The thought that Nick could be my son actually never entered my mind. Are you sure of this?"

"Are we sure of anything in this mess?"

Leo couldn't help but smirk. "I'll discuss it with him tomorrow," he stated. "Get some rest, Raphie."

The younger of the two nodded slowly, before heading towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, however, turning slightly to address his older brother. "Ani," he began. "Doushitano?"

"Wakarimasen."

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

Raph: Big brother, what happened? (in regards to Nick's time)

Leo: I don't know.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna admit it. I have been completely not in the mood to write lately, which is odd considering I started two new fics last week *rolls eyes* I really didn't want to post this until I had gotten the next few chapters finished and tucked away, but that's just not gonna happen. Worse, not sure if I should post my next fic, which also isn't completed. Just know that RL is kinda bringing me down and I'm finding it hard to concentrate, focus, and making myself get with it. Apologies in advance if this fic goes without a quick update. :(

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

* * *

Leo woke slightly before his alarm went off, turning it off and just laying back to stare at the ceiling. The elder turtle usually spent this time meditating and clearing his mind before going down and starting a routine before their daily practice sessions. Today however, he continued to lay in bed and think about what Renet had told them, what Donnie had said, and what Raph had told him. His immediate younger brother was correct; the mystery surrounding Nick just seemed to grow, with no possible answers in their grasp.

Once again, Leo found himself with more questions than he had answered. But with the knowledge he now possessed, he would not take no for an answer. Not today. Getting out of bed, he quickly made it and prepared for his meditations. He breathed deeply and cleared his mind, wanting to have clarity for what lay ahead for him. He somehow felt that Nick was dropping clues for them to follow, trying to let them know without knowing, but it wasn't working. It only left them confused.

His meditation didn't last as long as it usually did, pulling himself out of it after only about twenty minutes. Leo had hoped to gain some insight, but as everything else, it wasn't forthcoming. Looking at the clock, the elder turtle wondered if perhaps Nick was up, remembering that the young kame tended to wake even before him sometimes. Standing, Leo made his way downstairs. He wasn't at all surprised to just seeing Mikey still laid out on the couch. He looked around, seeing the room he occupied was still dark and unmoving.

Darting his eyes to the side, he could see the light was on in the lab and he knew that's where he needed to be. He only took him a few srides to reach the half closed door; he didn't need to peek in, he already knew who he would find inside. Slipping inside, he watched the young kame stand at one of the counters, seemingly working on something. As though his presence was sensed, he watched as the kame's head popped up. "Leonardo," he said, without turning. "Nani kangaeten-no?"

"Kangae-goto shiteta," the eldest replied.

"Di-iu imi?"

"I've come to some conclusions about you, Nick," the elder whispered. "And I've come to ask you about them, to at least confirm if my suspicions are correct."

"You're asking me, aren't you?" the teenager asked.

"I know I'm your father," Leo stated. "Just as I know that's the reason you've come to this time, to prevent our deaths, just as I know that you've been lying to us about Lord Hebi and his forces. I've spoken to the Daimyo, Nick, and I've spoken to the ruler who knows the most about Hebi and Lord Hikiji."

The teenager gave a big sigh, as though defeated, but then he turned a thoughtful look upon Leo. "Of course," he whispered. "That's where you went, the first night I was here. You went to see Usagi." Nick chuckled. "Even though I prepared for anything, I did not prepare for _everything_. I've been stymied at every turn, as though the fates are guiding me along this path without my consent."

Looking at the turtle in front of him, he again sighed, chuckling. "You are not my father, Leo," he said, causing a bit of shock to cross the elder's face. "As much as I would have the honor, it is a fact that is untrue."

"Then you were being truthful when you said that we were only family friends."

"No," Nick said. "You are indeed family. You are biologically my uncle." Turning slightly, he continued. "When my father died, I wasn't even a year old. You and ojiisan took me in, knowing the death of my father hurt my mother deeply, as it hurt all of you. I have no memory of my father; just what you and others have told me. I have been to the lair before, because I've lived here when I was smaller. You and my other uncles took care of me and helped me grow.

"Mikey taught me how to have fun, even when I knew it killed him to look at me, because I look a bit like him," he whispered. "My father, I mean. Uncle Mike taught me everything I really ever needed to know about TV shows, comics, and video games. He made me laugh when I got so sad because my dad couldn't be there. Uncle Raph taught me how to protect the others, my cousins. Did you know I was the oldest?" Leo shook his head. "He told me I needed to watch out for them. I always had the sense he felt guilty over what happened, as though he wasn't quick enough or strong enough, I've never known.

Turning, he looked at Leo with a small smile. "And you, Sensei," he continued. "You and ojiisan taught me about honor and honesty, though I have brought shame to both of you for not telling you this from the beginning. I only wanted to make sure that you were safe, that _he_ was safe, and would be until I left."

Leo looked at this stranger and listened to his words. He could see the signs that he didn't really look like Raph or have Mikey's laugh or even have his own eyes…the eyes. Of course! He had been so blind, so stupid. Nick did indeed have his father's eyes and when Leo recalled, he had his father's laugh as well.

"Donnie," he whispered. "Donnie's your father." Nick nodded. "This was not a chance meeting," Leo continued. "You are aware of this, as a student of Bushido, nothing is ever to chance. If the fates guide you as you've suggested, then they have guided this meeting between us."

"You want me to tell everyone, don't you?"

"My brother has the right to know he has a son," the elder stated. "And truly, isn't that why you waited for us? Why you've stayed with us? I don't doubt your story, that you want to protect us, but you're wasting time. If nothing else, the Foot seem to be up to their old tricks and anything can happen regarding them. You…you can't stay, Nick, even if you do manage to save us one day. There's still the next one and then the next one. Isn't it better to…"

"Live like you're dying," the teen whispered.

"What?"

"It's what Raph says sometimes," he amended. "That life's too short. And sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. That's the reason I decided now was the time, the time to stop this from ever happening."

"Why am I not surprised Raph somehow put you up to this?"

Nick shook his head. "Raph didn't put this idea into my head," he defended. "It's always been there, ever since I was a boy. I just…I needed to be older to implement it."

Leo looked at him coolly. "You mean old enough to be able to understand Donnie's notes and things."

"Exactly," he whispered. "Old enough to be able to visit the Utroms, old enough to sit and talk with Leatherhead…old enough to be able to figure out how to make a dimensional transporter travel back to the past." Staring at his uncle, Nick said, "I didn't just inherit my father's eyes, Uncle."

"No," Leo whispered, a small smile on his face. "You did not. You need to tell us everything."

* * *

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Renet sighed, leaning back against the warm body that sat behind her, kneeding her shoulders in a much needed massage. "If he's anything like your brother," she replied. "And he is, he'll probably just ignore you."

There was a soft chuckle in her ear. "You don't think the bros will get through to him?" the voice asked.

Smiling softly, she turned to look at the figure that spoke. "Would _you_ listen to you at that age?"

The figure laughed, letting his three fingered hand grab a small strip of her hair. "You must have me confused with Raph," he said.

Renet also laughed, standing and strentching her arms above her head. "I could never," she giggled, placing a kiss on his domed head. "You're the cute one." Walking over to a large pink orb, she waved her hand to show the darkened city of Manhattan, New York.

"For someone who couldn't care less," the voice said. "You do take an active interest in what he's doing."

"He's my nephew, too."

"No doubt, babe," whispered the voice, this time seemingly closer to her than before. He stood behind, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You're worried."

The time mistress didn't answer, only continued to stare at the orb, waving her hand and bringing about a change of scenery. Onscreen was the same warehouse that the turtles had been at the other night. Going in closer, the two watched as several members of the Foot and the one known as Karai were working on something. Upon closer inspection, Renet can see this warehouse used to belong to an old fashioned blacksmith, the former offices of a family of them, who show off their work at various carnivals and circuses that came to the city. For whatever reason, the business had gone sour and they had needed to shut down everything.

But why was the Foot there? What could they possibly be using an abandoned warehouse for?

"What're they doing?" asked the voice.

It was still dark, obvious to conceal anything that might be happening, but…there! There seemed to be glint of something, of metal. "Are they…forging something?" the voice asked. "I didn't know anyone in the Foot knew how to blacksmith."

Renet just stared at the scene, a scene that she had seen before. Many times before. "They're making some sort of…sword…" The two could see the glint become stranger, a flash of silver, a flash of gold. "Oh no…"

"Shit."

"Ren…"

Renet was silent. She had hoped…still hoped that she could do what she could, to stop this. "He needs to come back," she whispered. "I need to bring him back. This ends tonight. There is no other choice." She began to turn to leave, but strong hands stopped her.

"There are several hours before tonight."

Turning to face him, she was slightly taken aback. "Mike," she said, an urgency in her voice. "You know what's going to happen, you know what'll happen if Nick doesn't come back."

"Yeah," whispered the turtle, pulling the woman closer. "That's why I'd like to spend my moments with my wife and children. You and I both know making him see reason, making him return is going to be harder than Raph's head. Why waste the time?"

"I can't rewind this."

"I don't want you to," he said. "It's destiny and fate and all that jive. Don't waste this, Rennie. Don't waste time."

* * *

Nick and Leo left the lab, not surprised to see Mikey already awake and watching TV. "Hey yos!" he called, smiling at them. "What's up?"

"Where is everyone?" Leo asked, giving Nick a side look.

"Um…" Mike began, tilting his back in thought. "Master Splinter and I think Raph are in the kitchen having some eats and Don Don is quanentined in his room."

As though being summoned, both the rat master and the red banded turtle emerged from the kitchen and saw the others in the living room. "Good morning, my sons," replied the ninja, bowing before them.

"Good morning, Sensei."

"I sense a discussion is about to commence," Master Splinter said, his keen eyes focusing on Nick. The younger turtle sighed and gave a slight nod. "Raphael, please go retrieve Donatello," he continued. "I believe our guest has something he would like to tell us."

Nick waited until the occupants were seated before him on the couch or for Master Splinter, his favorite arm chair that sat to the left of the couch. He stood before them, the room silent save for the occupants' breathing. "I suppose…" the teenager began. "I suppose it's time I tell you my story, the whole story as…I know it. As I…as I told you, it is not my desire to deceive you and I am ashamed to say that I have brought dishonor upon us all. Again, it was not my intention. I'm…not even sure where to start."

"I have often said," whispered Splinter. "That the beginning is the usual place to start one's tale."

"You're right," the teenager chuckled. "As always, ojii."

While they all knew the truth to some degree, it was still a bit of a shock to hear the informal and friendly title. "I did not lie when I said that I was here to save you," the teen continued. "In reality, I'm here to save the life of my father."

"One of us," Donnie concluded.

"Correct," Nick responded.

"So…" Mikey asked. "Is…your name really Nick? Or is that like an alias or something?"

Nick chuckled. "No, Mike," he said. "Nick really is my name, nickname I guess. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Prince Niccolo of the Roshi lands of Edo."

The four were shocked, hearing that this teenager was the heir to those lands they had once visited. "That means…" Donnie whispered, his face not only registering shock, but an intense look of hurt. "That means you're Princess Dellandra's son."

"Well," Nick replied. "Technically, she's queen now, but yes. I am Dellandra's son."

Don stood and began to pace. He couldn't believe it. To think…to think that Dell had obviously moved on, but to one of his brothers!? While it wasn't unheard of, he just…then of course, he wondered just which of them _was_ Nick's father. He still hadn't been able to find definite proof that would state who Nick's parents were and it had driven him to slight distraction. And now…to know the teen's mother and still not his father, but to know that one of his brothers had…it was the thought he was trying to stop.

Raph's eyes had widened slightly. The kid was _Dell's_ son? Then that meant his father could be no one else, but…turning, he looked to his older brother for confirmation. Leo looked at him sharply, his eyes telling his younger brother all he needed to know. "What about Lord Hebi's threat to us?" Splinter asked.

Nick blushed slightly. "I did add in some parts to that," he said. "The threat of Hebi is as it always..has been, though it is much greater now, though more to my family than I care to admit."

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey.

"Lord Hebi was able to send one of his men into my grandfather's kingdom," Nick began. "He married my mother and succeeded in blinding the court to his will and thus, that of Hebi. When the deception was discovered, it was nearly too late. By then, our land was overrun. The…four of you came to try and save us, but there were casualities on both sides, though ours suffered more. That was how I lost my father."

"So…then…" Mikey started, confused. "You're the son of the goon Hebi sent?"

"Don't ever say that," Nick exclaimed. "My father was a great man. I am Hamato Niccolo di Roshi and I have never and will never be connected to such a dog as my step-father." The outburst was unexpected and certinaly it created a rise in tension that hadn't been present. Mikey's eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something, but the hand of his brother quickly clamped itself over it, keeping his speech to himself. Raph gave him a look, before turning his attention back to the teen, who's eyes had strayed to the one turtle that wasn't siting.

Don had stopped his pacing, his mind utterly blank. Turning his head slightly, he whispered, "You're named after your father."

"Yes, sir."

The world and time had stopped around the brainy turtle. When it sped back up, the questions were buzzing around him like bees in a hive. "That…" he stuttered. "Doesn't make any sense. Your…your step-father married your mother when she was pregnant?"

The anger at the previous insult still lingered as Nick addressed the turtle. "My parents were happily married until my father's murder."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Donnie cried. "Dell and I haven't been together for months! She broke up with me!"

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

Nick: What's on your mind?

Leo: I was just thinking

Nick: What do you mean?


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Well hey everyone! So I managed to get the blood pumpin' to the brain, so here is the next chapter. I personally am not happy with this chapter as I am the others, which is odd considering that this chapter was the most vivid of all the ones I had thought ahead of. However, so happy was I to not only sit down and write this, but...well, to actually sit down and write this. :) Rhoda J didn't get to look at this cause she just came back. I figured I'd let her alone for the moment. No worries - I have plenty of things for her to read LOL and for all of you too! Remember, Gina says homework before fan fic!

This is something I call "When Donatello met Dellandra". Translation at the end.

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

_

* * *

_

_The Battle Nexus tournament was always a highlight for the sons of Hamato Splinter, as he himself always enjoyed coming there. The serenity of the place, the feel of nature and the atmosphere all around them; being here brought the aged ninja master a sense of peace he couldn't always feel while in the presence of his sons._

_It was many years ago that Splinter had first some across this dimension, with his own Master Yoshi. When the day came for the tournament to come around, Splinter nearly decided not to go. He had just found the baby turtles and he didn't think leaving them, on their own and without his intervention was a bad idea. Donatello had already proven that once he began crawling, there would be nothing to stop him from getting in anything he could._

_Luckily, Splinter's return to the Battle Nexus started his great friendship with the Daimyo, despite the fact that his appearance was changed from a mere ordinary rat to what he was now. The Daimyo, though surprised by his appearance, still accepted this unlikely pupil of Hamato Yoshi. It was the Daimyo's staff that allowed Splinter to check on his young wards while he was in the Nexus realm._

_It seemed like only yesterday that Splinter was a simple, but beloved pet to his master, that they should both travel to the Battle Nexus universe to compete in their tournament, and where Master Yoshi had been crowned champion two years in a row. The Japanese warrior would have easily gone on to pull in a third, if he had not been killed by the Shredder. But that didn't stop his familiar – in his new, humanoid form, Splinter was also able to continue his master's tradition and was the holder of the championship for two years as well, until Draco injured his leg, and when his young charges began to grow up._

_It was the pride of any father to watch as his own sons competed in the Battle Nexus, despite the fact that he had told them not to follow. But they were teenagers and thus, prone to disobeying anything he would tell them. On this occasion, with the Ultimate Ninja and Draco combining to try and bring down the Daimyo, having his sons there was greatly appreciated as they fought these two new enemies. _

_Today was a special day, as the Daimyo had invited the family to a special dinner, to introduce them to one of those lords in his land. The supreme leader of the lands had thought the introduction was beneficial to the turtles, especially after their new struggles – the cheat of death, Leonardo's anger, the surprise attack from Karai, the knowledge of an even stronger and most evil of Shredders – a sit down dinner with an old friend and possibly a new one was too much of a good thing to pass._

_So now, the clan known as Hamato stood within the large throne room of the great Daimyo, with the supreme lord, his servant, and his son standing at the ready to be transported to the land of his friend. "Ah," the supreme lord greeted, once the family of five had arrived and were received by his man servant, Gyoji. "My friends, I'm so glad you could come."_

"_It is we who are honored," Splinter replied, bowing respectfully. "Our gratitude for inviting us to such a grand dinner."_

"_It is nothing, my friend," the Daimyo replied. "Ito Roshi is an old friend of mine and truly, it is a mark on my friendship to you and your sons that Roshi's name did not once register with me when I saw you again."_

"_What do you mean, Daimyo?" asked Leonardo._

_The Daimyo only smiled, chuckling slightly. "Perhaps I will leave that to be a surprise," he said. Patting his son on top of his red head, he continued with, "Come! We will go to Lord Roshi's." Swirling his staff, the Daimyo created a large portal that showed a beautiful land much like that of the Daimyo's. Splinter led the procession through the portal, his sons following and the Daimyo bringing up the rear._

_The lands were exquisite; well that's what Leo thought. He had always enjoyed coming to the Nexus dimension, if just to bask in the nature and environment of the place. While his home would always be New York, Leo didn't think he would ever mind living in this place. There was a slight breeze in the air, causing the trees and blades of grass to move in their own dance. The sun was overhead, but not so hot that it was cumbersome, and it helped to keep the breeze from being too cold._

"_These are the lands of Ito Roshi," the Daimyo replied, gesturing around. He had purposefully placed them on top a small hill overlooking the land, so they could see with their own eyes the beauty. He led them down a path, pointing out various things as they walked on. When they reached the bottom, however, that was where the true magic of the land began. "These lands may seem…unique to your sons, Splinter-son," the ruler continued. Reaching the embankment, the aged rat understood his friend's sentiment._

_Before them, were fields of varying flowers and crops that sat alongside a large pond. It wasn't these things that caught their attention; it was the people that were in those fields and in the pond, laughing, splashing, and playing. There were only a handful of them, some picking the crops or flowers, the others having fun within the pond. "Do you guys see what I see?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide at the sight presented before them._

"_If you see a bunch of turtles picking flowers, playing in a pond," Raph began, looking around. "Talking and laughing and go about…I'd say you were crazy."_

"_And seeing it for yourself?" asked Leo._

"_I think we're all crazy."_

_

* * *

__Ito Roshi was a very large turtle, even dwarfing that of his new guests, but he seemed to be the epitome of a gentle giant. He was well over six feet tall and was every bit the description of an alpha male, with a large body that was more muscle than fat. Roshi was certainly distinct as he had a small tuff of hair on his chin, something that peaked Donatello's interest._

_He greeted his friend the Daimyo and his young son, giving the boy a small piece of candy, tempting the ever growling stomach of Michelangelo. Upon meeting Master Splinter and the turtles, the patriarch of the lands honored them, bowing in respect to each. "I have heard much about the great Hamato clan," he replied. "Already, four members have been crowned champion within the walls of the Battle Nexus. Not even the best warriors can claim a prestigious title as such."_

"_You honor us with your words and hospitality," Splinter replied, bowing for their hosts. "You must forgive our…shock at seeing your lands and people."_

"_The Daimyo tells me that your family are the only ones of your kind," the lord said. "How strange, is it not? That while some can walk the lands unmarred by their appearance, while others must hide."_

"_You have spoken wisdom on this topic," Splinter chuckled. "May I present my sons? Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."_

_The turtles bowed to their host, their minds still trying to wrap themselves around the fact that they had just been invited to a land that housed nothing but turtles, not mutant turtles like them…well, not exactly. These beings hadn't come into contact with the Utroms – that they were aware of - which meant that these turtles were the real deal, actual walking, talking, natural turtles._

_The knowledge that others like them actually existed, despite being in another dimensional world, was like Christmas in July. It was stunning to see other turtles, especially the pretty, female ones that smiled shyly at them as they walked by. Splinter didn't think his sons had ever been so distracted in their twenty-two years of living._

_But the aged rat couldn't fault his sons for looking at those so like themselves. It was a hard life they led, with the knowledge they would be the first and last of their kind, with no apparent way of reproduction, unless they mated with their human counterparts. That in itself would provide to be difficult for sure._

_For now, the ninja master followed their host as he showed them his royal, yet modest castle. It wasn't so expansive that it overshadowed his lands, but it was large enough to house a team of loyal and ready servants. It was two stories, with the kitchens, libraries, and entertainment downstairs and personal quarters upstairs. Roshi showed them a large library with a variety of books, especially those detailing science and health._

_Needless to say, it was hard to pull Donatello away._

_Pointing upstairs, Roshi replied, "Up the stairs are the personal quarters, of course. It also holds an observatory in honor of my beloved wife." The lord's voice took on a wistful tone. "She loved looking up at the sky and its stars," he whispered. "It's something that our daughter has inherited." Looking up at the sounds of footsteps, Roshi smiled widely._

"_Speaking of which," he said. "I am honored to present my daughter, the Princess Dellandra of Edo."_

_

* * *

__Raphael was having a pretty good time. He and his family were sitting around a large table with the Daimyo, his kid, and their hosts, Roshi and his daughter. Upon meeting the great princess, the hot headed turtle knew his brothers were eyeing the girl._

_Not to say he didn't think she was good looking, for a turtle, that is. She was just under their final growth spurt of five foot seven – well, his five foot seven – with rather long dark hair and stunning green eyes. She wasn't like anyone they had encountered, forget the fact that she was a walking, talking turtle. Raph knew that he, along with his brothers, had been a bit startled at seeing this young female, who appeared to be around their age._

_Dell, as Mikey started calling her, was very polite, not seemingly to be stuck up to laugh at Mikey's jokes or listen to Leo's long winded talks about things that were boring as well. Raph, though he tried paying attention, couldn't help the way his eyes were being drawn to one of the cooks that brought out their food._

_What he __**did**__ notice, however, was the downplayed flirting that seemed to be occurring between __**Donatello**__ and this princess. They had somehow gotten on the topic of health and medical science, with Donnie displaying all the knowledge he knew on the subject, which seemed to go over the heads of the others, but had gotten the attention of Dell._

_So much in fact that it seemed to have spurned a low key argument._

"_I'm just saying," Donnie said. "That the idea that 'magic' can heal more than your average science is a bit…far -fetched."_

"_Your thoughts are noted, Donatello," Dell replied, giving him a coy smile. "However, I must point out the error in your thinking."_

_Donnie, ever the politest and easy going of the brothers, leaned back in his chair and focused his eyes on this young woman who defied him. "You can point out all the errors you want," he said, a smirk on his face. "I'm still right."_

"_I delightfully disagree."_

"_You can disagree with me anytime."_

_It wasn't a spectacular pick up line by any means, but the way Donnie batted it towards the princess was smooth and suave, as though the brainy turtle was trying to impress the girl without being overt about it. It worked at least towards his brothers, who were equally shocked at the delivery – Mikey swallowed his food wrong, nearly choking to death, while Leo's eyes got wide; Raph managed to chuckle around the piece of meat in his mouth, washing it down with the sake that sat to his right._

_If Leo and Mikey thought they could get to know the princess, they were quickly blown out of the water by Donnie._

_

* * *

__Donnie was nervous._

_He knew he was nervous, in fact anyone in his vicinity could tell he was nervous and while he said he wasn't nervous and he certainly shouldn't __**be**__ nervous, subconsciously, he was nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't been to Edo before, of course he had, but today's reason seemed to heighten the point of his going._

_Today, he was headed to the lands of Ito Roshi. While his brothers were going too, they were headed to different places – both Raph and Mikey wanted to train for that year's upcoming tournament, while Don and Leo were headed to Roshi, though Leo was meeting with Miyamoto Usagi. Don had told Dellandra he would help her set up the observatory, the one that her mother had begun before her death._

_Why that was making him nervous, he didn't know._

_He could, partially, admit that she intrigued him; a person stuck between the first initial stages of technology, while still backing the mystery of magic seemed complex to him. He found that, after meeting her that first time, he wanted to see her again, debate things with her if possible._

_So deep in his current thoughts, he hadn't even been aware that the four had set out, going through the portal and finding themselves within the Battle Nexus. It was only a few minutes after that, he and Leo were standing in the main hall of the castle. Usagi was there to greet them, telling Leonardo that he had spent that morning working on katas in order to defeat the leader in the upcoming tournament._

"_Your confidence is uplifting, Usagi," Leo chuckled. "Though you may find it's mislead you; I plan on beating you today."_

"_Your optimism is good as well, Leonardo-san," the ronin joked. "I apologize in advance for bringing a stop to it."_

"_Are all warriors so boastful on their accomplishments?"_

_The three turned, seeing the princess coming towards them, all three bowing as she approached. "Only those warriors that are confident of their abilities, but know the limits of man," spoke Usagi._

"_Usagi-san," Dell chuckled. "You are the wisest of the samurai and truthful to add." Turning to look at the turtles, she responded, "It is good to see you both again."_

"_The pleasure is ours, Princess," Donnie replied, interrupting Leo's own reply. "We are always honored to be in your presence."_

"_Your compliments honor me."_

_The ninja and ronin looked at each other in mirth before heading towards the courtyard where they could train in the open. "You kids have fun now," Leo mentioned, throwing out a wink for his brother's annoyance._

"_I want to thank you for helping me today, Donatello."_

"_It's no problem," the turtle said. "And it's…it's Donnie. Or Don. Or whatever you want to call me."_

_That garnered him a small giggle. "Alright," she whispered. "Follow me, Don."_

_The princess led the turtle to the second story, to a door which led to a third floor room that was circular in its design. On most of the walls were books or charts, with two desks situated in the middle of the room, with a small telescope pointed outside through a modest window._

"_It's not much," Dell replied, entering the room and walking towards the desk. "I'm sure you've seen much more technologically advanced equipment."_

"_Sometimes, the simplest way is the best," Donnie said, placing his tech bag on the opposite desk. "You can always add on to something." Looking around, Don was surprised at the warmth he felt in the room. Not in temperature, but in the feeling he got from being in there; his gaze locked on a painted portrait that hung on a wall nearest the telescope._

"_My mother spent a lot of time up here," Dell whispered. "She used to bring me up here and look out at the stars and the shapes they made."_

"_You must've been very close."_

_Dell nodded, slowly. "I don't remember much about her," she said. "But I do remember her love of the stars. She used to make up stories for me as we sat and watched." The young royal sighed, turning to the turtle and grinning. "I brought you up here for help," she said, blushing slightly. "And here I am boring you about my family."_

"_Oh, it's not bother," Donnie hurriedly assured her. "If speaking of your family doesn't bring you joy, then nothing will."_

_Dell smiled shyly at the brainy turtle. "No truer words have I ever heard," she whispered. "That was very profound, Donnie."_

_Don smiled, feeling his cheeks flushing with color. "I do have my moments," he said, leaning against the desk and causing it move slightly, causing him to stumble a bit. "Sorry."_

_Dell hid a chuckle and a smile behind her hand. Donatello was certainly an…interesting individual. Smarter than anyone she had ever known, especially those suitors her father kept sending her way._

_And he was cute to boot._

_

* * *

__Princess Dellandra of Edo was a maiden of simple tastes. She wasn't like those other nobles that refused to see things past what they could acquire and have with their wealth and power. Dell had been raised, yes, in a great kingdom, with vast lands that would one day be hers, but she had also been raised to treat her servants as people, despite their lower class status._

_Her mother had been a prominent healer in their village and it was her expertise that had attracted a young soldier in the shogun's army. The soldier had been wounded in an attack that they repelled and was rushed to the local health facility. It was in this facility that her mother, Idonna, worked._

_This soldier became enamored with his young and beautiful nurse, enjoying the kind way she treated him and talked to him. When he was cleared to go, he came back to see the young nurse, speaking with her, entertaining her with stories of battles and soldier life. By the time the spring turned into summer, the solider and the nurse were inseparable._

_Only a few months later, the two were married and the soldier had been granted a few lands for his service. Through the years, the lands would grow, as would the couple's popularity. Soon after their wedding, the nurse, who would still treat those who needed help, became pregnant and a daughter was soon born._

_It was this daughter, this Princess Dellandra, whom had reached the age of marriage and, as was tradition, her father looked for a suitable husband for her. While he hadn't been overbearing about it, Roshi had presented several young lords for his daughter's favor, all of whom were turned down by Dell. They were either so full of themselves or so completely ignorant of her interests, they were certainly not someone she felt would be proper for her husband._

_She had to admit, after meeting these turtles, she wanted someone like __**them**__. While she had never imagined to find a warrior to be of any interest – grown men beating each other didn't sound like something she wanted to be around – the turtles did this as her father once did, to fight for those that couldn't fight themselves._

_That was an honorable way for a warrior._

_She had only be able to speak to each during dinner, but she enjoyed Michelangelo's unique brand of humor, Raphael's sense of loyalty, Leonardo's confidence, and Donatello's…well, truth be told, Dell especially enjoyed speaking with him. He had such a deep knowledge that seemed to overshadow hers, but yet he didn't act as though her thoughts and ideas were beneath him; though he dismissed the very idea of magic, he couldn't say it didn't necessarily exist – she had been adamant that aliens weren't real and yet, he could prove they were. He had an easy way of speaking to those around him, from his master and father to the kitchen staff._

_It had been a few weeks since that first meeting and Dell found herself inviting the turtle engineer over to look at or fix anything she could think of, just in an effort to see him. She had never felt like this before, wanting to spend her time with someone of the opposite gender. Those suitors that had met her found her odd, unused to her free thinking and assertiveness. They looked for the type of wife who would obey their husbands and do as they were told._

_Dell was not like those women._

_She wanted an equal input into her marriage; she didn't want to just be the little woman who stayed at home, while her husband was off doing whatever it was husbands did. She wanted to continue to study medicine, look up at the stars…and she wanted someone to share that with. She hadn't felt that with any of the suitors her father brought before her. She had felt it though when she had met the turtles and their sensei._

_

* * *

_

"_Donnie's got a girlfriend!"_

_Michelangelo was in rare form today. He had been up to his old tricks all morning, starting with his favorite target, Raph. It was only on the threat of death that the youngest turtle had backed off; however, that didn't stop him. He did, after all, have two other older brothers that were ripe for the taking. His second target was Leo, who had gotten paintballed and was now a nice orange in color._

_Donnie, sensing his time was coming, quickly sought the safety of his room, locking it, and then barricading the door. It was the quick and dirty method of keeping his younger brother out, but it would effective for at least an hour. In that hour, Donnie planned on seeing if his latest invention was working. It had been over a month since he had first met a beautiful princess in a distant land and he found it ironic that he was spending most of his time in the land of Edo._

_He certainly didn't mind visiting and spending time with Dell; he looked forward to their meetings. He started leaving early in the morning and not returning until much later in the evening. Dell had taken to showing him around the castle, walks through the garden to view the first starlight…truthfully, Donnie longed for those nights. He was finding it hard to leave her when he did have to go home and he missed her when he couldn't see her._

_He wanted to keep in contact with her, but wasn't sure how. Her time was so removed from his own that common communications weren't so common in her time, meaning he didn't think sending her email or texting would actually work. But he was certainly going to try. He had fixed up one of the extra shell cells he had, hoping it would be able to reach through dimensions. It was a big endeavor, but with the help of Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt, he thought he had something._

_The day before he had shown up unannounced, so excited he was at showing her what he had invented. Dell had been surprised, but happy to see the engineer and certainly, being the first to be presented with a technological marvel was sweet; probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever presented to her. It had worked, though the strength was a bit grainy, it still worked well inside and out of her home. Dell, never seeing anything of this magnitude, had wrapped her arms around the turtle's neck in elation._

_Don had been in a good mood all that day._

_He had wanted to test the signal, try to see if he could speak with her while they were in their perspective worlds. He had to get a call to her, faint, but he could hear her voice. "I wasn't sure if this would work," he said._

"_Me either," came her answer. "But I'm glad it did. I'm amazed at the things you can do, Hamato Donatello."_

"_Sometimes I amaze even myself."_

"_Such a brilliant mind," she whispered. "Trapped in an unappreciated world."_

"_Well," he sighed. "Sometimes I do wish I could get a little credit, but again, sometimes the simplest things are the best. I'm just glad I had help and certainly, having April around doesn't hurt."_

"_Oh."_

"_Dell?"_

"_Nothing," came the response. "A little distracted, is all."_

"_Who ya talking to, bro?"_

_The third voice nearly gave Don a heart attack, causing him to jump out of his skin and that of his chair. "Mikey!"_

"_Is that your brother?"_

"_Hey, is that Dell?" the younger turtle asked, snatching up the cell and placing it near his ear. "Hey, Dell baby, you miss me?"_

"_Hello, Mikey."_

"_Will you give me that?" Donnie asked, trying to get his phone back, but as it was regarding Michelangelo, it was harder than it should be._

"_How come you got the Don on speed dial?" Mikey asked, clearly hurt. "You don't think I wanna talk to you?"_

"_It's your brother's new invention, Michelangelo," the princess replied. "He's a…very smart turtle."_

"_Oh yeah," the turtle in orange replied, dodging his brother's hand. "Donnie's a genius, certifiable and stuff."_

"_**You're **__certifiable," the brainy turtle huffed, lunging for his brother, only to miss and go flying out the door._

"_You should hear him and April talk," Mikey continued. "Major geek fest."_

"_He…he mentioned her," Dell stammered. "Are…they close?"_

"_You couldn't get closer to somebody."_

_The phone went sailing through the air, thankfully landing on Donnie's bed as two turtles went down to the ground. "I don't even care how you managed to get in here," the elder murmured. "But rest assured, little brother, I am going to kill you. I just won't tell you when. And I know our two older brothers would love to have a word with you about your…behavior."_

"_Just trying to have some fun, bro bro!" stuttered the younger. "C'mon, you know I'm your favorite brother. You couldn't possibly want to hurt me. You're a fascist!"_

"_Okay first," Donnie replied, bopping his brother on the head. "The word is 'pacifist'; secondly, I don't know where you heard or got the idea that I liked you. Truthfully, I've been trying to find those wolves that left you on the doorstep."_

"_Silly Donnie," Mikey chuckled. "They were gypsies, according to Raph, and you can't look up gypsies online. They're no…no...Gnomeric."_

"_Again," Don said, closing his eyes. "The word is 'nomadic' and I can't believe you just used a WoW instance to describe the act of wandering from place to place." Opening his eyes, he looked down at his brother, seeing him smiling stupidly at him. "You are a special little boy, aren't you?"_

"_Can't get more special than me, yo."_

_Resisting the urge to either slap his brother or laugh with him, Donnie instantly realized that he had been in the middle of a phone conservation. Pushing off his brother, he quickly scrambled to get the abandoned phone that lay on his bed. "Dell? Dell?" Unfortunately, his party had been disconnected in the tumble or she herself had decided the antics of two brothers weren't worth listening to. "Great."_

_Turning to look at his brother, who was pulling himself to his feet. "Just what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Mikey looked at him before a grin slowly appeared on his face. "Donnie's got a girlfriend! Donnie's got a girlfriend!"_

_

* * *

_"_Something on your mind?"_

_A week without contact between two young turtles was unbearable to both. Donnie hadn't gotten in contact with Dell again since being able to speak to her via the shell cell and Dell hadn't done much to contact him either. It was strange; her overall feelings told her she missed him and wanted to speak with him, however there was also a small part of her that wanted to know who this 'April' person was._

_As ridiculous as it seemed when she actually sat down and thought about it, but she couldn't shake her thoughts. When his brother said he and April were 'close', what did he mean? Were they in a relationship and Don hadn't bothered to tell her? Maybe they had previously been in a relationship, but there were still lingering feelings? Heavens, it was so hard to decipher! She had never had to endure this before and she wasn't sure how to go about it._

_It took half the day for her to come to a conclusion – she was not a woman who sat around, mooning over a man. No, she was not. If Donatello had an interest in her, he would have to tell her. She would invite him over and she would ask about this April person and if he lied, she would know. She had always been able to tell if someone lied to her and while it would be sad to think so badly of this turtle, she would not allow his deceit to cloud her judgment._

_She had waited with bated breath for the sun to hit the line in the horizon, so that she could have this talk with him in the dark of night, so any hurt she would feel would not be shown to him. She greeted him when she saw him, not showing any emotion, and was polite in answering his questions. As they walked in silence through the courtyard and into the garden, Dell went through what she was planning on saying, eventually taking a seat with him on their usual bench. She of course hadn't expected him to ask what he did._

"_Something on your mind?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact."_

"_Are you going to tell me?"_

_Dell took a deep breath before facing the turtle. "I've been thinking," she began. "About…well…about you, actually."_

"_I…hope in a good way," he said and even in the setting of the sun, she could see the blush on his cheeks._

"_Well…" she said, feeling her own flush come to her face. "Mostly, yes."_

"_There's a but coming."_

"_No, just…"_

"_Just what?" Donnie moved to place his hand on her arm. "Dell, I know…I know something is wrong and I'm getting the feeling it has something to do with me. Please, Dellandra, if…if I've offended you in any way…"_

"_You haven't offended me," she interrupted. "Quite the opposite. I mean…" Sighing deeply, Dell finally asked, "Who is April?"_

"_April?" Donnie asked, a bit confused. Why was she asking about April?_

"_You've…you've mentioned her several times in our conversations," she whispered. "And Mikey mentioned that you two were…are…close and…"_

"_Dell…"_

"_Certainly, Donatello," she continued. "If April is…is your girlfriend or wife, I have no desire to come between you two. I just believe that if this is true, you should be honest with me and…"_

"_Dell," he said, turning her to face him. "You're absolutely right. I do want to be honest with you and honestly, there is nothing going on with April and I." She gave her a rather skeptical look. Brushing a piece of hair from her face, he continued with, "She's my sister."_

"_Adopted?"_

_Raising an eye ridge at her, Don couldn't help but smile. "Are you…" he started. "Are you jealous?"_

"_What?"_

"_I mean…" Donnie chuckled. "I wouldn't have expected…"_

"_You find this amusing?" she asked, clearly not amused herself._

"_That you're jealous?" he asked. "I never anyone would be jealous over me. Mikey, definitely; Raph, probably, Leo…well, I guess I'd never really gave it much thought…"_

"_This…is not going the way I thought it would," the princess murmured._

"_How did you expect this to go?"_

_Dell shrugged. "I figured you and this…April were together," she sighed. "And that you were like the others."_

_Donnie scooted closer to her. "I told you," he whispered. "There's nothing going on with April and I. Besides, she's happily married to our friend Casey; I was turtle of honor at their wedding."_

_She went to say something, something about how he was a genius in his time and shouldn't he be pursing that when his statement rang in her ears. "Turtle of honor?" she questioned._

"_Well…" Donnie said, shyly. "I am her favorite little brother."_

_Dell couldn't help but laugh; the idea of a 'turtle of honor' seemed laughable, though the way he explained it, it was a badge of great accomplishment. She bumped her shoulder against him in a friendly manner, not moving away when he leaned in closer. "Were you really worried?" he whispered. "About April?"_

"_Yes," she said, quietly. "Though I did my best to deny what was staring at me. I was being silly; I'm sorry."_

"_It wasn't silly."_

"_I barely know you."_

"_I…" Donnie stammered. "I really want to know you, better…better than I do now."_

"_Really?" _

_The turtle nodded. "If…if that's alright with you."_

_The princess smiled, lifting her head and looking in the chocolate brown eyes of the engineer. "I believe," she stated. "That would be just fine with me."_

_

* * *

_

_Two months seemed so long, but for people in love, it goes by fairly quickly. It was becoming quite clear around the Lair that Donatello was very taken with the Princess Dellandra; he spent three times a week there, always making sure to be at practice in the morning, before heading off and coming back to have dinner with his father and brothers. It wasn't as though Dell hadn't been to the Lair either; the royal had been invited to dinner a number of times, though she could only make a few of those, however these dinners were so vibrant and fun._

_Dell, being an only child, didn't know how siblings usually acted. She had thought the overheard fight she had heard between Don and Mike was a bit extreme, but she quickly learned that this was just how they were. Mike once again was her entertainer, Raph her loyal protector, and Leo and Splinter her beacons of wisdom. But it was Donnie who really charmed her – he was sweet, kind, and considerate, not to mention so very intelligent. He could be just as witty as Mikey, have just as much wisdom as Splinter, show his confidence like Leo, and feel strongly protective as Raph._

_She couldn't help it, but she began to see a life with Donnie, one that included a family of their own._

_

* * *

_

_He found her easily in the observatory. The small room had some features added – including a chemistry set that Don had given his girl for her birthday. He tried to give her all the parts that were essential without including things that may not be a part of her timeline. She had loved the gift and it wasn't unusual to find the young Princess in the observatory, trying her hand at chemistry. She wasn't on the level the brainy turtle was, but she was learning as she went. For now, she was using the set to combine herbs for medical purposes, especially for those in the household if they became sick._

_So far, she had managed to make a herbal dip that would stave off the upcoming colds of the season._

"_Someone is busy," he joked, causing the young woman to look up and smile at him. _

"_I did just come up to read something," she replied, chuckling. "I got a little distracted I guess."_

_They met each other in the center of the room, smiling shyly at each other. "Hi," whispered the turtle._

"_Hi."_

"_Have something for you."_

"_You spoil me already," she giggled, moving closer and placing her hands on his plastron. Her smile only got bigger when he presented her with a single orchid flower. "Donnie, it's beautiful. Thank you." She moved her arms to clasp around his neck in a hug and squeezing slightly._

_The brainy turtle felt the same warmth spread through him every time Dell was close. He knew he was in the beginnings of a crush after he met her that second time – it was the same feeling he had had around April in the past. Now however, he got these feelings just __**thinking**__ about Dell; the days after she would come for dinner, her smell hung in the air, driving him crazy when he came in contact with it._

_Holding Dell in his arms was literally like Heaven and something he had never experienced before. True, when he thought he was in love with April, he thought he was in Heaven too, but this…this was like nothing he had ever felt in the past. He was quite certain these feelings were actually what he thought they were. "Happy to see me, then?" came her purr, as she looked at him._

_Donnie gulped, suddenly realizing the predicament he was now in. "Um…" he stuttered, his face aflame. "Sorry. It's…it's a natural reaction, really. It's called 'fanning' and it's…you know…to prove that a turtle's a male and…"_

"_I know what 'fanning' is, Donnie."_

"_Oh."_

"_And…" Dell whispered, nuzzling his neck. "I'm well aware you are male."_

_Donnie couldn't help but chuckle. _

_

* * *

_

_It was officially official._

_Hamato Donatello was head over heels in love with Ito Dellandra._

_And he wanted to make her a permanent member of his family._

_They had been seeing each other for nearly a year and Donnie had decided their relationship had progressed to the next step. It had been something of an experiment to Don – Dell was his very first girlfriend and he her first boyfriend. They explored the newness and expanding parts of their relationship with each other. _

_He had kissed her the first time out in the garden while they were watching the stars._

_They had been standing in the observatory when she had whispered she loved him. He had told her that she was the only woman he had ever loved and he meant it._

_She had invited him to stay with her one night; it was the first time for both of them._

_Don felt the more he saw her, the more he wanted her, the more he wanted the life he never thought any of them would ever have. He wanted to marry her, wanted to create little versions of themselves if possible; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_Donnie would never forget the day he had gone to see her, small black box in a side pouch on his belt._

_The day that would change everything._

_

* * *

_

"_This isn't fair!"_

"_Life is not always fair, Pet."_

"_You know how I feel about him!"_

"_Yes," the lord sighed. "And while I believe him to be an honorable man, he is still not of noble birth. As…old fashioned as you may think I am, Dellandra, these are our customs. You must marry one of the nobles in our world, to ensure that our lands stay out of the hands of Lord Hebi and Lord Hikiji. You cannot achieve this by marrying the Earth turtle. I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

_Donnie knew something was wrong when he was directed to the gardens to meet Dell. Not that this was anything odd about this, but usually when he came to meet her, she was either waiting for him or having him sent upstairs. To meet her in the gardens, while perfect to his plans, seemed to be a little odd, especially with the overcast that hovered in the clouds._

_He found her quickly, though she was at the far back of the garden, further from their usual place. He stopped to watch her, always loving the way she was presented against the backdrop of the bright sky. She always looked like an angel to him – still did even in this weather – even when she was dressed casually. Today, however, she was dressed in her royal robes, maroon in color with the imperial seal of the shogun on the back of it. She was tense, he could tell from where he stood, and suddenly, he didn't think his idea of proposing was such a good idea today._

_Dell could hear him approach, despite the fact that he was a trained ninja. She was apprehensive at seeing him, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. It wouldn't do them any good were he to come at a time when her father was presenting other gentlemen to her. She didn't want this, not at all, but yet her duties…her duties. "Hello Donatello," she said, not turning as he stood behind her. "I'm glad you could come."_

"_Am I right to assume this is not a social meeting?"_

"_You are correct."_

"_Dell," he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know something's wrong." He was surprised to feel her tremble and to hear a sob escape her. "Dell, please tell me."_

"_Donnie," she whimpered, turning to look at him. "I don't know how to say this or even if I can."_

"_Kore wa nandesu ka?" he asked. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Daisuki desu. Tell me."_

_The princess sniffed before backing away from him. "I can no longer see you, Donatello."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry," she said. "But my life as…as a member of the royal house of Roshi must come before all else. I must marry someone from the land."_

_Donnie just stood in shock. She…she was breaking up with him? What!? "Is…is this what you want?" he asked, timidly._

"_Of course it's not what I want!" she exclaimed. Looking up at the sky, she openly sighed. "I love you, Donnie," she whispered. "I never thought I would actually find someone who would appreciate me for me, who didn't care who my parents were or that I was a princess. I've never really felt like a princess…until I met you." She lowered her head to look at him._

"_Wakarimasu ka?"_

_Donnie nodded, slowly. "Hai," he whispered. "I…I only wish the best for you, you know this."_

"_I wish I didn't have to do this."_

"_Me too."_

"_I won't stop loving you," she replied, determinedly. "I can't and I will not allow my father to take that from me."_

"_It's going to make getting married a little difficult," Don said, a sad smile on his face._

"_I don't care." She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his plastron. "I love you," she whispered. "I can never love anyone as much as I do you."_

_Don took the hand that rested on his chest and held it for a moment. His first thought was to place back by her side; why continue to tease him? Instead, he placed a soft kiss on her palm, before bowing in respect. "It was a great honor knowing you, Princess," he said. "I wish you good fortune for your future."_

_Dell was unsure what to say. His words did nothing to rid the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed her. Future? She was throwing it away as they spoke. Didn't he understand? He __**was**__ her future! And she had now just cast him aside, all because her father wanted his lands. She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help it. While her heart was breaking and her eyes watered, she returned his bow, saying, "Domo arigato, Donatello-san. I…wish you the same. May…may you find love…with someone who isn't as wretched as I."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_It's true."_

"_It's not," he whispered, pulling her close. "I understand, I truly do. I only want for your happiness, always, even if…even if it's not with me."_

"_I can never know happiness unless I'm with you," she sobbed. "I wish I wasn't a princess."_

"_If you hadn't been a princess," he said. "I might not have met you." He pulled away from her, wiping her tears away and delivering a chaste kiss to her lips. "I should go."_

"_Now?"_

"_It'll be better this way," he murmured. Kissing her one last time, he gave her a smile before turning and walking away. He did his best to ignore her cries in the background, as well as ignoring the tears that fell from his own eyes._

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Donnie: What is it?/I love you.

Dell: Do you understand?


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: This chapter answers Second Daughter of Eve's question stated in reviews. She is sure that Nick will exist once his parentage has been revealed.

Not exactly...

Also, big sorry to all my readers for the last chapter. I went over it and noticed some glaring stuff, so I will probably go back and fix that. Fanning is a real turtle thing that they do, though there is no real reason for it. 'Gnomeric' for my non-WoW readers is from Gnomerian, which is a town and instance in the game. Most players just call it 'Gnomer' or as I call it, "That place of evil/hell to which I will never return, I don't care if the axe I want is there. I will buy one!"

Last thing - trying out the poll thing, so go check that out on my profile. Read this first, then go check ;)

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER TEN_**

* * *

The lair was silent after the stunning announcement from Nick, despite the fact that the knowledge he provided was somewhat known. It was still a shock to Don, who had never considered the possibility that the time travelling turtle could be his son. He had retired to his room once he realized the truth, closing the door tightly and sitting in his desk chair, thinking of all that had happened.

It made sense now; the way Nick had hovered in his lab, why he was so protective of them…the reason he couldn't exactly tell them everything. But it still worried him somehow. If Nick was the product between him and Dell, how exactly did he come about? Nick had said they were happily married when he was born; but they hadn't been together for months. Could…could one of their…interludes together have gotten her pregnant?

She would've told him, right? He was fairly sure she would have mentioned that he had fathered their son.

Right?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. While he wasn't in the mood to fix anything, perhaps it would be a good distraction to avoid thinking of what he was now. "Come in," he said, turning to focus on his computer screen. He heard the door open and close, the visitor standing and waiting for an invitation. "Whatever the issue," Don continued. "Just put it on the desk and I'll take a look at it later."

"There may not be a later," came the whisper. Donnie turned sharply, surprised at seeing an unmasked Nick leaning against his door. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Oh!" Don said, standing from his chair. "Hello."

"Hi."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Nick took a few steps forward. "I wanted to apologize," he whispered. Donnie tried to speak, but the teen stopped him before he could open his mouth. "I'm sorry for disrupting your life like this; I never meant any harm, you must believe me."

"I…I do."

Nick walked around the turtle, coming to rest against the wall next to him. "I'm sorry for my reaction that you and my mother…" he began. "That you and the princess are no longer together. I was so certain that I was in the right time period, I didn't bother to check my facts. It never occurred to me that in another world the two of you were never together. I've probably gone and ruined the rest of your life, by revealing my relationship to you."

"No," Donnie whispered, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder and turning him to face him. "Don't ever think that. While you may not be from my time period, you are still the son of Hamato Donatello; no matter the dimensions or timelines, you are still _my son_."

Nick was surprised by the forcefulness that Donnie's words had on him. He was speechless.

Don took Nick's silence as a time to fully look upon this boy who would, maybe in some life, be his son. He could see straight away the resemblance to Dell from his face, the cheeks were hers and the shape of the eyes. "You look like your mother," Don replied.

Nick chuckled. "Most people say I look like you," he said, before realizing what he had indeed said. "I mean…"

"I told you," the brainy replied, a small smile on his face. "Different place, different time, but I'm still your father. You have my eyes."

"I hope you don't want them back," the teen joked. "I kinda need them to see."

Donnie smirked at that. "Not sure if that's my sense of humor or Mike's." Again, he looked at the younger turtle, this time just amazed that this was his son – _his son!_ – abet from the future, but still… "I'm guessing that it was your idea to make a trans-dimensional transmat."

The teen blushed, a bit embarrassed at being scrutinized by his father. "I had help!" he defended. "LH and the Professor said they always liked me. And Benji helped! That kid's always getting me in trouble."

"Is Benji…your…brother?" Could it be possible? Was Donnie the father of _two_ sons?

"He's my cousin," the teen muttered.

Donnie smirked, knowing who the father probably was. "Let me guess," he chuckled. "Mikey's kid, right?"

Nick shook his head. "Leo's."

The brainy turtle's eyes went a bit wide. It was one thing to learn that he himself would be a father one day, but to find out that one of his brothers was a father as well was a bit of a…well, happy shock. "That's…" Donnie murmured. "That's incredible. I mean…really, really…great. Do you…have a lot of cousins?"

"I have six," Nick replied. "I guess…there's no real harm in telling you."

Donnie just looked at him.

"I know, I know," Nick sighed, though he had a smile on his face. "It's…odd, but…you know…in a good way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Even if…even if I'm not supposed to be in this timeline, I'm…I'm glad I came. To finally meet you."

"I can't imagine how life has been for you."

"It wasn't all bad," Nick insisted. "I mean…Leo and Raph and Mike and Master Splinter were all there to take care of me. And Mom…Mother is the best. They all told about me, from the time I could understand who you were. Don't…don't think that I haven't gotten to know you. I have…I just have stories, but here…"

"Here you have the real thing," Donnie finished. "Well then…tell me about yourself. You've heard stories about me, so…I'd like to hear stories about my son."

"You…you wanna know about me?"

"You're my son, Nicky," Don replied. "Of course I want to know about you."

Nick was…stunned. He had realized, after telling his story to his uncles, his father, and grandfather, that he was obviously in the wrong time period. In his time, his parents had never been apart; they had gotten married after eight months of courtship. But here, his parents were not only _not_ married, but apparently weren't even dating any longer. Days that had been wonderful to him, were now accordingly wasted, as he was trying to save someone who probably wasn't in any danger what so ever.

But now, Donatello – his father in another lifetime – was seeking to learn more about him, his supposed son. Nick had convinced himself the turtles wouldn't want anything to do with him, he had wasted their time and had butted into their lives, but making them put aside their normal routine in order to hunt down his story. So to hear that his father wanted to know more about him, actually wanted to know what was going on in the life of someone he would probably never see again…

"Well…" he began, feeling surprised, but…elated. "Um…I like science, as you discovered. In my time, advances have been made with nanotechnology, but nothing they actively distribute yet to the masses."

"Fascinating."

"It really is!" Nick agreed. "Um…oh, well, I'm an only child, for…obvious reasons. But I grew up with a lot of cousins, so I was never alone."

This information made Don think of something from earlier. "You knew," he began. "Or rather, you know the Joneses."

The statement caused the teen turtle to blush slightly. "We're…very close."

"I assume you're talking about Michele," Donnie replied, raising an eye edge. "Just how 'close' are we talking?"

"She's my girlfriend," Nick said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"She's more than that."

"I'd…" Nick found approaching this topic with his father was more difficult that he had ever dreamed. "I want to marry her, one day."

"Congratulations."

"I haven't asked," the teen interrupted. "I just…I really like the idea and I'm gonna wait till I get back, obviously."

"Aren't you a little young to get married?" asked Don.

"I'm only a few years younger than you," Nick shot back.

"I don't have to have a talk with you about…stuff," Donnie said. "Do I?"

"I know about the birds and the bees, Dad."

Donnie looked at him. "Wow," he whispered.

"Sorry," Nick said. "I shouldn't have…"

"Nick, it's okay," Don chuckled. "I just...I never thought I'd hear that. It's…it's still seeping in, that I'm going to have a son one day."

"But not with my mother," came the whisper.

"Hey," the engineer replied, shaking his son's shoulder a bit. "Never think that your mother and I don't love each other."

"Then why aren't you together?"

"Oh Nicky," Don sighed. "You're old enough to know and understand sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. Your mother is a princess in this time; a princess who has a duty to her family and to her people and lands. We weren't happy about splitting up, but it…just had to be. Nick, I love your mother very, very much. And…I think, I'd like to believe that a part of her still loves me as well."

"So," Nick sighed. "You'll probably never get back together."

"I didn't say that."

"But…"

"No buts, Niccolo," Donnie said, firmly. "I said that, at this moment in time, your mother and I are no longer together. It doesn't mean we'll never get back together and it certainly doesn't mean we aren't friends. You may still be born to us or just born to me."

"And possibly be Niccola."

"I wouldn't be opposed to having a little girl," Donnie joked.

"Not funny, Pop."

"On the contrary," Donnie said. "It's very funny. I bet you would look cute in pink."

"Remind me again whose humor I have?"

"Pretty sure it's mine."

"I beg to differ."

"Well," the scientist shrugged. "You could have your uncle's sense of humor, though I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"How Aunt Ren can stand it, I'm amazed."

Don once again looked at the teen. "How many of their kids are your cousins?" he asked.

"Five."

"They have _five_ children together!?" Donnie exclaimed. "I don't know if I should be excited or scared."

"Scared," Nick chuckled. "Those little monsters are prank nightmares. I'm just happy I'm on their good side. Or rather, I was."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

A knock on the door alerted them and Donnie gave the call to enter. Raph poked his head, his face unreadable, but a sense of urgency could be felt. "Hey," replied the red banded turtle. "Think you guys might want to come out here." The two turtles looked at each other before following Raph out into the living room. The feeling of the area was the same as it had been earlier, with anxiety and uncertainty hovering in the air. And there was a reason for it.

There, in the middle of the room, stood Hamato Renet.


	12. Chapter Eleven

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

* * *

No one said a word as they all looked at each other.

"You know why I'm here," Renet whispered. "Don't you, Nick?"

The teen nodded, solemnly. "You're here to take me back."

"Take you back?" Mikey asked, looking between the two. "Take him back where?"

"Nicky needs to go back to his own time, Love," Renet replied. "He knew he had no reason to be here and yet…here he is. I know you, Niccolo; I can see it in your eyes. You know you don't belong here."

"It doesn't matter now, Renet," Donnie said, standing determinedly next to his son. "The truth's already out. There's nothing to hide anymore."

The young blonde rolled her eyes. "I won't even act surprised by the fact that he's probably told you everything by now."

"Dude," Mikey chuckled. "When you carry around a sign like Nicky boy here did, you can't exactly miss the calling card, you know?"

"Nick isn't the issue here," Leo replied.

"Oh really?"

"The issue is all the lies that have been told to us," the leader continued. "Nick tells us that his father is going to die; you tell us that's not necessarily the case."

"Wait," Mikey piped up. "What? When did she tell us that?"

"What are they talking about?" Nick whispered. "My father is dead…isn't he?"

"Perhaps," Master Splinter replied, the first time speaking since Nick's announcement and Renet's arrival. "As I told Niccolo, the beginning is the best way to start one's tale."

Renet heaved a great big sigh, knowing it would probably come to this. "We lied to you," she whispered, turning her blue eyes to her nephew.

"You mean…" Mikey began. "We're not dead?"

Again, the time mistress sighed. "Donnie is dead," she said, with finality. "However, he didn't die the way Nick thinks he did." Looking at Nick, she began her tale. "I don't know what you told them, though I have a fairly good idea if they believe they are all dead. Your father wasn't attacked by the forces of Lord Hebi, though you might consider his death to be indirectly tied with that slimy bastard."

"You told me Lord Hebi's minions murdered my father."

"Your father and uncles were doing what they did best," continued Renet. "Protecting the city, one person at a time. Lord Hebi, who once dispatched an assassin to kill the ronin Usagi here to New York, did so again, this time, going after the guys, more specifically Don. The house of Lord Roshi had been infiltrated by one of Hebi's people, but the would be traitor had fallen in love or something with one of the staff. He told the king, who was by then on his deathbed.

"Your parents and uncles, along with the people of the land, were keeping a look out for any sign of trouble. Only there wasn't any. A few days went by, then a few weeks," Renet took a breath. "Then a month. And still nothing came about. You were approaching your first birthday and that was why the guys were here, in the city."

"We were going to buy presents," Donnie whispered, the reason for his death seemingly clear.

The blonde nodded. "I guess you ran into a mugging or something," she mumbled. "At the same time, Hebi's guy was looking for you. I don't know what happened, only the aftermath." Looking at her nephew, she said, "So you see, what we told you was true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Nick asked, irritated. "You lead me to believe that my father was murdered while defending off Lord Hebi's forces!"

"And he did!" Renet exclaimed. "Just not the way we told you. When you would ask, when you were younger, it was easy to distract you with other things. But when you got older, you were more persistent. Your uncles never talked about it, and why would they? They had lost a brother and there was nothing I could do to stop it or reverse time. By telling you what we did, we were hoping you'd remember the great guy your father was."

"You did not want him to blame himself," Splinter mentioned. "You did not want him to think that it was his fault, that his father and uncles had gone out because of him." The aged master nodded, slowly. "Admirable," he continued. "But misguided. Surely, as a son of Donatello, young Niccolo sees and knows many things that we ourselves do not. To underestimate that knowledge only strive to discredit him _and_ his father."

The young blonde conceded to the wise master. He had never steered her wrong, despite her knowing what would happen in the future. She only hoped what she would tell the turtles next wouldn't cause her oldest nephew to run his chances at a happy life back in their dimension.

"Yes, well," she sighed. "That's all well in good. However, taking Nick back home wasn't the only reason I came. I needed to warn you guys about those pajama people you're always chasing."

"You mean The Foot?" Leo asked.

The time mistress nodded. "I figured I'd keep tabs on the frequent flyer here," she smirked, pointing at the teen turtle. "And while I was checking on him, I ran across the Foot. They're up to something pretty bad, if you get my drift."

"Well?" Raph asked, rather annoyed at the cryptic undertones. "What're they up to?"

Renet shrugged. "They're making some kind of sword or something," she said. "I have no idea, but I wanted to tell you that while I was here and now that I have, c'mon Nick. Time to go."

"Wait," Nick pleaded. "You said they're making a sword of some sort? What kind of sword? And why would the Foot be making swords when they have the ability to get any type of weapon they wanted."

"I don't know," Renet huffed. "Anyway, there's your heads up. C'mon Nicky."

"Hey," Raph said. "The kid's got a point. The Foot don't need to make any conventional weapon. That's…I dunno, beneath them or something."

"You don't think they're trying to remake the Sword of Tengu, do you?" asked a worried and deservedly scared Mikey.

"But it was destroyed," Leo muttered. "What use could Karai use it for? We have a truce."

"Bro," Raph growled. "It's Karai. You know, the Shredder's kid, became the Shredder in an attempt to kill us. This ring any bells?"

"We have a truce!"

"Honor means nothing to that spoiled little b-"

"Raphael!" Splinter admonished.

"Brat," the hot headed turtle mumbled. "I was gonna say brat. Honest."

The two elder brothers stared at each other in their usual stand offish way. "Regardless of what she or the Foot have planned," Leo said, staring at his immediate younger brother. "We need to check this out."

"So we're taking advice from her now?" Raph asked, indicating the time mistress with his head.

"We've already discussed this, Raph," the leader whispered. "You know why she's a help to us."

"I'm going with you."

All eyes turned to Nick, as he stood ready to leave. Renet quickly shook her head, but Nick quieted her. "I know what you plan on telling me," he said. "That I'm not supposed to be in this time. Not because I'm trying to change the past, but because I'm in the _wrong_ dimension. But it doesn't matter, does it? Either way, Hamato Donatello _is_ my father, regardless of time, space, and where ever our paths will meet. I might not be able to save my own father –"

Turning to look at Donnie. "But I can at least try save at least _one_ Hamato Donatello."

Renet sighed. "Your mother is going to have your head."

"And my tail," the teen snickered. "You must let me do this."

"Even if something goes wrong?"

"The only thing that could go wrong," Nick stated. "Is if I fail in my task."

The time mistress bowed her head, knowing she was outvoted and knowing that trying to get him to change his mind, even with a calm and decent conversation would never sway him. He was adamant about saving his father. "The least I can do is take you to the scene of the crime, so to speak."

"You mean whatever they're doing is happening now?" Mikey asked.

"If I timed it right," she said. "I may manage to get you there before it even takes place." Raising her scepter, she said, "All aboard. You guys know the drill."

"Are you sure you know how to work that thing?" Raph asked, suspiciously.

Renet gave a smirk to her brother in law. "I've had years of getting the hang of it," she joked. "Don't worry. No more landing in pre-historic times or deserted islands. Though, there are times when that can come in handy." She gave a Mike a wink, causing the younger turtle to look at her strangely. Giving a twirl of the scepter, the time mistress and five turtles were developed within a blue tinge, signaling their transport to where Renet had last seen the Foot.

The group found themselves on the same rooftop as the night previous, overlooking the seemingly abandoned warehouse. "This is where you saw them?" Leo asked, looking down and not seeing any type of movement.

"In the warehouse," she said, watching as the others scanned the area. Turning to Nick, she whispered. "Last chance to go home. There's no turning back after this."

The teenager looked at his aunt, realizing all the trouble he had put her through on this quest of his. He had taken her away from her family – their family – for months at a time; who knew how long this mission of his had going on. "I'm sorry I kept you away," he said. "And for…for putting you through what I have. I…I know the risks and I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "You're a good kid, Nicky. You were a good kid, despite the headache you gave me at times."

"Nothing compared to those hellions of yours."

"Blame their father," she chuckled. "Not me."

"Hey," Raph hissed. "You comin' or what?"

"Go," Renet whispered. "Go and keep your dad safe."

Nick nodded, giving her a confident smile before hurrying over to the edge where his uncles and father were. Renet sighed, this time a much sadder one than she had ever given to her wayward nephew. She knew the outcome of this meeting and she didn't think she could be here when that outcome came to pass. She wouldn't be able to stop it, wouldn't be able to prevent it, even though she wanted to. Saying a silent goodbye to the turtles she saw before her, she waved her scepter in the air and disappeared in the night.

* * *

Kenshin Yoshibito knew a lost cause when he saw it. He was a member of the foot, a rather high rank as a member of the new Elite guard, taking the place of the mystical beings that had been guard to former Shredder. He now served the Mistresses Karai, whom he found to be a fair, if not hard master. Especially for a woman. She was heir to the throne of the Foot, despite opposition from Japan.

Kenshin had been a member of the Foot who had originally been loyal to Karai, from their days and dealings in Japan. They had always been honorable in their dealings, despite the knowledge that they were a gang or mafia. It was only when they had reached the United States and thus the immediate employment of the Shredder did things seem to go downhill.

After the disappearance of their leader, Karai took the mantle and thus began a power struggle within the organization, one that the konuchi didn't see or didn't care about. Kenshin had seen the woman so mad and…well, unhinged before. Every effort was made to destroy the turtles, no matter how and how long.

Then suddenly, the Foot was working with known enemies – Stockman, Bishop, Hun, the Purple Dragons, and even the turtles – to defeat an evil greater than they had ever faced. Since then, things had been quiet, almost eerily so. Kenshin knew they were trying to rebuild, that Mistress Karai had gone back to Japan with the red headed American scientist. Upon their return, Karai told them that the turtle could wait, but that she wanted to ensure that they had 'insurance' regarding them.

She gathered those closest to her – those that had been under her within Japan – as well as her scientist and outlined her plan. She wanted to find or reconstruct the Sword of Tengu, as a back up plan in case the truce between her and Leonardo were to ever waiver. The scientist – Champion or Chapman or something – was against it immediately. Only those close to Karai could see this had been discussed between them before hand.

Kenshin, who had always been good at reading people and their emotions, could see the tendrils of revenge were still heavy within the woman. The turtles had taken her father and clan tradition stated there must be payback. While they had attacked the turtles and while Leonardo had turned and attacked Karai, their feud would never be over as long as one or both of them lived.

It just could not be.

There needed to retribution.

The scientist – Chaplin, that was his name – was not Japanese and thus, did not understand the old ways. He wanted to be done with the turtles; Karai had said the Foot would be doing legitimate business now. There would be no more thefts, no more deceit, if they could help it. He wanted her to let go. Again, he did not and could not understand.

There were of course problems with this idea of hers; the sword, so they thought, had been destroyed. And if they could manage to find even pieces of it, they did not have the gauntlet in order to protect themselves from the weapon's magic. But Karai was not to be deterred. Immediately after the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, she had sent members who still lived to go over the area, looking for any sign of the evil being, should it still be in existence.

What they found was the hilt of the Tengu Sword, as well as some of the blade, though both were in pieces. Apparently, not even that Chaplin fellow knew pieces had been recovered. There had been tension at the end of that meeting, but there had been some urgency as well; a sense that said they would hold the cards if that sword was once again put together.

So over the last few months, they had gone to find those pieces to finally, making them from scratch. There had been an old warehouse that used to house a blacksmithing company. For whatever reason, the company was no longer in business, but some of their equipment still resided within. There was something to be said about those members of the Foot who had been under Karai's leadership.

They were skilled.

Many had 'normal' jobs along with doing work for the organization. Unlike those of the United States faction, who seemed to live and breathe the Foot and their dealings, the Japanese faction had other talents – many worked in business and go do business while their American counterparts could not; many worked in dojos, either learning or teaching; and some, had weapon making experience.

It was these members whom Karai trusted to carry out this plan of hers. And on this night, it was with these members that she accompanied. She had sent several competent, yet younger members of the Foot to this very warehouse earlier in the week, only to be attacked by the turtles and the masked vigilante. However, those that escaped did say there was a fifth turtle, unknown to any of them and that was the added reason Karai came with her company that night.

It was a little after sundown, when the people are New York had gone home for the day or were taking their last walks of the evening. No one was ever near this part of town, the primary reason the previous building's company had gone out of business. The warehouse had been nearly abandoned, with some of the equipment still left over without thought or removal. The leader of the Foot was determined to set her torment right and to avenge her father. The vengeance she held against Leonardo had never truly faded, despite the fact that, in another life or another time, they may have been friends.

Their truce after the defeat of the original Shredder was honor bound, that was true. She had seen things during that time she had never known before, making her rethink some of what she had been striving for. Life seemed…different somehow. Her former self seemed to reemerge in the aftermath; she and Chaplin had returned to Japan to just get away for a while. It had been a wonderful month abroad and she never thought she could be so close to someone. Chaplin was so far removed from her; the young leader had always imagined herself with some who held the same beliefs and honor that she did – someone like Leonardo, for example – so it was strange that this red headed genius should invoke the type of feelings she got around him.

But she hadn't forgotten what happened around this time of year, when her father tried to leave the planet Earth; when the turtles had stopped them and had delivered her father into the hands of the Utroms, who in turn sent her father off to some distant planet, never to be seen again. She and Chaplin had been sent to human prison, cast off by those whom she had once considered allies. Her father was trying to return to his world, they didn't need to interfere! The scenes of destruction she had seen from the man that had raised her were…disheartening, of course. But…he was her father! Certainly, the great _Splinter_ had done deeds his sons would not be proud of. Who were they to judge her or her father? These thoughts ran rampant through her mind, until the only recourse was that Leonardo had turned on her; had betrayed her.

It was this thinking that still clung to her, after all this time. It wasn't as great as it had been, but it was still there, still there in the hopes that she would be seen as the dutiful daughter who had avenged her father. It was part of clan rules. It was sadly something that Dr. Scott Chaplin did not share. She had been privy and awed at his transformation from budding assistant of Dr. Stockman to coming to his own during the fight against the Tengu Shredder. All in all, Karai found that she…enjoyed the company of this young scientist.

However, he did not and could not understand the emptiness which she still felt.

For now, Karai oversaw the construction of a new sword. She knew she wouldn't be able to recreate the powers the weapon originally had, but she had her sources and they also knew of people who could perhaps make sure that this weapon was indeed as deadly as it had been before. They had been there for an hour already, her minions working placing together the blade, while she oversaw their work. For some reason, the air felt thick, as though something was going to happen.

And suddenly something did.

The new leader of the ninja thieves was not at all surprised to see the turtles standing in the middle of the warehouse, thou she was surprised at seeing a new turtle that stood beside Donatello. Surely none of them could have the time to have a child at that age, seemingly a teenager in his own right. It didn't matter. If they had somehow managed to get obtain another brother, she was still within her rights to bring down this clan's leader as they had brought down hers.

Karai never once paid any attention to the fighting, her eyes and emotions trained solely on Leonardo, who was making his towards her as she stood guard over their weapon maker. "How much longer?" she asked, impatient at this interruption.

"Not long, my mistress," replied the blacksmith. "A few minutes at best."

"See that it's a few seconds," she hissed. "I want to have the sword ready to defeat my enemies and bring honor back to our clan and our father. The turtle Leonardo fights his way to me as we speak. I will not give him the satisfaction of besting me again."

"Yes Mistress," the man murmured, working quickly. "A few more moments."

Karai, as she always did when coming up against the turtles, studied them as they fought. Her attention was mostly on this new fifth turtle that had appeared. Who was he to them? Where did he come from? How long had they had this turtle? His fighting style was the same as the others, though she could see that each of the turtle must have had some influence on him – his style mixed the aggression of Raphael, with the calmness of Leonardo and the acrobatics of Michelangelo. Strange she did not see Donatello's signature, though she supposed this turtle was as technological as the purple branded turtle.

Donatello was always more of the brains and not the muscle.

"Ah!" came a cry behind her. "It is done."

Reaching behind her, she felt the handle being placed in her gloved hand, and not a moment too soon. Griping the sword, she used it to parry the attack that came from Leonardo as he appeared before her. "Why?" he asked, an almost desperate plea to his voice.

"You know very well why."

"We had a _truce_, Karai!"

"An unwanted truce, Leonardo," she sneered. "Did you think I would just forget what has happened? That I would just let go of the pain and torment you have put me through?" She laughed, rather shrilly. "You are naïve, turtle. I would have believed your brother having trouble grasping the concept, but not you. Have I stirred your heart so deeply?"

The leader growled, baring down with one sword while quickly grabbing the second. Karai mirrored his movements, the Sword of Tengu in one hand and a tanto in the other. How dare she! After all he had done for her, after all he had tried, and it always came to this; to the two of them battling each other, trying to get the upper hand. She was so blinded by her own grief, her own hatred, she could see nothing else in front of her. Leo knew and understood this.

Karai had taught him that, years ago, that he trusted too easily, thought the best of people, and thought they could change if only given the right path, the right choices. But he had tried to give all of that to the female warrior and for what?

For them to be right back where they were now.

Nick found they weren't making such easy work of these ninjas as they had the previous night. These were clearly not of the newly initiated; these were members who had been with the clan for quite some time. The teen turtle was finding his opponent to be neither new nor naïve when it came to the style of fighting. He was actually managing to put the kame at a disadvantage.

"Heads up, Nicky boy!"

Nick ducked instinctively, not knowing why, nor bothering to ask. It had been the right decision, as a member of the Foot went sailing over his head and collided with the ninja he had been battling. Standing, Nick caught a wink from Mikey as he somersaulted over one ninja before bashing the other in the head with his nunchuck and knocking him out.

Surveying the scene, Raph and his father seemed to holding their own, as was Mikey, but in viewing things around him, he had lost sight of Leo. He had last seen his uncle fighting off two ninja, while making his way towards the back of the warehouse. Seeing that things seemed to be handled, Nick went to where he had last seen his uncle.

When he reached the spot the leader had been in previous, things seemed to suddenly frighten him. There was a sense in the air he hadn't notice before, but now seemed so overwhelming, he didn't know how he could have missed it. The arrival of dread washed him like a cold shower, alerting all his senses to where he was and what was going on around him.

Before him, he could see Leo battling with the Asian woman he had seen earlier, plus three other ninjas. His uncle was no slouch, he was perhaps the best swordsman in their lands next to Miyamoto Usagi, but against four opponents was no easy feat. Raph and Donnie must've sensed the same thing because they were rushing towards their brother.

Nick was closer and he started to move, though it felt like he was moving in quicksand. He was reach Leo first and draw off two of the ninjas; however his eyes moved to the true enemy. The female ninja had all but disappeared from the circle and now had her eyes on the brothers that were coming to aid.

It didn't matter to her which one died; it was only a small price for Leonardo to pay, but this night he would pay for his betrayal years earlier. Karai would've preferred the leader herself, but she was going to hurt him first before she would eventually kill him. Raphael was his second, but Donatello she felt was his favorite, though the death of Michelangelo would hurt all of them, he was too far away and the other two were coming towards her.

Time, which had been against him from the start of his trip, seemed to obey him now; he felt as though wings were on his feet and the air rushed by him in a flash. And there he was, standing in between his father and his would be murderess, striking down the sword that would have removed his head from his neck.

Then there was pain.

"NOOO!"


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Well folks, here is the last full chapter of Yuku Sue Unmei. There's only the epilogue left which answer some of the questions I'm sure Second Daughter of Eve will have once she reads ;) Thanks once again to those that have been reading and reviewing, with special thanks to Rhoda J. To answer some questions - yes there will be a sequel, two in fact: a direct one and an indirect one.

The indirect one is What Happens Off World...; it's indirect as it has some folks you have heard or seen from this fic. There's a direct one which will be the aftermath of this. I've already uploaded the prologue and the first chapter, though I haven't decided if I should post or wait til the epilogue is up. Since no one voted in my poll, maybe I'll wait a year :)

Yes...I am evil like that. Ask everyone in Reboot. They know. -insert evil laugh here -

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

* * *

"This was not want I wanted," she whispered, turning back towards Leo. He had seen what had happened and that's what she had wanted. Good; she didn't know who this new turtle was, but every hurt she could bring upon the turtle who had taken her father from her would be the equivalent on the days, months, and years that he had hurt her would be worth it.

The two wasted no time in having their blades meet, Karai with one, Leo with both of his. There was more force, she could tell. "The kame was special to you, I see," she whispered, hoping to goad him into complacency. It only made him press further. She was worried that his brothers would rally to him, but it seemed they were also connected to the turtle she had downed. "Was he your son?" she asked. "I can see it in your eyes. It's with immense delight that I have taken him from you; just as you took my father from me!"

He screamed; he actually screamed. "I've had enough!" he yelled, lunging at her. The attack was such a surprise to the kunochi that she actually stumbled back, her grip slacking on the sword and enabling Leo to knock it from her hand. Sword at her neck and one aimed at her heart, the leader was through with any kind of negotiation.

"I'm done," he growled. "I've tried being nice and you throw it in my face; I try to help you live up to your senses of honor and you turn your back on me; I try to save you from yourself and you turn on me."

"You lie!" Karai spat. "It was _you_ who turned on _me_! My father was going to be rid of this planet; he was leaving!"

"Leaving to cause more destruction on another planet!" countered the turtle. "You are not stupid, Karai, in any sense of the word, but you certainly are _blind_. You can't tell me you saw something different on the Utrom home world than we did. The planets he destroyed, the people he murdered…"

"He was my_ father_!"

"He was a _murderer_!" Leo shouted. "And you've become him in every way. And I'm done with you. So many times I've let you go, thinking I was saving you; that the next time, you'd understand, that you'd change. And you did, didn't you? You changed into the monster your father was. And I'm going to destroy you as I destroyed him."

A clicking from behind him was the only thing that saved the woman. "Not if I destroy you first," came the voice.

* * *

It was hard trying to remain detached and calm during an emergency situation. Anytime one of the others got injured, it was usually something small, nothing more than a sprain or even a good old fashioned break. He didn't think things could have ever gotten as bad as when Leo had flown through April's second floor apartment window after an encounter with the Foot and the Shredder.

Being faced with one's own death and the death of his family had become perfectly clear when they were on Shredder's ship to space. That had been such a frightening experience beyond anything they had ever faced. He knew that one day they would meet some horrible end, but even his realistic aspirations had held out sometime in their thirties or forties, not as they were still in their teens.

But nothing, not any of their previous encounters with death could prepare Donatello for this.

Nick, his son Nick, lay seemingly dying in his arms. He hadn't known what was really happening until he saw the flash of pain on the teen's face, right before he fell backwards to the ground. And now, there was blood – dear heavens, so much blood! - rushing from the wound through the stomach. Donnie tried to staunch it, using Nick's mask and finding it wasn't helping. He had barely noticed the arrival of his brothers, sans Leo, and he had been handed an elbow pad, but he wasn't sure by whom. He didn't care at the moment.

His son was dying!

And there didn't seem as though there was anything he could do to stop it.

"Dad?"

"Shh, Nicky," he whispered, cradling his head in one arm, while trying to hold his stomach in pace. Mikey was trying to help, but was eventually pushed out of the way by Raph, who could tell his baby brother was going to be sick, by the way his green paled even further. "Don't talk, okay? You've gotta save your strength."

"You're all…alright?" the teen stammered.

"Yes Nick," Don replied, shakily. "We're alright. We're all okay." He didn't mention that he heard Leo and Karai fighting earlier or that those sounds had suddenly stopped. "You don't have to worry about us. We're fine. It's you that's…but don't worry. You're gonna be fine, Nicky. You hear me?"

"S'ok, Pop," the kame whispered. "Doesn't hurt so much anymore. Sorry."

"You got nuttin' to be sorry for," grunted Raph. "You busted heads and took names. Proud of you, kiddo."

"Th…thanks, Uncle Raph."

"Donnie…"

"Mikey," the brainy sniffed, before cleared his throat. "Mikey, go get Leo and tell him…tell him to get April and Casey. We need to get Nick home."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When…when I wake up," Nick mumbled, his eyes fluttering. "You'll…you'll be there, right?"

This time Don couldn't stop the sob that came out. "Hai, musuko," he whispered. "I won't leave you again. Not again. Never again."

* * *

Leo knew the voice of the gunman, though it did take him a bit to identify him, as he hadn't heard his voice in such a long time. But really, did he think he would actually get away with killing Karai without some sort of vengeance from the Foot?

"Chaplin."

Dr. Chaplin, dressed in somewhat casual military garb, stood to Leo's side, a large assault rifle pressed against the turtle's neck. He had been following Karai for weeks now, ever since their little meeting regarding the remnants of that sword she was so happy aobut. Of course he was disappointed and if he wanted to truly admit it, a little annoyed as well.

"You will never defeat me, Leonardo," Karai spat, looking up at the face of her enemy. "You can try, but you will never succeed. Chaplin, kill him."

"No."

The young doctor wasn't sure who he had surprised more – himself, for ever defying his mistress; Leonardo, for the way he defied Karai; or Karai herself, who was being denied the most important of requests. "What?"

"No," he repeated, removing the gun from Leo and pointing it at Karai. "This ends, Karai. It's over; it's not worth it anymore. This…this…feud or whatever the hell this is, is done. It's over."

"It is _not_ over!"

"It is," Chaplin replied, calmly. "I thought coming back would make you see, understand…revenge has already been done. The Shredder kills their guy, Leonardo kills the Shredder. It's done, it's over."

"It will never be over as long as they live," growled Karai. "It will end when they are all dead."

"And you with them, I suppose."

"How dare you," she said. "Are you going to kill me, Chaplin? End it before they do?"

The scientist's face fell, as though he was pained by her accusation and he lowered his gun. "You know I would _never _hurt you," he whispered. "I'm trying to help you."

"Don't bother," huffed the turtle next to him. "Karai doesn't _need_ anyone's help, do you? Don't expect her to change, no matter how you want her to."

Chaplin, while still young, was intelligent enough to know there was more going on than he could see and really, he didn't care at the moment. "It's over for tonight, at least," he whispered. "Let's just go, Karai. It's not like we all won't run into each other again. Please. Let's just go."

Karai held the leader's gaze before flickering over to glare at Chaplin. She looked around, seeing all her ninja down and unconscious. It was a losing battle, of course, and with the scientist now turned against her, she had no choice but to retreat. With all the dignity she possessed, she rose, ever aware that Leonardo still held a sword at her neck. She said nothing else as she glared at her enemy before turning and making a swift exit.

Leo just stood and watched her go, making no attempt to try and stop her. What for? She was a cancer to them; she would return, no matter how he wanted her gone, how much he wanted to destroy her. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," whispered the doctor, morosely. The blue banded turtle didn't need to turn to know that Chaplin was looking behind him, probably at a scene Leo himself couldn't look at. He didn't think he wanted to know.

"This isn't over."

He heard the scientist sigh. "I know," he whispered. "I tried."

"She's going to rake you across the coals."

"Not the first time."

"This…is different," Leo smirked, though Chaplin could hear a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Is it?" the doctor said, looking at the turtle. He was naïve, but he wasn't that naïve. "Don't you worry about me, Leonardo. There are things that I can handle and…ironically, Karai is on a small list of things I can't. But I meant what I said. I want this to end; there won't be any peace if it keeps up."

The two were silent, allowing the echoes to carry the sobbing they could hear behind them and all around them. "If it's any consolation," Chaplin whispered. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

The doctor nodded, curtly, before leaving the way Karai had, though his steps seemed slower, heavier. Again, Leo watched, feeling a level of discontent that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Turning, his heart broke at the scene he saw. He could see even from where he stood that his nephew was dead. Logically, he knew that this younger turtle shouldn't mean as much to him as he did; he was from a future that they had already discovered wasn't a part of their timeline, of their world.

In Nick's world, Donnie was dead and the brainy turtle's brothers had helped raise the boy, along with his mother and Splinter.

In the world they currently lived in, Donnie was alive, he and Dell had broken up and there didn't seem to be plans for them ever getting back together, despite what they both wanted. Nick would probably never exist in this world; but still…in some dimension, Leo had a hand in raising the boy, his brother's son, and now that boy lay dead in his crying brother's arms.

Somehow, everything felt different now.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

Donnie: Yes, my son.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: OMG you guys! The things I have to do to get things done on this site! Here is the long awaited conclusion to Yuku Sue Unmei. As my WHOW reviewers have heard, I am still unable to upload ANYTHING on the site at the moment, despite trying with three different stories, three different Word formats, two browsers, and two computers. Yeah. Not a happy camper right now. I had to copy and paste this into one of the current fic uploads, so I just hope this doesn't ruin anything.

Get the kleenex ready, cause this is a sad one, but ends happily. Also, be sure to check out the newest fic, What Happens Off World. It is the indirect sequel to this, as people you know here will show up there. As stated last chapter, yes there will be a direct sequel to this. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and been alerted. Domo Arigato :D

EDIT - Try as I might, I could not get rid of the formatting here. Maybe when I'm able to upload again I'll replace this. Sorry in advance.

* * *

運命が割り当てれば

**Yuku Sue Unmei**

**_EPILOGUE_**

* * *

_One month later_

It was good to be out of the lair. The last month had been hard on everyone, especially his younger brother, but it was definitely hard. Leonardo had decided to get himself some air, even if no one really wanted to go with him. Two months ago, he would've been joined by his brothers and this would probably be a normal outing, either a training run or just heading to get a pizza.

One month ago, however, all that seemed to change within just one week. In one week, they had been joined by another turtle, just like them. After hits and misses, they finally discovered his true identity – he was Donnie's son, from the future. But it wasn't a future they were familiar with. This nephew of Leo's was from a dimension where Donnie was dead and he had a hand in raising him. He was from a dimension like theirs, but not.

Despite that and even all the secrecy, the family had grown to like the teen – he was family after all – and while they knew he wasn't a part of their time, he was still their nephew, their grandson, and most importantly, Donnie's son.

Then one night, it was all gone.

They knew, they all knew even Nick himself, that he couldn't stay in their time. There would be a point where he would need to accompany Renet and go back to their own time. But the leader of the Foot, Oroku Karai, had made certain Nick would never go back to anything again. Leo had never felt so much hate towards the kunochi before, even when he had returned to find the lair in ruins and his family gone. But he had thought – he had always thought when dealing with her – that after their brush with complete annihilation at the hands of the original Shredder, she would remember her honor, the honor that she knew was counter to what her father was teaching her.

And once again, she proved him wrong at every turn. That was one reason he wanted to go out tonight; the atmosphere within the lair was sad, of course, but it felt as though something was missing and could never be replaced ever again. They hardly even knew Nick, but they knew enough to know that he was loved in whatever time he came from and ultimately, that seemed to pass into their time as well.

They all grieved like they had lost a family member, which they had.

Donnie, poor Donnie, just held up in his room, much like he did when Dell had broken things off with him. But this…this was much worse. Leo didn't think he had even _seen_ his younger brother in that time. He had been inconsolable. They had carried Nick back to the lair, in an eerie version of a funeral procession. Nothing was said on the way, just quiet sobbing from Don and sniffling from Mike. They had taken the young turtle to the infirmary, even though they had protested. That was Donnie's lab and he was suffering enough; he didn't need to be reminded every time he came in.

But the brainy turtle insisted and they weren't about to argue with him in the state he was in.

He hadn't wanted to be away, despite the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to bring him back. The others had left him then, each wanting to grieve by himself. It was so strange, feeling connected to someone you barely knew, but then again, isn't that how April came into their lives? Or Casey? Or even the turtles for Master Splinter? Leo had gone to his room, the thought that perhaps meditation would help, but all he had done was just sit on his bed and think.

Was this how he would feel if one of his brothers died? Or their father? It was something he had never wanted to experience or think about, but now, here it was, but it wasn't his brothers nor his father. It was his nephew, one that he didn't think he would ever have, much less watch die. He had been well aware of the probabilities of their ability to have children, which were slim to none. Oh, he wanted to believe that there were other humans like April and Casey, who would except them for who and what they were. However, Leo had no illusions that finding a woman to _love_ them for who and what they were was near impossible, if not completely.

He knew April loved them, like the little brothers they were. Once, like Donnie perhaps, he thought maybe the red head may have held feelings for his younger brother. That would've told them it could be possible, possible for them to fall in love, get married, the whole nine yards. The leader had once thought, imagined really, that he might find that happiness with Karai. It was only after her betrayal on Shredder's ship that he admitted his infatuation with her and then cursed himself with it.

The air was crisp and the leader knew that he should be wearing protective gear against the cold, but it was biting and in a sense, liberating; it meant he had a distraction and he wouldn't have to think about the death of his nephew and the grieving the family still felt. It had been the next day when Donnie had left the lab, worn out from the previous night. He had stood in the doorway of the kitchen and declared that Nick was gone, literally gone, dematerialized and just…gone.

None of them understood, maybe except Don, who didn't want to speak about anything to anyone. They had to let it go, even though he knew Raph wanted answers and he wanted them immediately.

Maybe that was the worst thing; Nick was dead and now they had no body to bury or mourn.

Leo stood on a rooftop he had just landed on, running his hands over his face and sighing. As sad as the situation was, the blue banded turtle wished things would go back to the way they were., before they ever ran into a young teenage mutant ninja turtle named Niccolo di Roshi. But Leo couldn't think that and it brought him back to where he was when he started this. His musings were interrupted when his senses picked up someone was on his rooftop. With lightening speed, one of his swords was in his hands and he spun on the spot, waiting for his enemy to strike.

"Would it help if I waved a white flag?" asked the stranger. "I come in peace?"

Leo huffed slightly, replacing his weapon and crossing his arms across his plastron. "How long were you married to my brother?" he asked. "Surely you know to never sneak up on a ninja."

"Sorry," the blonde said, shrugging. "You looked like you were miles away."

The leader stared at the time mistress. "I don't have to tell you anything," he said. "You already know. You knew what was going to happen."

Renet looked away, her happy façade quickly dropped. "I had hoped you were going to tell him he was home," she whispered. "That he was watching TV or something. But I know that wasn't true, even as I got here. I knew it the night I brought you all to that warehouse."

"That's why you wanted him to go with him," Leo growled. "You knew he was going to die."

"As did he," she shot back. "I tried to warn him and he…he knew he wouldn't come back. He also knew the consequences and yet…he risked it. For his father."

"What consequences?"

It seemed as though Renet aged ten years in that span of time, even though Leo knew she was much older from the time she came from. "Let me tell you about time, Leo," she began. "There's a reason Lord S was always on my ass for jumping to different times and dimensions. If you go to the past and change something, as you know, that has dire consequences on the future when you return. It's the same situation with other dimensions, though, there's more at stake.

"When dealing with dimensions that are separate from our own, when someone comes from one dimension to another and makes changes to that dimension, things…aren't necessarily good for the one that been left. Especially in cases of…alternate dimensions." Renet looked at the turtle who was her brother in law in another time. "I take it Nick…is no longer…there."

Leo nodded.

"He wasn't supposed to be here," she continued. "Nor was he suppose to be in any of the other timelines that I caught him in. I was just lucky that he kept missing actually meeting you until he jumped further than either of us figured. His interactions with you…canceled out, if you will, what was true in our time."

"You mean," Leo began. "If Nick is…_was_ killed here, he no longer exists in your time?"

He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a small tear on her face. "No one exists there anymore."

"You mean everyone's gone?" The time mistress nodded. Leo looked at her, a thoughtful look on his face. "If everyone's gone, if that dimension…no longer exists, then how are you still here?"

Renet gave a watery laugh. "You're a good brother in law, Leo," she chuckled. "Noisy as hell, but a good brother over all. Let's just say that in order for me to…get over, if you will, one of your brothers, I decided to test my luck in another dimension where, ironically enough, I fell for another one."

She smiled when he saw the look on his face. "I know," she said. "Time travel is majorly sucky and hurts brain cells."

"I'm convinced."

"On time travel?"

"No," the turtle smirked. "That you're Michelangelo's wife."

"Funny."

Somehow, even the joking seemed melancholy. Maybe it was the sudden realization that with the loss of Nick, there was a loss of his dimension, a dimension in which Renet lived; one where she had family.

Who were apparently all gone.

"What will you do now?" Leo whispered.

The blonde time mistress shrugged. She usually did well at hiding her feelings, well before she'd been a part of the Hamato clan. Outwardly, she was calm, able to tell Leo what he needed; inwardly, she was an absolute mess. They had lost a nephew, Donnie had lost his son, even though they had no prior knowledge of him and for all purposes, he probably wouldn't even exist in this time frame. But for Renet, she had lost her entire family; her sisters in law, her nephews, her brothers in law, her father in law…most importantly, her husband and her children. Eighteen years, she had been married.

Twenty two years she had lived in that dimension, between that and her duties for Lord S. She didn't think he knew about her domestic life and if he did, he never said anything or berated her for it. She had never once thought she would be married, even if she tossed around the idea of Donatello showing an interest in her. It wasn't that marriage and family life didn't appeal to her, but she was a time mistress. How exactly would she explain that to her date or her boyfriend?

"I…go back to being a scepter wielding time goddess," she chuckled, sadly. "There's nothing else to do."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she whispered. "So am I."

"Where…" Leo began, nearly choking on what he was going to say. "Where do they go? Those people in other dimensions; if they…if they cease to exist, where do they go?"

This time, Renet did smile, a true genuine smile. "There is a place for them," she said.

"Like Heaven?"

"Kinda," she said, nodding slowly. "It's…like a void really, but it's pleasant. And they're with people they know, family, friends."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I made it."

* * *

Nick awoke in a place he had never been before. It was foggy, though not badly. It was like a mist, one made of clouds. As he thought about it, Nick knew he was dead. He had known he was going to die that night, that's why he had apologized to his aunt. How ironic. He had been adamant on getting rid of her, of escaping her from keeping him from his tasks; in the end, he had understood. When he had realized he was in the wrong time period, Nick knew his actions from then on could possibly be disastrous.

He wasn't his father's son for nothing and certainly, having an aunt who's 'job' it was to manage time didn't hurt. Nick was no stronger to the damage one can do while time traveling. There were so many paradoxes that could occur when one left the safety of the future to go back into time, especially when he was doing both time and dimensional traveling. After telling his father, grandfather, and uncles his true story, that's when he had been slammed with the reality.

He was in the wrong time, as noted by his father's exclamation. His parents weren't together in this time, which was completely contradictory to what had happened in his time. If his parents weren't married in this time, this meant that he wasn't even born and he probably wouldn't be. It was then he knew the overwhelming damage he had done; he had introduced himself to a family that didn't know him and _wouldn't_ know him, told of a history that would never happen to them.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

And now…he was dead.

Despite his misjudgment, the teen couldn't deny that it had been wonderful interacting with his father, even if he wasn't truly his father. He had meant what he told Donatello. He had a happy life, he was well provided for; he was loved by his family, all of them. His mother's duties never once interfered with raising him, even as a single mother. Master Splinter had watched over him, just as he had done for his uncles and father.

His uncles had taken it upon themselves to help in raising their brother's son, even when it hurt them to know that Don couldn't be there to hear Nick's first word, see him take his first steps, and all the other firsts he had gone through.

And Nick had never once, never, wished he didn't have his family. While his cousins could be annoying at times, he loved them; they were the siblings he would never have. Benji, Leo's son, was his best friend and the closest thing he would ever have to a brother.

The only thing Nick ever wished for was that his father was with them and that he could know him. As he got older, his wishes evolved, his decisions usually based on what his father would've thought if he had lived. When he first began having feelings for Michele Jones, he had so desperately wished he could talk to his father, ask him how he felt when he realized his mother wasn't just a friend anymore.

The teen was blessed to let his father know he had found the woman he wanted to marry.

In hindsight, Nick knew in his heart that his actions had doomed his family, in both dimensions. He had died in one, which meant he now didn't exist in either. He had changed both dimensions.

He had lost his family, in both worlds. And that, was something he never wanted.

Before he could stop himself, he sniffed, feeling immense regret and guilt. He had done this, out of selfishness and now he had nothing. He wished he had never taken this quest, had never left home. Why couldn't he have been satisfied with the life he led? He had a family, a woman who loved him, and he had thrown it all away for what? A once in a lifetime meeting with a man who was his father in another lifetime.

But Nick couldn't forget how it felt to be around Donatello, to talk to him, to have him acknowledge that he was Nick's father in some other time. It almost…almost felt like he wished it was true, wished Nick truly was his son in that time. Again, the teen sniffed, cursing himself for breaking down like this.

"Why are you crying, Nicky?"

Nick looked up, startled to see the vision that appeared before him. "Mother?" he asked, watching as she came closer to him. She placed a hand on his arm and then he knew it wasn't a dream. "Gomen nasai," he sobbed. "Gomen nasai, Okaasan."

"Oh Nick," she sighed, pulling her son into her arms. Dell had long known where this quest could lead them and she had been at peace with it for some time. Yes, it meant that she may no longer be among the living and she would be unable to watch those around her grow, but she would be with her father, her mother, her father in law, and most importantly her husband. And speaking of…

"I have known this day would come," she soothed him. "I'm not mad or even sad at the prospect. I am only saddened to see you hear. No mother ever wants to see her child in the afterlife. Look at me, Niccolo." The teen looked at his mother, seeing the youthful face he remembered as a baby.

How she had aged when his father died.

"This place," she whispered. "Has everyone I love here. It's not bad and no one is in pain here. We're all right."

"Really?"

Dell smiled. "There's someone who wants to meet you," was all she said, taking his arm and walking with him a little ways.

The mist that he had found himself in suddenly cleared and they were home, right outside their palace. He could hear his cousins laughing and playing, could see the workers working away, could hear birds and other things overhead.

As he looked around, his eyes landed on a figure who was approaching them. He was just as Nick had left him almost, though he had his weapon in his hand and was smiling as he got closer. "Hello Nicky." Nick couldn't seem to speak; he didn't think he would ever see this turtle again.

Donatello, that is to say the long departed Hamato Donatello, looked at his son – his teenage son – and was awed. While he had watched his son grow, watched as his family slowly fell apart and rebuild itself after his murder, this was the first time he had laid on his little boy since he was a baby.

"Look at you," he whispered, looking the kame over. "It's…it's so odd seeing you all grown up. I still remember holding you as a baby and now look at you. My son's a man."

"Not exactly," Nick sniffed. "I mean, I'm a turtle and all, though more like a mutant turtle, I guess."

Donnie laughed, clapping the boy on the shoulder and squeezing it. "I'm so happy to see you," he said, getting a little choked up himself. "While I wished I wouldn't see you for several years, I can't deny that I'm…I'm so happy to see you. So proud of you, son."

"Even though I…"

"Hey," the older turtle interrupted. "The other me, the other Donnie was right, you know? It doesn't what galaxy, what time, what dimension…you are still my son and I will _always_ be proud of you."

Hearing the praise again, this time from his biological father nearly sent Nick back into hysterics. Here he was, the turtle he had gone across time and space for. It was really him. And this time, the teen wasn't going to put off what he had wanted to do for years.

Suddenly overcome, he threw his arms around his father in a tight hug. "I love you, Dad." He felt his father give him a tight squeeze in return. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Nicky," Donnie whispered, holding his son close. Pulling back, he gave him a large smile. "C'mon. Let's go home."


	15. References

A/N: many apologises for not posting this when I had completed the story, but funnily, I couldn't find which one was the updated one (the problem of having two computers that I work on) I tried to give clues to the identity of Nick's father, without giving too much away, so not sure how well I did. However, these were initial clues I gave throughout; some picked up on it, some may not have.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Clues to Nick's father (Donatello)**

**Prologue** - Nick is too late in saving one of the turtles (while no names are mentioned, it is clear that Donnie is the one who has been attacked)

**Chapter 1** - Nick's reaction to the PD about to attack Donnie; again while not mentioned in whole, it's determined that Nick roughed up the PD pretty badly.

**Chapter 2** - Nick looks to Donnie, not Leo, on getting entrance to the lair.

Nick begins to pace, something he had picked up from his father. Donnie is shown to pace when he is thinking or nervous. THis appears later after Nick reveals Don is his father (Don starts to pace).

Don gets nervous when Leo states he will go to Edo to find answers. This is because Dell, Don's ex (and Nick's mother) is in the land. This is also foreshadowed in the first chapter, when Don complains about everyone's attention on him.

**Chapter 3** - When Leo is in Edo, he mentions that his younger brother has spent more time there than he has.

The guards, while not familiar with Leo, let him and Usagi through as they know his brother. This is to show that Don spent much of his time here, while with Dell.

The introduction of Princess Dellandra; her comment to Leo about how the guys were, which Leo attributed to her wanting to know how Don was.

Nick is especially excited about being in his room. As Splinter has pointed out, it could be no one but Don, as Raph was in the dojo, MIkey was showing him around, and Leo was off world. He also spends some time gazing at Don's first bo and his preoccupation with Donnie's lab.

This is the first time Nick calls Donnie by his full name. Later, in speaking about his father, Nick will use Donatello, where when speaking about his uncles, he uses their nicknames (Mike, Raph, Leo)

**Chapter 4** - During Nick's fight with April, he spends his time overthinking her approach and is nearly hit. Don also has this problem, where he tends to think before acting, which sometimes is his undoing.

Probably the biggest signs appear when Nick and Don are within Don's lab - Nick mentions that he also enjoys chemistry;  
his makes a heavy emphasis on 'uncle' (a slip by the author; this should have been father, but removed because it seemed obvious who Nick was speaking of); Nick says that his field is Nano-tech (something Donnie is also interested in) and that while his uncle enjoyed biophysics(which is foreshadowed into the preceeding paragraphs, he enjoyed all sciences (which Donnie does)

When asked if his uncle and father were close, Nick states they were one in the same (meaning that his decription of his uncle and father are the same person - Don)

NIck's apparent guilt and heartsickness at breaking one of Don's viles (something that is sacred for him)

**Chapter 5** - Another blatant and obvious clue: when Master Splinter asks for his full name, Nick replies that it is 'Niccolo', which is the full name of the artist his father is named after (Donatello di Niccolo di Betto Bardi). This is why Splinter says, "of course it is."

**Chapter 6** - In Don's explanation, Nick shares DNA with a turtle and someone who had the ooze from the Utroms. Both Leo and Mike mention that it means his mother is one of the turtles from Roshi's domain. This is foreshadowed (though also combines previous elements) later when Nick states that his parents are Princess Dellandra and Donatello.

Nick is much more nervous presenting Donnie with breakfast than he is with Raph and Leo.

Nick says that Mikey's hyperness is one of his 'secret mutant powers'. THis was a line stated by Donnie to Leatherhead in speaking about Mikey's ability to annoy.

In speaking to Mikey, Nick mentions he tends to be a bit curious, which Mikey states "curiousity killed the cat" and that he's heard it just recently. This is a past reflection, as when Mike asks what happened between Donnie and Dell,  
Don tells him curiousity killed the cat (was supposed to be mentioned in chapter 9, but never was)

**CHapter 7** - Raph thinks that Donnie had a chance at love, but then it was taken away. This foreshadows (and brings togehter) the fact that Donnie was seeing Ito Dellandra, but the two had broken up.

**Chapter 8** - Nick reveals to Leo how they are related. It is only when Leo realizes that he, Mike, and Raph are his uncles meaning no one else but Donnie could be his father.

In his explanation, Nick states his name - Hamato Niccolo di Roshi, honoring both his father and granfather. His TITLE is Prince Niccolo di Roshi of Edo.

**Chapter 12** - Star Wars fans may have gotten the reference to Return of the Jedi. When Renet tells Nick and the guys the truth, her dialogue between Nick is in reference to Obi-Wan's explanation to Luke regarding his father's fall and rise as Darth Vader.

* * *

**Clues to Renet's relation to the turtles (married to Mikey)**

**Chapter 3** - While not named, Renet visits Dell in the land of Edo. It foreshadows her later meeting with Dell, who greets her as 'big sister'.

**Chapter 4** - Renet mentions that Nick is her nephew, hence why she doesn't want to hurt him.

Renet mentions that she hadn't thought she'd be happy like this with her husband, as she thought she'd marry someone else. This (which is fully explained at the end) is in reference to the crush she had on Donnie. SHe is surprised, as she ends up marrying Mikey, Don's brother.

In meeting with 'her majesty' (Dell), the princess admonishes Renet for calling her son a bastard, in regards to Nick.

Renet mentions that she's head stories about Nick's father being insanely curious; in most fan fics, Donnie is said to very curious, even as a baby.

**Chapter 6** - Renet mentions that she loved and respected Nick's father. This is in reference to the fact that she had a crush on Donnie (and the reason she ends up with Mike, discussed in the final chapter)

**Chapter 7** - Renet tells Leo and Donnie to tell her husband to stop watching cartoons; this is a direct reference to Mikey

* * *

**Foreshadowed events (those in WHOW)**

Donnie mentions in Chapter 11, that he wouldn't mind a having a girl, a joke in reference to Nick saying in this time that he could be a girl. In What Happens Off World, Don and Dell's first child is a girl, named Kimiko (after Dell's mother)

Donnie is saying goodbye to his wife and daughter. He goes into the nursery to say goodbye to his newborn son, Nick, who is named after his deceased son from another dimension. He is named exactly the same.

Nick mentions that a cousin of his named Benji is usually responsible for the two of them getitng into trouble. He mentions to Donnie that Benji is Leo's son in his time; in the present time, Benji is Benjiro Mou, who is Cat Mou's son. She will later go on to marry Leo, making Benji he's step-son.

At the end of Yuku, Renet removes her engagement ring and hands it to Leo, telling him to give it to Mike. This is the ring in which Mikey proposes to Sammi (thought, but never mentioned. This was supposed to take place, but the author didn't -or rather forgot- to include it)


End file.
